I Just Wanted Attention
by FMB
Summary: Mom and Dad went and had a baby brother without my permission. That demon spawn is taking all the attention and all their love! But don't worry, this man is a wizard, and he'll get it back for me! UKUS RAPE&PEDOPHILIA. I'M SERIOUS HERE, DLDR!AmeCan at end
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Candy Tea For Queens

This fic was originally supposed to be an Americacest, but somehow it turned into this…

I got in a fight today with my RP friend. If you're reading this, just because I posted the thing on here doesn't mean it's no longer continue-able. That is just one of the many possibilities that could happen. Dumbass.

Now stop being such a baby.

* * *

><p>Go to youtube and type in Dark Marukaite Chikyuu. You will be happy that you did. I promise.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're going to have a baby brother!" She said to me excitedly, squeezing her hands together tightly at her breasts. My father was beside her, his arm looped around her shoulders in a comforting way as she told me the big news. Honestly, when they had told me this, I couldn't believe it. They told me mom had the baby in her stomach, and when I learned this, I constantly tried to claw open her stomach to kill the fetus. I didn't want a baby brother. I didn't want someone else coming into my family and taking the attention away from me. Nine months had passed quickly, and I watched in horror and pure hatred as my dear mother's stomach expanded, her belly button sticking out through her baggy shirts. Tonight, we were all bundled up in my dad's smart car as he sped towards the nearest hospital. It was late at night, I think maybe one in the morning? I was constantly nodding off, but my mom kept howling and crying that I was forced to stay awake, hating the creature inside my mother even more.<p>

How dare it. We haven't even met and he won't let me sleep. I didn't want a baby brother, and on the way to the hospital I constantly wished in my head that the thing would just die. Then I started wondering if this was how all children felt when their parents decided to make another kid. Would all children at the age of six hate their non-existent baby brother as much as I did? Another cry from my mother tore me from those thoughts, and my hatred grew. I wanted to sleep, and I wanted to be the only child in my family. It wasn't fair, they didn't consult me. Why do I have to ask them for a cookie, and they won't ask me for a baby brother? Torture. It was pure cruelty on their part. What was that word? Hippo-cripts? Well, they're those people.

The hospital isn't far now. I can see the bright glow of that plus symbol on the top of all those white buildings. As we walked in through the sliding glass doors, my mind became preoccupied with the thoughts of having to get shots. Seeing all those sick people in the waiting room and the nurses and doctors running around in scrubs and lab-coats made me feel like they were going to tackle me and strap me to a metal bed just to inject me with God knows what to make me 'better'. What a load, if it was supposed to make me better, why would it hurt in the first place? Man, I hate shots.

But I hate my about-to-be-born brother more. I looked over at my mother who was now sitting in a wheelchair, being pushed through the crowded but sterile halls of the hospital. She waved to me, and I went to her side, holding her shaking hand tightly.

"You're going to have a baby brother soon. Aren't you excited?" She sobbed out with tears in her eyes. I just looked at her blankly, and she laughed at my lack of expression. Her head rolled away from me, and the nurse in purple scrubs turned the wheelchair into a room with a strange bed. A doctor was waiting there, gloves on and more nurses surrounded him. They looked stern, like they were about to disable a bomb. The nurse in purple who had pushed my mom helped her onto the weird bed, putting her legs in these strange plastic cup-holder like things. I was standing by her side, still holding onto her hand. I didn't realize it at first, but they and put her in that ugly hospital gown. I frowned at the crude flowers printed on it, then looked up at my crying mother. Dad was on the other side of her, running his hands through her hair and whispering to her that she would be okay.

No she wouldn't. My mom never cried like this, and seeing her sweaty and shaky form scared me a little. I knew it was all my brother's fault, since she was never like this before he came to live in her stomach. I thought there was acid there that kept this from happening? Who needs stupid baby brothers, anyway? I didn't. I was fine on my own, with my beloved and sweet parents cherishing me and buying me candies and chocolates and toys and video games. I didn't want a baby brother.

Then, the doctor started telling her to breath and push. I thought he was stupid. Of course she would breath! But then, to my amazement, she sucked in a deep breath, then stopped breathing. She had a really strained expression, though, and her cheeks were burning red in pain.

"Mommy, he said breath!" I almost yelled, surprised that she would just stop breathing like that. She looked at me, letting out the heavy breath and panting again. She tried smiling, but the tears running down her cheeks mixing with the sweat made the smile forced. She squeezed my hand lightly, then started to make weird noises when she breathed. It reminded me of a donkey. A really wheezy donkey, trying to catch his breath after a really funny joke.

"Push, Mrs. Jones, push!" The doctor commanded, and mom stopped breathing again. That strained face came back, and she squeezed mine and Dad's hands really tightly. I almost cried, but she let go before it started to really hurt. Dad was whispering to her and rubbing her forehead, glancing down at the doctor and looking faint.

This weird event continued for a while. I wasn't sure how long, but my legs were hurting really bad by the time I heard crying. The doctor handed the baby off to the nurse in purple, and she wiped it down quickly, cleaning it of what looked like blood. When the baby was clean, she wrapped it in a blue blanket. Mom gave a final push, and a weird thing the doctor took out of her was placed in a silver bin.

"It's a healthy baby boy!" The nurse cried, handing the baby to my mom. I looked up at her as she held the blue blanket in her arms, sweating and crying still, but smiling also. She was probably crying because of her happiness instead of the pain. My dad had a stupid smile on too. He kissed her forehead, and I had to jump up on the bed and cuddle next to my smelly and wet mom to see the bundle. She held the baby out a little so I could see its hideous, scrunched up face. He was still crying, but it wasn't as loud as before.

"I don't like him. Take him back." I said, getting a horrified gasp from my mom and a disapproving look from my father.

"Don't say things like that! He's your brother, whether you like it or not!" He scolded me, delivering punishment to my bottom until I apologized. Truthfully, I don't think I should be the one to apologize, though .I wasn't the one who made mom the sweaty, sniveling mess she is now. That was all my brother's fault.

* * *

><p>My birthday was coming up soon, and I was really excited. I was finally entering the double digits, and I knew this party had to be a blast. All of my friends were coming over, and we were going to play party games, then eat cake, and finally go see Happy Feet. I had the whole day planned out in my head, and if I didn't get what I wanted, I would throw the biggest fit in the history of fits.<p>

However, on the day of, my mother came to me, kneeling down in front of me like she would when she gave me news she knew I wouldn't like, and told me, "Sweetie, instead of throwing your birthday, then your brother's next week, why don't we invite both his and your friends and have one single party? You can play games with your brother then, and you two will bond!"

I smacked her.

She was at my height, so my defense is, she was asking for it. How could she even think of mixing our birthday parties together? Me and my baby brother... I didn't even call him by his name! He was just _it _to me. How could me and _it_ share a birthday party?

Well, because of my apparent 'abuse', my dad grounded me and told me that I wouldn't be having a birthday party, or attending _its_ party either. I didn't care. I wouldn't want to attend _its_ party even if _it_ asked me to. I stayed in my room that whole week. It was summer, so I didn't have to worry about school at the time. _It _kept trying to come into my room, but whenever I saw his annoying golden locks, I would attack _it_ with a shower of pillows and action figures. One of them struck him in the forehead, and he started crying. My mom found out what had happened, and extended my punishment. She told me I was being a bad boy and that I should learn from my mistakes and try to become friends with my brother, but I didn't listen. I just curled up in my superman blankets, imagining my race-car shaped bed frame was real so I could drive away.

Eventually, my parents kind of forgot about me. They were all too focused on _it_ that they just stopped giving me attention overall. I was furious. They were supposed to love _me! _Not _it!_ Even when school started and my teachers began complaining about my behaviour in class, they wouldn't give me the time of day! It was really bugging me now, and one day I decided to confront _it._

"Hey."

"Hi Alfie." _It_ responded, his voice girly and baby-ish. _It_ looked up at me from _its_ drawing, _its_ violet eyes staring into my blue ones. It was laying on the couch right now, doodling on a random piece of paper, instead of the walls like I used to.

"Stop hogging all the attention, dummy." I demanded, getting straight to the point. _It_ looked at me in confusion, tilting _its_ head to the left in thought.

"I'm stealing attention?" _It_ asked, frowning a little and wiping _its_ hair from _its_ face. I nodded promptly, crossing my arms and putting on my best intimidating face I could muster.

"You're stealing all of my attention, and it's making me mad! Mom didn't even buy me school clothes because of you!" I complained, not sure what I wanted out of this. _It_ continued staring at me in confusion, pretending like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was..."

"Whatever. Just stop doing it. Stupid." I muttered out the forbidden word. The curse word of childhood, and _its_ eyes bulged in that tiny head and he sat up quickly.

"You're not supposed to say that word! Alfie, you're gunna get in trouble!" _It_ squealed, covering his mouth in shock. Then he ran upstairs to tell mom what I just said, no matter how much I yelled at him to stay quiet and not tell.

I was grounded again. That seemed like the only attention I've been able to get, lately, and it was really upsetting me. It was after dinner, and I didn't even go down to eat, hoping that if I went on strike, then I would get their attention somehow. Even if it killed me! _It_ came upstairs to find me, and sat in my room beside my bed. I didn't attack _it_, feeling pretty bummed out from being grounded again.

"You shouldn't have said it." _It_ scolded me. I scoffed, rolling over so I wouldn't have to face him. "Just say sorry. Mommy said that if you did, she wouldn't punish you so much."

"I'm never going to apologize to _you."_ I hissed out, digging my face into my pillow.

"Fine! Be mean, then, stupid face!" It pouted, then I heard a weird smashing noise. I sat up quickly, looking over to find it ripping my favourite Superman action figure in two, then tearing the arms out of the sockets and throwing it on the ground. When it was done, it glared at me, and I stared at it with my mouth open.

"You didn't just do that!" I screamed, getting out of my hot-rod race car bed and stomping over and it, grabbing its hair and tugging, "That was my toy! My superman toy! You broke my toy!" I squealed out, making my parents run upstairs to see what the fuss was about.

"Alfred, let go of Matthew right now!" My dad bellowed, but I kept tugging on its hair anyway, wanting to make it cry and bleed. My pulled me away to keep me from punching the little devil, and I kicked and squirmed in protest, trying to get away.

"He broke my toy! He broke my Superman!" I yelled over and over, kicking and screaming and crying a little. My Dad was checking to see if the sobbing demon spawn was okay, gingerly touching its head and cradling it in his arms. I was finally able to kick myself free from my mother's grasp, and instead of tackling the seed of evil in front of me, I ran out of my room and down the hallway stairs, tugging the front door open and belting down the street, screaming and crying and probably disturbing the neighbors. I heard my mom yelling at me to come back, but I ran anyway, sobbing and yelling at the top of my lungs until I ran out of breath. I ran pretty far, though, and I wasn't sure if I ran straight or if I had turned corners at one point. All I knew is that I wasn't in my neighborhood anymore, and I had no clue which way was home. I didn't cry, though, and I definitely didn't stay there like I should have. Instead, I walked around, trying to find my house with the acorn tree in the front yard and the bright blue door that looked hideous against the off-white garage door and the faded green roof.

It felt like hours had passed, and I just couldn't find my way home. I probably got even further from home at the rate I was going. My legs were shaking and it felt like I could collapse any minute. I found a small alley way between a house and a small business, and decided to sit there, hoping no one would find me unless it was mom. I sat between a large blue trash bin and a pile of soggy cardboard boxes. My knees were pulled to my chest, and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm in the cold winter night. I probably drifted off for a while, because I felt myself wake up to the sound of whispering.

I opened my eyes to find a rather tall man standing over me, looking down at me like I was a piece of trash. His hair was a dirty blond, and his eyebrows were thicker than my arms.

"What are you doing out here, lad? It's four in the morning, and you're in a t-shirt and trousers?" He questioned me, a strange accent, probably British, thick on his lips. He got down on his knees and put a gloved hand against my cheek, warming my face up a little.

"I got lost." I mumbled tiredly, my legs feeling sore from all the walking I did.

"Obviously." He muttered, carefully picking me up, "Did you run away, or have you been lost for a while?"

"I ran away." I replied, resting my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes, wanting to sleep more than wondering if a stranger should be holding me right now.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, walking into the door leading into the house I was next to, sitting me on a couch and bringing me a cup of hot tea. Wasn't tea for adults? Or Queens or something? I took the cup anyway, sniffing the steam drifting from the contents of the white porcelain cup. It smelled really sweet, and kind of dreamy-like. He sat beside me, drinking his own cup of tea.

"So? Why did you run away?" He asked, his posture perfect as he leaned back against the black and white love seat we were on. I stared down at my dirty bare feet, and realized I stained the used-to-be-white carpet beneath the couch. He didn't seem to upset, though, which made me very happy.

"That _thing_ broke my toy. It was my favourite Superman action figure, and _it_ just broke it." I grumbled, sipping the tea and realizing it tasted like honey and sugar and other sweet candies. I drank more of it, rubbing my feet together happily as the warmth filled me up.

"What thing?" The man asked, eying me strangely. I shrugged a little, lowering the cup.

"He's supposed to be my baby brother, but I don't like him. I hate him." I spat out, glaring into the brownish-goldish liquid in my cup. The man's inch-thick eyebrows scrunched together in a frown.

"You shouldn't talk about your brother like that. You two are related, you know." He scolded me. What was up with everyone and telling me what to do? I was sick of it!

"Yeah, well, _it_ shouldn't have come into my life in the first place! I didn't ask for a baby brother! And because of him, my parents aren't giving me attention like before! They're not giving me attention at all! It's unfair! It's stupid!" I yelled, wanting to throw something, but not wanting to throw my cup of tea, since it tasted so good. Instead, I kicked my feet in the air, pretending that I was kicking that _thing._

The man let out a sigh, then drank more of his tea, "So you ran away because your brother gets more attention than you?"

"Yes! I wish he would just go away! I wish no one would even notice him!" I cried, sipping more tea angrily. God, that tea was _delicious!_ I didn't know tea could be so good! The man eyed me again, as if examining meat. I felt a little unsure of the way he looked at me, and I realized I was unconsciously shying away from him, curling myself up a little so he would stop looking at me.

"I can make the boy go away." He said, waving his hand in the air. My eyes widened and I nearly jumped at him, dropping the delicious tea to the floor, staining the carpet further.

"You can? No way! Are you a wizard or something?" I gasped out, my imagination convincing me that this man was some sort of magical king from the land of magic to help poor children like me make their unwanted and deeply hated brothers disappear. "Will you? Please, please, please, please, please!" I begged, grabbing his green button-up shirt tightly and twisting it between my fists. A weird look was in his eyes as I pleaded, and I wasn't exactly sure what it was there for, but I kept begging.

"I'll give you all my money! I'll give you all the action figures I have, well, except for the Superman one that thing broke, but I'll give you the ugly ones! Come on, I'll do _anything!_"

Bingo. His eyes shined brightly when I said that, and I felt my heart sink into my stomach. I said something I knew would get back at me, and he heard it.

"Anything?" He questioned. This was my time to back out! I can say no, run away and try and find my way home, and forget about that creepy meter-thick eyebrow guy!

"Anything." I reassured him, ditching my common sense for the slightest chance that my brother would disappear. He let out a long sigh again, then got up, patting my head.

"I'm holding you to your word." He called out as he left the living room, walking past his flat-screen TV into the hallway to the right of it, left of the glass sliding door that led to his backyard. He went into a room, and only five minutes later came back with a thick black book that looked old and worn.

"Imagine your brother. Keep his image in your mind at all times, okay?" He said, flipping open the book and setting it on the coffee table. I nodded and closed my eyes, imagine that horrible creature my mom gave birth to in my mind's eye. I could hear the British man cleaning up the tea I had spilled, putting the cup on the glass coffee table next to the book, grumbling a little.

Then, he sat beside me and started mumbling words that made no sense. I tried to ignore him, focusing on the image of that little blond attention-stealer. The mumbling got louder, and I felt a weird buzzing around me. I focused on the image, though, trying not to open my eyes to see what was happening. Then, I heard a loud popping noise, and the man coughed a little. I cracked open an eye, seeing I was still in the living room on the black-and-white loveseat. The man smiled a little, straightening out his shirt.

"There. He'll stop taking your attention now. And... about your _payment._ You did say anything." He said coyly, holding out a hand for me to take. I was confused as to what he want, and I put my hand in his, getting tugged off the couch and onto my muddy and sore feet. He led me through the hall, pass the flat-screen and the glass sliding doors. I looked at the walls in the hallway, seeing pictures of a kid I assumed was his son. I then started to wonder where his son would be. I realized that the kid looked a little like me, and I got a weird feeling creep into my chest.

He brought me to his bedroom and put me on his large, queen-sized bed that had white satin sheets on top of a beige coloured comforter. He got a small towel from the bathroom connected to the bedroom and wiped my feet clean, tickling me a little. I squirmed on the bed, pulling my feet away and getting a chuckle from the strange man. When my feet were clean, he pushed me further on the bed, then started to undress me, pulling my shirt off first.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" I yelled at him, trying to shove him away. He grabbed my wrists and easily pinned them to my sides, smirking.

"You said you'd do anything." He said, biting my neck and making me cry out in pain. I didn't like where this was going, but I wasn't sure if I should fight it or not. I did say that, and I know people should do what they're promised, but this was just wrong. Right?


	2. Chapter 2: Tear Farmers

**_GUYS, THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE IN IT. PEDOPHILIC RAPE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE PEDO RAPE, DON'T READ THIS DAMN STORY! Because there's going to be a lot of rape, not all pedophilic, but rape nonetheless._**

* * *

><p><em>"You said you'd do anything." He said, biting my neck and making me cry out in pain. I didn't like where this was going, but I wasn't sure if I should fight it or not. I did say that, and I know people should do what they're promised, but this was just wrong. Right?<em>

* * *

><p>"You're going to let me do this to you, and you won't talk about it to anyone else." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver from disgust and fear. I wasn't entirely sure what he was doing to me, but the way he touched me and the places he licked made me feel embarrassed and terrified and angry at the same time.<p>

I shied away from his touches, no longer wanting this. I think I could live with that annoying little brat for a few years if I didn't have to do this with some stranger. He forced me out of my clothes, his hands touching my pee-pee and making it stand up. I never knew it could do that, and I was a little impressed by this trick, but I was brought back to reality when his mouth enclosed around my privates, sending a weird shivering feeling down my spine.

"D-don't do that! I pee from there!" I whined, shoving at the top of his head with my fists. He was sucking on me, like he wanted me to pee, and it felt kind of good. My whole body was shivering and my breathing went weird. I started sounding like mom did when she had that horrible child they named Matthew, and I begun thinking that I would give birth to another horrible little brother I didn't want.

The man pulled away, and I actually whimpered for him. He seemed to enjoy the weird breathing I was doing before, and he started kissing me everywhere. I was a little confused, because I thought kissing was something you did with your mom and dad, not some stranger. His hands were touching me everywhere. Some places made me giggle from being tickled, and others made me make that weird noise from the back of my throat. He chuckled softly, then started licking and biting at my neck and ear.

"Call me daddy." He whispered, rolling me onto my stomach and pulling my hips in the air. He was rubbing against me with something strangely hard, and I tried to see what it was, but I couldn't see anything. I saw him take his pants off, though, and noticed that his wiener was standing up too. He rubbed this cold, slippery stuff on my butt. He told me it would make it easier, but I didn't know what he was talking about.

After, he stuck something in me, and it _hurt._ He kept moving it in and out, and all I could do was gasp and cry and beg him to stop. He kept doing it though, repeating a name over and over again. It must have been his son's name, since he had so many of that kid's pictures everywhere. I kept crying into the sheets, biting his lip and trying to endure it until it stopped, but it dragged on for a long time. He rolled me onto my back at one point and kept going, and I was able to see his wiener going in and out of me quickly, and there was a little blood on both of us too. The tears kept coming, and he demanded I call him 'Daddy' multiple times between calling out that kid's name.

I begged him to stop still, adding the 'Daddy' part between my pleas. It seemed to just make him do it faster and rougher. It felt like he was tearing me apart, and I cried more, squirming and trying to get away. His hand pressed down on my chest to keep me still as he went faster and faster. I seriously begun thinking that he was going to kill me like this, but then his hips twitched strangely and I felt something pouring into me. I kept crying, and he pulled his pee-pee from my butt, panting like mom did after she gave birth.

He took that towel he used to wipe my feet and started wiping my butt and my legs with it. Then he dressed me up in my clothes and made me look decent, even if the tears wouldn't stop. I wouldn't move from the bed, my lower body feeling numb and heavy. He kissed me again on my neck, rubbing his palm against my chest.

"Stay here for a day, and I'll bring you home tomorrow." He told me, tucking me into the bed and leaving the room. I laid there, staring at the ceiling and still crying, but quietly. I tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming. Eventually I gave up and laid on my left side, curling my legs up to my chest and hugging them with my arms. I fell asleep for a bit, and when I woke up, I found that delicious tea on the nightstand next to the bed and a small saucer with assorted cookies on it. I pushed myself into a sitting position, my butt burning and aching terribly as I did so. I smelled the still hot tea and smiled a little.

I realized I wasn't crying as I drank my tea, and I figured my tears must have run out. I wonder if I'll be able to get more tears later? Like a fruit or something. Do they grow? Are there little farms in your eyes that specialize in growing tears? Who would work there, though? I wouldn't want too, because if I did, no one would know what I did. At least I didn't think so. I don't hear about tear farmers at all, so I figure it must be one of those back-up things you would do if you couldn't pass school or something. But what if there aren't little farms in your eyes? Do they just stop? Did I run out of tears for the rest of my life? I wonder if I would get sad if I'm out of tears. Would the feeling of sadness go away with the tears?

I sipped my tea again, enjoying the sweet candy-like taste it had as it went down my throat. I looked over at the cookies and took the brown one, thinking that since it was coloured brown, it would be chocolaty, but it wasn't. It was just crunchy and had a bread taste, which bugged me. These were cookies, not crackers. Weren't they supposed to be sweet? Sucky cookies.

I heard the TV from the living room, and I figured the man should be out there watching football or something. And I liked football, even if I didn't understand it completely. I ate another sucky cookie and took my tea with me, wiggling out of the impossibly high bed and wincing when I stood on my feet. MY legs were still sore from all the walking last night, and now my bottom hurt from whatever that guy did to me not too long ago. I gripped my teacup, though, and exited the white-walled bedroom, walking down the soft white carpet quietly and standing in the hallway entrance, next to the TV. He was sitting in the middle of the loveseat and he looked at me with a straight face, then he waved his hand towards me. I stood there for a bit longer, looking at the TV to see it was football. I quickly went over to him, sitting beside him with my legs against my chest again and I drank more tea, watching the TV.

Whenever I looked at the guy, my chest tightened and I felt dizzy and embarrassed, so I stopped looking at him. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, making me lean against his arm like a son would his father. I kept staring at the TV, seeing the team in red was winning against the team in black. It was exciting to hear the people in the stands cheering while watching the men run, but I still didn't understand much of the game. All I knew was that I wanted to be a part of it when I grew up. Yeah, because people _hear_ about football players all the time. Football players were much more popular than tear farmers.

"Are there people in our eyes that grow tears? I think the ones in my eyes got lazy, because I'm not crying anymore." I said softly while still watching the TV. The football was airborne and I was hoping the red team would catch it before the black team did.

The man was quiet for a bit when he heard my question, and I quickly glanced up at his face to see his straight and somewhat confused look. Usually, whenever I ask a question that makes my dad make that face, he hits me or tells me not to ask stupid things. I was thinking that this man would do that to me like Dad did, but instead, he laughed. I was a little surprised at the laughter, then he placed his hand on my head and ruffled my short blond hair, shaking his head while still laughing. I smiled a little, feeling happy that he didn't hit me or call me stupid. I hated it when Dad did that. It made me sad...

"How are you feeling?" The man asked, and I could feel his eyes on my face but I kept my eyes focused on the football game.

"My butt hurts a lot when I move around too much." I told him, shrugging and sipping the tea, "And my legs feel like jell-O."

"Jell-O, eh?" He parroted, nodding a little, "You should take a bath, then. Want me to run you one?"

The idea of being naked in this man's house again scared me a little, so I shook my head quickly, finishing off my tea and putting the cup down on the table. I leaned against him again, keeping my knees to my chest and constantly watching his hands to make sure he doesn't grab at my clothes or anything weird.

When football ended, I was a little disappointed that the black team seemed to have won. The man looked happy, though, and he gave me more tea and asked if I wanted something to eat. I nodded quickly, always hungry for delicious food. What he served me wasn't particularly good, though. It smelled like wet rat and tasted like bum. I didn't eat it all, and he looked a little upset that I didn't finish. As I sat in front of the TV, though, he brought me oreo's instead and a glass of fresh milk. I finished the package off quickly, then downed the milk happily, thanking him for the food.

"What's your name?" He finally asked as it was getting dark. I frowned a little, not sure if I should give it to him since he was a stranger and all. Mom always said never to talk to strangers, and now I know why. They trick you into doing things you don't know about and they make your hips and butt hurt whenever you walk. But they do give you oreo's and milk, and they claim to make your brother disappear. Maybe not all strangers are bad then? Is this one bad? He gave me cookies... but he did things to me that made me uneasy around him. I shook my head quietly, staring at the episode of SpongeBob that was playing. He sat beside me on the loveseat, looping his arm around my shoulders again.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked, kissing my face and neck again. I fidgeted out of his grip, putting a hand on his cheek to push him away. He looked upset again, but he left me alone. He kept his arm around me, and I kept watching SpongeBob.

"What's _your_ name?" I asked during a commercial break. He chuckled a little and played with my hair softly.

"If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?" He asked, eying me again, but without that strange look in his eyes. I thought about it, carefully this time. I didn't want to get sucked into doing whatever we did earlier that day again. No way. When I figured it was safe, I nodded a little, looking at his green button-up shirt he wore. It looked like evergreen leaves and fresh grass in the parks.

"Arthur." He told me, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. I nodded a bit again, to show that I heard him.

"Why did you want me to call you Daddy?" I asked, trying to get out of telling him my name. He frowned a little, then pinched my cheek softly.

"You're avoiding the question, lad." He caught on quickly, and it made my cheeks red because I got caught. I crossed my arms over my knees and pouted a little.

"Alfred." I replied snobbishly, glaring at the TV screen and the commercials for these tiny balls that expanded in water. They looked boring. But they were very colourful, and I always liked colours. Mostly red and blue. Sometimes white, but not when it's a lot. Then again, blue didn't look to good when it was too much. Neither did red. Man, now that I think about it, those colours kind of suck. Well, when they're together, or mixed with different colours, they looked nice. Yeah, when they weren't the only colour, they were brilliant.

"That's a nice name." Arthur told me, playing with my hair again. I shrugged a little, glancing up at his pleased face.

"When are you going to take me home? I'm tired and I wanna play with my action figures." I complained, getting another chuckle from the foreign man. He got to his feet, then pulled on some nice shoes and a jacket.

"Let's go then. Do you know your address?" He asked me, and I nodded, following him outside and into his car. Whenever I took a step, my butt stung, and I complained about it again.

"You should have taken a bath." He scolded me lightly, shaking his head and unlocking the car for me to get in. I got in the passenger seat, pulling the seat belt across me and buckling in. He got in beside me, doing the same and starting up the car. He pointed at his built-in GPS and asked if I knew how to use it. I laughed at the question, and jammed in my house address. It gave me directions, and I was surprised by how close it was. He only had to drive for about ten minutes before we got to my neighborhood.

"You can pull over here and I can walk home." I suggested, but he denied.

"I don't want you getting lost or running away again. Also, no matter how close you are to home, you could still be kidnapped." Arthur explained, shaking his head lightly. He parked in front of my house, and I stared at the door happily. It felt like I haven't been home for at least a week! I could tell I was a little home-sick, too, since when I saw the door my heart pounded and I wanted nothing more than to hop out of the car and run to my parents.

I turned to Arthur, to thank him properly for taking me home and caring for me, even if he did weird things to me when I stayed with him. When I faced him, though, he moved closer and kissed me again, but on the lips this time. I wasn't entirely sure what to do, so I just sat there and let him, looking over his happy expression as he pulled away.

"Hey, we should stay in contact." He suggested, that weird look in his green eyes again. I shook my head, looking away from him.

"Mom says not to talk to strangers." I mumbled, and he laughed.

"I'm not a stranger, Alfred. You know me." He replies coyly, and I felt that weird feeling build up in my chest. I undid the seat belt and opened the door.

"Thank you." I said quickly, slamming the door shut and turning to head to the door, but Arthur got out too and went to me, grabbing the back of my neck tightly and keeping me in place.

"We will keep in touch. One way or another." He said to me, glaring down at me but smiling at the same time. I gulped hard, not sure if I should cry or run. Then, he started leading me to the door, pressing the doorbell to hear the chimes echo through the house. I heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the door, and Arthur's hand never left my neck.

When the door swung open, I saw my dad standing there. First, he saw me and his eyes lit up and he smiled a little, but then his eyes went up to Arthur, and his smile died.

"I found him in my alley." Arthur said, pushing me forward a little, making me lose balance and almost fall. I glared at the blond man, then I carefully grabbed my father's hand, stepping into the house and hugging my dad's arm. I hid my face in his white sleeves, and I finally felt safe again.

"Thank you for bringing him home, Mr..."

"Kirkland." Arthur finished the sentence for my dad, tilting his head respectively, "Arthur Kirkland."

"I hope he wasn't a bother." My dad replied, using the hand I was clinging so tightly to to push me behind him protectively. I clung to his pants then, peeking out past his left leg to see Arthur staring down at me.

"None at all. You should take better care of him so he doesn't run away again." Arthur said coldly, his eyes flicking up to my dad.

"Well, thank you again, sir. It's getting late, so you should be heading home." Dad said defensively, his hand on my head. I tightened my grip on his jeans as Arthur said good-bye and walked towards his car again. When he drove away, my dad closed the door and looked at me, crouching down so we could look into each others eyes.

"Son, are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" He asked with a worried tone, and I shook my head no. I wasn't sure if what he _had_ done to me was something worth talking about.

"Did Matthew get in trouble for breaking my Superman?" I asked, testing to see if the man was truly a wizard or not. I watched in amusement as my father's face twisted into confusion.

"Matthew?" He asked me, and I smiled more. Before I could claim that my 'brother' was now gone for good, though, I heard a small, squeaking voice behind me.

"I'm Matthew! Why don't you remember?" I looked over my shoulder and saw that demon spawn child standing there in its night dress, looking upset and hurt. My dad saw it too and his face turned from confusion to embarrassment.

"Oh! Matthew! I'm... sorry, I forgot..." He mumbled. My smile turned into a scowl, and I pulled away from my dad, marching over to the heartbroken looking boy and glaring at him.

"You're supposed to be gone!" I yelled, making my dad scold me and that _thing_ cry.

"Alfred, don't talk about your brother like that!" Dad yelled, tapping my bottom and making the pain even worse. In fact, it wasn't actually the pain, it was the fear of him doing what that man did. The moment his hand connected with my butt, I let out a high-pitched scream I didn't know I could make and I ran away from him, my heart pumping from fear and the one sensible thought in my head was to hide. I followed it wisely, ducking under the couch that had more space and dust bunnies than I would imagine.

My dad was surprised at this, since I usually never reacted in such a way when he punished me. I saw something click in his eyes, and he went over to the red velvety couch that I lay under, bending down so he could see my face. I was crying again and I wasn't able to control it.

"Alfred, did that man do anything to do?" He asked, and Matthew came over too, bending down on the other side and watching my reaction. I kept crying, and I hid my face beneath my hands, letting out vocal sobs and whimpers. My dad snaked his hand under the couch to pet my hair, but I flinched away from his hand, scooting closer to that person I hated so much. Matthew frowned and stuck both hands under the couch, one patting my arm and the other patting my running nose. For some strange reason, I didn't mind it when he touched me. I preferred it over my father's huge and rough hands.

"Tell me what he did to you." My dad tried again, but I shook my head. It wasn't that I was ashamed of what had happened. How could I be ashamed of something I didn't even understand? That's like a cat being ashamed for not going to school! The reason why I didn't want to tell him is because Arthur told me not to, or else. I didn't know what else, but I knew it wouldn't be good. Wizard or not, he was an adult, and adults had complete control over any and all children. Which was stupid in my opinion. When I become an adult, I'm gunna punish all the other adults and let the kids play. Yeah, that's my life goal!

But first I have to stop crying and make my dad stop asking me questions.

"He did nothing..." I sobbed out, closing my eyes and trying to keep the farmers from harvesting any more tears. I thought to them to store the tears for later, when I cried over my mom buying me a new Superman action figure.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, sounding worried. I nodded quickly, wiggling out from under the couch and I slowly got to my feet. Matthew stood beside me, one of his hands covered with my snot. He just wiped it on his night gown, watching me carefully. My Dad got up too, looking upset and a little mad.

"Well, at least you're home now. Go on upstairs and go to bed." He said, then looked over at Matthew, "Um… Is this one of your friends?"

I frowned and looked at Matthew, who looked just as upset as Dad did. "Dad, this is Matthew."

"I'm your son." Matthew added, gripping his gown tightly. Dad's eyes lit up a little, and he nodded quickly.

"Of course you are! I was just kidding!" He said, then pushed us towards the stairs. We both went up, and I went straight to my room. Matthew stayed by my door, peeking in as I laid in my racecar bed. I looked over at him and frowned.

"What is it?" I asked him, making him frown more.

"I'm just happy. You still remember me when Mom and Dad don't." He said with a baby accent. He had one since he learned how to speak. He sounded a little Canadian with it.

"Mom and Dad don't remember you?" I asked, amazed. So that man really _was_ a wizard! But… this isn't really what I asked for. Matthew shook his head, a sad look on his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"They keep forgetting I'm their kid." He said, tears running down his face. I frowned too, then grumbled.

"Maybe they're just playing a game with you? They'll stop tomorrow." I said, pulling the blankets over my head and closing my eyes. I heard Matthew crying from my door, but after a few minutes, he walked away. I lay there awake for a bit, thinking about what I asked the wizard to do. I told him to make my brother disappear, but he's still here. Maybe he isn't a good wizard? I should find him and ask him what he did… But what if he does that thing to me again? My bottom still hurt from when he did it, and I didn't want it to happen again.

Then, a brilliant idea popped into my head. If I just glued my pants on, he won't be able to take them off, and he won't make my butt hurt again! I sat up excitedly in my bed, then stopped. I was too tired to go looking for him right now. Plus, I just want to sleep in my own bed right now. I flopped back down, closing my eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3: Dolls and Clean Feet

Lol you guys are just flattering me! :D I love all the reviews!

Also, Anon, I didn't want the sex scene in the previous chapter to be particularly detailed because Alfred was a kid and he didn't understand everything. If he was telling the story and was saying things he didn't know about it would take away from the idea that he was a kid (At least it did to me.)

* * *

><p><em>Maybe he isn't a good wizard? I should find him and ask him what he did… But what if he does that thing to me again? My bottom still hurt from when he did it, and I didn't want it to happen again.<em>

_Then, a brilliant idea popped into my head. If I just glued my pants on, he won't be able to take them off, and he won't make my butt hurt again! I sat up excitedly in my bed, then stopped. I was too tired to go looking for him right now. Plus, I just want to sleep in my own bed right now. I flopped back down, closing my eyes and falling asleep almost immediately._

* * *

><p>It was a school day today, and my parents would let me walk to school with my friends. I asked them if I could go alone, but they told me no and made me wait for my friends. When the bell rang, I grabbed my backpack and quickly flung the door open, greeting my three friends happily and exiting my house, walking with them toward the school. When Arthur had taken me back home, I was able to see through the GPS that his house was really close to the school. I figure I could just ditch school and walk there, then he would give me a ride back later when school was out.<p>

"Alfred, I heard from my Mom that you ran away the other day!" My only female friend said excitedly. She was a little boyish, and wouldn't let her hair grow out, but she wore quite a few dresses, and Ludwig, my other friend who was walking with us, wouldn't let her out of his sight. It was gross and weird, and me and the guys would tease him about it all the time. I looked back at Veneziano, smiling at the girl.

"Yep! I just opened the door and ran! It was nighttime, too, but I wasn't scared." I boasted, laughing heroically, like they did in the cartoons. Ludwig gave me a worried look, then crossed his arms.

"You could've gotten stealed!" He said, his voice a little whiney and slightly annoying, "You should listen to your parents more often!"

Ludwig was kind of weird. He called his mom and dad parents, and when talking to just one of them, he called them Mother and Father. He was so polite, even to them. And he always did his homework, it was annoying! He even did some of Veneziano's, which made me a little jealous, since he never did mine. He was really good at sports, though, which is part of the reason why I hang out with him a lot. Plus, he was a year older than me. It made me feel cool for being friends with someone in sixth grade.

"Ha! I don't need them!" I said boldly, puffing out my chest with pride, "I'll prove it to you. I'm not even going to go to school today!"

"What?" Ludwig gasped out, his eyes wide.

"Alfred, you should really go! The teachers will call your mom and she'll get mad at you and hit you!" The third guy of our small pack, Kiku, complained. Kiku was always a do-gooder, which bugged me. Plus, his name was weird and girly, so we picked on him a lot too. Somehow, he was never bugged by our playing, though, so I kept him around. I also kept him because he was really smart, and helped me do maths. I hated maths. Why do we have to do maths anyway? I don't care how many hamburgers I have, all I care is that it's a lot and they're all mine!

"They'll call mom?" I asked, suddenly a little worried about skipping school. Kiku nodded, adjusting his panda-shaped backpack and walking beside me.

"They always do, because they have to make sure that you're okay and weren't stealed!"

"Again with stealing! I'm not going to get stealed, I'm too cool for that!" I complained, annoyed that they thought I was weak and would get stolen.

"Ve, they have a point, though! Older people are really scary when you don't know them!" Veneziano said, her girly voice soft and flow-y. Ludwig's cheeks turned red. We got to the front of the school, and I looked up at it. I looked back at my friends who were waiting for me to decide if I would go to school or not. I tapped my foot impatiently, then let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'll see you after school." I said, waving at them and starting to walk towards where I remembered Arthur's house to be. Veneziano had this worried look and Ludwig held her hand and led her in the schoolyard. Kiku watched me leave, and when I turned the curve, I guessed he would've gone into the schoolyard. After a few yards of walking, though, I heard feet running up behind me, and turned in time for Kiku to latch onto my arm, looking around nervously.

"I don't want you to get stealed." He said nervously, holding onto my arm tightly. He looked like the world was going to collapse since he didn't go to school, and I laughed.

"I'm not going to get stealed, I promise." I said proudly, but I let him come with me anyway, "I'm going to go see an adult I met when I ran away, so we won't be stealed."

"Good. I don't want to be stealed." Kiku mumbled, still hanging onto my arm. As we walked, I looked down at the kid. He was much shorter than me. He was probably the shortest kid in our grade. But he had nice black hair that was always flat. I would love to see it curly, or all poofy like an afro. His eyes were pitch black, too, and usually without emotion. But they fit his tiny and slightly chubby face. His clothes were really weird, too. No one wore the things he did, but they looked really cool on him. Sometimes, the clothes he wore made him look like one of those super-cool, super heroic cartoon characters I loved. We continued the walk quietly. Kiku made some weird noises when we passed by adults, and he wouldn't let go of me.

I kind of liked it.

Like I would ever tell him that, though! Ha! Just to make it clear to him and me that I didn't like him, I pulled on his hair a little.

"You're such a scaredy-cat!" I teased, tugging on his hair lightly. He pouted a little, then tugged on my hair, still holding onto me.

Soon, I was able to relocate Arthur's house, and me and Kiku walked up to the cherry-coloured door. I knocked as hard as I could, determined to look brave and manly in front of my friends. However, that bravery and manliness faded when the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Arthur dressed in a black tank-top and brown and black pajama pants. He looked down at us, his eyes glittering a little when he saw me. I dropped my face, looking down at my shoes as if ashamed.

"Did you think bringing a friend would make you braver?" Arthur said snootily, leaning on the doorframe while staring down at us. I nodded quietly, and Kiku looked even more nervous. Arthur chuckled and stepped away from the door. "Wipe your sneakers on the mat here and come in."

I did as told, and Kiku did too. When we walked in, Arthur closed the door behind us and walked down the short hallway, into the living room. I followed him after dropped my backpack and Kiku's by the door, and Kiku still held onto me. Alfred went into the kitchen and plated some oreo's, pouring two small glasses of milk and placing the food and drink on the coffee table. I led Kiku into the living room, sitting down on the loveseat and taking a cookie, dunking it and half of my fingers into the milk excitedly. Arthur watched me from the kitchen, then watched Kiku as he just sat there, his arms no longer looped around mine.

"Don't you have school today, boy?" Arthur asked, getting my attention, but I didn't look into his face. I stared at his feet instead. They were really clean. Mom always said to take care of your feet, but it didn't seem so hard. But my feet looked a little uglier than his did, and it made me a little jealous.

"I do, but I wanted to see you." I said, and I glanced up at the man's face to see his eyes sparkling and a small smile on his lips, "I mean, not see you!" I said quickly, looking away from him. Kiku looked at me curiously, then at the man. "I wanted to ask you something!"

Arthur came over behind the couch and put his hands on my shoulders, making me flinch. Kiku whimpered and clung to my arm again. The man lowered his head so his breath was against my neck.

"If you wanted me to touch you again, you don't have to be so shy." He whispered, and I felt his lips just above my neck.

"Alfred!" Kiku whined, tugging me away from Arthur and onto my feet. I rubbed my hand against where Arthur's breath was, and the man stood up straight, his eyes dark and strange and it made my stomach flip.

"Let's leave. Let's go back to school, Alfred, please." Kiku whispered quickly, staring at the man with fear.

"Don't go. You didn't finish your food." Arthur chuckled out, slowly walking towards us. "Your friend can stay too, if he wants to play." Kiku whimpered at that, and tugged me closer to the door. I bit my lip, feeling uncomfortable and really wanting to leave, but I still wanted to ask him the question.

"What did you do to my brother?" I finally asked, making Kiku's eyes widen and Arthur stop walking. He frowned a little.

"I did what you asked me to." He answered, shrugging a little. That dark look was still in his eyes, though, and I knew he hadn't been completely distracted.

"But he's still there." I said, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You told me to make it so he didn't steal all the attention." Arthur grumbled, probably mad that I questioned his wizard abilities. "I made it so people would forget all about him for the rest of his life. Except for you, of course."

"What? Why?" I stammered, amazed. Kiku looked confused about the conversation.

"You have a brother?" He whispered, pretty much proving Arthur's magic powers. The blond man smiled a little, crossing his arms.

"I kept you from forgetting because I figured the lad would need at least one person to keep him from killing himself." Arthur said, "I've dabbled with that spell a few times. None of them ended well if you erased everyone's memories. Now, Alfred, why don't you come here, to me?" He purred out, waving his hand at me. I shook my head, gripping Kiku's shirt and pushing him towards the door.

"I have to go back to school." I said, bumping into the door, then turning to unlock it and open it. Arthur advanced quickly, though, and he picked me and Kiku up by our waists, pulling us back into the house and tugging us through the hallway and into his room, tossing us on the bed. I landed first with an 'oomph!' and Kiku landing on me, gasping and whimpered. He tried to crawl off the bed, but Arthur grabbed his pants and yanked him back, pressing his hand against his back so he was lying on his stomach.

I lay on my side, shivering. I didn't even try to get away, because I knew Arthur was much faster. But then I remembered that I had glued my pants on this morning! I stopped shaking so much, then I felt Arthur's hand on my pants. He tugged the cloth down my hips quickly enough that the glue didn't hold, and I yelped in pain. My legs were red from the glue and I had to bite back tears. Arthur laughed behind me, throwing my pants to the ground and still holding Kiku against the bed.

"Did you think the glue would actually hold?" Arthur mused, rubbing my sore legs and chuckling, "I have to thank you for bringing me your friend too. He's very cute."

Kiku started crying, then he dug his hands in his pockets, pulling out a weird necklace thing with a button on it. Arthur's eyes widened, and he backed away from us.

"Don't push that!" He demanded, looking nervous and a little sweaty. I pulled my legs up to my chest, whimpering and feeling embarrassed at how I looked in front of Kiku. Kiku stared at Arthur nervously, holding the button in his shaking hands. Then, he jammed both of his thumbs against the button and Arthur started yelling at him.

"Dammit, I told you not to! You little wanker!" Arthur cried, grabbing Kiku by his arms and forcing him off the bed, grabbing me next and shoving me out of the room, throwing my pants at me.

"Get out of my house! Right now!" Arthur yelled at us, opening the red door and practically kicking us out, throwing out bags after us. I still didn't have my pants on, and when we were out in the open, some people who were walking around stared at us. Mostly me, though. Then Arthur slammed his door shut, locking it multiple times. Kiku was still shaking, and he started crying loudly, getting everyone's attention immediately. I tried to make him stop, trying to cover my superman underwear with my hands. After just a few minutes, an ambulance car showed up, and the men ran out, immediately noticing the crying boy with the weird button necklace in his hands. The men looked upset and crouched down in front of him. I was able to pull my pants on, luckily.

"Boy, did you press this button?" One asked, looking into his tear-filled eyes. Kiku nodded quickly, still shaking.

"The m-m-man in that house t-t-tried to t-t-take my c-c-clothes off!" Kiku almost screamed, and the men were in shock, and they looked at me while I was still tugging my pants on. They used their walkie-talkies on their shoulders to get the police. Kiku hugged me tightly and wouldn't let go, and whenever one of the ambulance men tried to touch me or him to get us to a safer spot, Kiku would yell at them in weird words I never heard him use. I think it might have been a different language, which was pretty impressive. But, no matter how impressive, I wasn't able to actually appreciate it, because the police showed up and it was a woman who brought us to her car. Kiku didn't yell at her and eagerly went in; pulling me in beside him and the woman closed the door. I was able to see two other police-men breaking down the door, then pulling Arthur out from his house, kicking and screaming. The police lady drove away from the house and towards the police station. She looked at us through the rear view mirror.

"Don't worry, boys, we'll take you to the station and take good care of you." She said, and she sounded sweet and motherly. I think I would rather have this woman as a mother, because she sounded so pretty. And her hair was curly, too. When we got to the police station, she had one hand on my shoulder and her other on Kiku's guiding us through the crowd of police people and into a room. I watched the men and woman in awe, amazed at how determined they looked while working. I wonder if you were born a policeman. That would be kind of cool, to just show up one day from your mom's belly dressed in a police outfit already, prepared for working. Then I felt a little put out, since I didn't come out of my mom's belly pre-dressed in a police outfit. It looked so cool. The lady led us into her office, sitting us down in two seats and offering us candy. Kiku was still shaken about the whole thing, but he took a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth, shivering. I snatched as much candy as I could, shoving the chocolate pieces into my mouth and slurping on the lollipops.

"Well, we contacted your parents, and they'll be coming by in a few minutes." She said, and I looked up at her in shock.

"You what?" I gasped, "No! I don't want them to come! Don't call them!" I begged loudly, ditching the candy and standing. Kiku frowned and he tugged on my sleeve.

"Alfred, it's okay." He said softly, but I shook my head so much I felt a little dizzy afterwards.

"It's not okay! It's not okay! I don't want them to know!" I said, tears coming to my eyes. I could imagine what they would do to me. My mom would scold me first for running away, then my dad would beat me again and probably pay that man to make my butt hurt again, and I didn't want that! The woman seemed interested in my panic, and she stood slowly, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down, son. Now, tell me why you don't want your parents to know?" She said softly, smiling down at me with cold blue eyes. I whimpered and slowly sat back down, and she removed her hands.

"I… I don't know what that man did to me that was so bad. It hurt, I guess, and I know that if my parents find out, they'll be mad at me, just like always." I explained, looking nervous. The woman's eyes widened slightly and Kiku looked at me.

"You mean he's touched you before this? Did he penetrate you?" She asked, and I looked up at her, confused.

"Penetrate? What's that?" I asked her, and she gave a nervous look. She went to her door and called out to someone, whispering in their ear. After a few minutes, they came back with a weird doll. She took it from the man and closed the door, sitting on the desk in front of us. Kiku looked at the doll curiously, and I was pretty curious about it too. She held it out to me, then said, "Touch the spot on the doll where he touched you."

My jaw slacked and I shook my head a little, "I don't wanna touch it." I mumbled, unsure if I would get in trouble if I poked the wrong spot. She gave me a small smile and kept the doll in front of me.

"Don't worry, just touch where he touched you." She said, giving me a reassuring look. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable, then I poked at the doll's face, running my finger down its neck, then its chest and stomach until my finger reached the area between its legs. I snapped my finger back, as if it was burning, and I whimpered, trying not to remember Arthur's lips on that area. The woman had a nervous look on her face, and she held the doll out still.

"What did he touch you with?" She asked, and I felt my throat going dry from all the pressure. Kiku took my hand and looked at me with a worried look, chewing on his bottom lip. I took the doll from the lady, looking over it.

"He touched there with his lips…" I mumbled, then poked the chest of the doll, "He held me with his hand here." I said, then I touched my own chest, flattening my hand on the spot where he pressed his. Then, I rolled the doll over in my hands so its back was facing me. I quickly jabbed my finger at its bottom, pulling away from it afterwards. "He stuck something in me. I think it was his wiener." I said, just as the door swung open. I heard a loud gasp and a click of someone's tongue. I looked over my shoulder to see my parents, and I dropped the doll, fear bubbling in my chest. My mom quickly went to me, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug. She was crying now, and she just held me against her chest. I was surprised, and a little confused. My dad had a stern look, and his eyes were turning red.

"Why didn't you tell me, boy?" He growled out, wringing his hands together nervously. It looked like he was about to cry, and I felt close to that point too. I just shook my head at his question, feeling the tears sting. Then, an Asian woman came into the room, running straight to Kiku and picking him up, hugging him tightly and asking him questions in that language they spoke. Kiku just responded calmly, hugging his mother and hiding his face in her shoulder.

"Where's Matthew?" I asked softly, and my mom pulled away a little, a confused look on her face.

"Matthew? Who's Matthew?" She asked, and I let out a sigh.

"Your second son." I mumbled in response, and she blinked, then shook her head, hugging me again.

"We already have the man who did this to them. We need to do a few tests on Alfred, though, if you don't mind. You can come with us." The police lady said, and both dad and mom nodded. The lady led me to a weird, metal-filled room. She made me lay on my stomach on a really uncomfortable bed, and she asked me and my parents for permission to do something. I didn't really understand what it was, but I nodded anyway.

She ended up 'penetrating' me again, but with a weird object, and she took something out of me. After, she told my parents she had evidence, and I felt a little sore again. After some time, I had to do a lot of weird things in front of a bunch of people. They made me touch the doll again, and even Kiku did that thing. He seemed much more certain about what he was doing, and I felt a little stupid. Arthur was there the whole time, and he glared at me hatefully each time I said something about what he did. I begun feeling worse and worse, and I tried telling them that we had a deal. When I mentioned the deal, though, everyone seemed even more irritated, but Arthur seemed less angry. In fact, he seemed happy that I tried to tell them we had a deal.

The whole thing ended eventually, though, but the news was all over the school. Some people asked me tons of questions, and others started ignoring me. Ludwig and Veneziano stayed by mine and Kiku's sides, though, and they helped us deal with the people. They were really great friends…


	4. Chapter 4: Amber and Sapphires

_The whole thing ended eventually, though, but the news was all over the school. Some people asked me tons of questions, and others started ignoring me. Ludwig and Veneziano stayed by mine and Kiku's sides, though, and they helped us deal with the people. They were really great friends…_

* * *

><p>"I don't get this at all, dude!" I complained to my little brother as he tried to explain a math equation to me. I was a junior in high school now, and Matthew was in eighth grade, but he was still so much smarter than me.<p>

"You didn't carry the two, that's why." He said, that accent from his birth still heavy. Where the hell did he get it from? It was kind of cute, though. I shook my head, then slouched, resting my chin on my homework and stabbing the paper with my pencil.

"I'll carry that two down to the friggin' Bermuda Triangle and murder it." I grumbled, glaring daggers into my paper. To be honest, it wasn't the homework that was making me angry. I found out from Kiku that not too long ago, that man was released from prison. He sounded worried, but he wouldn't show it around others. He started wearing that weird necklace thing with the button. I asked him what it was, and he explained it was that gadget old people carried with them so that if they got sick or hurt or something, they could click the button and the ambulance would come. I was impressed, and a little jealous that he got something so cool. I wanted to ask my parents for one, but I didn't want to mention that Arthur got out of jail. If I did, they'd probably pack everything up and move to Africa or something. And I don't do well in heat. Or without my friends. So, I didn't tell them, and I pushed through the anxiety by actually doing my homework. I think it was giving me heartburn, though, and I was sure I'd get an ulcer from all the stress.

Matthew's cheerful laugh pulled me out of my dark thoughts, and he took my pencil away from me.

"I don't think sketching a guy on your paper will help carry the two." He said, erasing my beautiful drawing of some random dude. Then, he circled the two, and held out the pencil. "Carry it. Come on, don't you want to play games?"

I pouted at him, then snatched my pencil and redid the problem, making sure I carried the two properly. When I finished the problem, he clapped his hands happily.

"Hey, you did something right!" He jeered, chuckling evilly when I scolded him. I reached over the table and gave his hair a proper yank, and he yelped and kicked me under the table. I flinched, then went under the table, grabbing his ankles and yanking him off his chair. I pinned him against the ground and started tickling him in every spot I knew he was ticklish in. He was squirming underneath me, screaming and laughing and trying to get me off of him, but I stayed where I was and continued the assault on his hips. Then, my mom came down the stairs and peered into the kitchen, seeing us on the ground in a play-fight.

"Alfred, stop abusing your friend!" She sighed out, and both me and Matthew called out in return, "Your son, Mother!"

"Oh, right, sorry, Michael."

"Matthew." We both sighed out, me no longer tickling him and shaking my head at mom. She just laughed and went back upstairs, and I got off my brother. We both sat back down in our chairs and Matthew let out a soft laugh.

"You're so mean. I'm going to have bruises." He complained, rubbing his sore sides. I just chuckled and continued my homework.

"That's what you get for having snide remarks." I said, and Matthew made an 'ooo' noise.

"Look who's expanded their vocabulary." He teased, and I glared at him playfully.

I remember when I couldn't stand that kid. The day he was born, I had hated him with such an unnecessary passion. Even when we were kids I treated him terribly.

Then I went to that man, and he made Matthew practically invisible. Then he did that…

No. Stop it. It's over now. I shouldn't think about it anymore. It was kind of hard to, though. Every time I looked into my brother's soft and happy face, I was reminded of the things that happened six years ago. Speaking of things I remembered, I never actually told Matthew. Neither did my parents, but that was because they always forgot about him. When the whole ordeal was over, Matthew always asked what was going on and why everyone was so sad. I just told him it was because our invisible flying monkey died, and the town was upset about who killed it. He wasn't able to watch or understand the news channel on the television or radio, so he bought my story. Even though we were older, and he was able to understand the news, he never asked about the situation, and he never found out about it, which made me a little happy.

Matthew frowned when I was quiet for so long, and he stretched his arms across the table, squeezing my arm in a bored manner.

"Alfred, you look so glum. Let's go play C.O.D. or something. I'll do your homework later, eh?" He suggested, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me smile. I nodded happily, dropping the pencil and picking up Matthew and his chair, taking him to the living room and setting him down in front of the flat screen. I have to admit, I didn't work out that often. I just had a lot of energy pent up in me, and I was able to do things most teenagers couldn't. Except for Ludwig, though. Oh yeah, I wanted to call him, he's been acting weird lately. Same with Veneziano, she's been weird too. Funny, I always thought that she'd become really breasty when she got older, but she's flatter than a flat-screen TV.

"Hey, I gotta call Ludwig real quick. Get the game ready." I said, and Matthew obliged, getting off his chair and plugging in the Xbox and putting the game in. I got my cell phone from my room, jamming in the dude's number and pressing it against my ear as I walked down the stairs.

"Alfred, hurry up or I'll make you a lady, eh!" Matthew called out, making me laugh.

"Hello?" Came the deep and gruff voice of my friend Ludwig. He used to have this high whiney voice when he was a kid, but once puberty hit, he grew a bajillion inches and got a lot of hair and his voice dropped like a hot potato. He got pretty buffed out too, but he actually worked out. He looked like he could be an Abercrombie and Fitch model, if he wasn't so stern all the time.

"Ludwig! Hey, it's your awesome friend Alfred!" I said energetically, plopping down in the armchair next to Matthew and picking up my remote to find that he had already started the game. I was, in fact, a chick in bright pink armor. I stuck my tongue out at the blond next to me, and he just laughed more.

"Oh, hey Alfred. Did you do your homework?" He asked, getting to work already. He was such a workaholic. Homework this, homework that. It got a little annoying, but I appreciated it. He was only trying to help this straight D student.

"Yeah, I did, with Mattie's help." I said, getting a confused noise, and I sighed, "My brother. Anyway, that's not why I called. You've been acting weird, dude. Tell me what's up." I said, holding the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I played COD.

"Oh… eh… I don't want to talk about it…" He said, but he didn't hang up. Whenever Ludwig didn't want to talk about something, he would hang up right away, or try and change the subject. Whenever he did, though, he would say he wouldn't then wait awkwardly for you to pry. It was kind of funny how he did it, too, but it made it easy to understand him.

"Come on, dude, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. What, did you break up with your cootie-girl Veneziano?" I teased, and I got a weird noise from him. I frowned and sat up more, "Whoa, you didn't did you?"

"No… but it's about Veneziano." He sighed out, and I paused the game. I motioned for Matthew to stay quiet and I put it on speaker, placing it on my knee so both me and Matthew could hear what happened. Matthew always loved to hear gossip. It became a hobby of his to hang around in the men's or women's bathroom at school, just to hear the people chat about recent goings-on in the school. He was always the king of gossip, even though he couldn't ever tell anyone about it other than me. Then I would tell Kiku, Ludwig, and Veneziano, and the rumors would spread. It was a great little alliance we had. My brother put his controller down and listened excitedly, staring at the phone expectantly.

"Well…. And don't say anything until I'm done, okay? And don't tell anyone else!" He said first, then sighed and cleared his throat, "Well, You know how I'm on the basketball team, and we had a big game last week?"

"Yah, I was there, and you guys kicked ass. I screamed out 'Ludwig, have my babies' pretty loudly, remember?" I chuckled out, getting a low growl.

"That was you? Why you little- err… no nevermind. Anyway, I had forgotten something in the locker room after the game, so the next day after school, I went to go get it…. And… well… at first I thought I walked into the wrong locker room, because I saw Veneziano in there. D-don't judge me… but, I tried to get a closer look at… Veneziano."

"Ludwig you perv!" I cried out, laughing loudly and getting a whine from the guy.

"Shut up! Let me finish my story!" He growled out. Me and Matthew were still laughing, though, and I covered my mouth for him to continue.

"Anyway… Veneziano was in the shower, so I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see Veneziano naked for once… and, well, when I got close enough… Veneziano…" He let out a deep breath, shaky and uncertain, "Veneziano has a penis."

Matthew had to cover his mouth as he screamed in shock, then he flopped onto the floor, rolling around as he laughed, clutching his sides in pain. I was covering my mouth too, trying to keep from laughing out loud. I thought Ludwig was just joking, but he crushed that thought when he let out another sigh.

"I can't believe it… I've been dating a guy and I didn't even know it. No wonder why I couldn't get to second base… Did you know Veneziano was a guy?" Ludwig asked, sounding like a lost and confused puppy.

I swallowed my laughter, then said in a shaky voice, "Are you absolutely sure Vene's a guy? But… He's so girly!" I said, my lips twitching as I forced the laughter back. Matthew was having the time of his life on the floor, laughing so hard no noise was coming out and tears were streaming down his face. I had to look away from him to keep myself sane.

"I saw… everything. And… Alfred…. The worst part is… I… I had a stiffy."

"W-w-w-w-what?" I almost squealed, covering my mouth again. The tears flowed freely, and my stomach was hurting from suppressing the laughter for so long. I couldn't hold it back, and I let out a deep, taunting laughter that sounded a little like "Bwahahahaha!"

"Shut up! Don't laugh at me!" Ludwig huffed out. I was sure Matthew was having a seizure now from laughing so hard, just because his body kept convulsing and shaking in his silent laughter.

"Okay, Alfred, it might not have been the worst part. You have to make sure not to tell anyone! Even Kiku!" Ludwig said, and I bit my lip to force out an excited "I promise."

"I… I… I slept with him." He mumbled, and my hands flew to my face, covering my beet-red face and tear-stained cheeks.

"Ludwig, stop it, you're killing me!" I cried out, kicking my feet in the air as if I was fighting off laughter. Matthew's laughter made it look like I had just murdered his favourite pet in front of him because of how much he was crying.

"Shut up!" He scoffed, "I bet you never even slept with anyone!" He attacked me with that, and my laughter quickly died out. His end went quiet too, and Matthew's laughter slowed too and he looked at me curiously, wiping his eyes.

"A-Alfie, what's that face for?" He asked, still laughing a little. I bit my lip, unable to keep the memories from coming.

"Alfred, I'm sorry." Ludwig finally said, "I didn't mean… I just… I forgot…" He stammered, no longer embarrassed about he and Veneziano.

"Don't talk about it." I mumbled, wiping my eyes too, "Ah, well… Thanks for telling me what was up. Do I have permission to tease your girl- er… boyfriend?" I asked, making Matthew giggle a little. Ludwig let out a sigh.

"Nothing violent. And make sure there isn't anyone but us around." Ludwig instructed, then cleared his throat, "I heard from Kiku, by the way… Are you okay? He didn't…"

"Ludwig, drop it." I said sternly, and Matthew frowned a little, tilting his head in confusion. "I'm fine. Anyway, I'm sure if he ever came back, you, Kiku, and Veneziano would be the first to know." I said, then hung up, tossing the phone onto the couch and grabbing my controller. Matthew kept his frown, and picked up his controller and we continued playing.

"What was that last part about?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, and unlike Ludwig, I meant it when I said it. If I ever wanted to talk about something, I wouldn't wait for someone to ask. I'd go up to them and just spit it out until I was satisfied. That was the type of person I was.

* * *

><p>"Veneziano!" I yelled out as the boy walked down the hall alone in one of his fancy white and red dressed. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me, waving. I ran over to him, making sure we were alone, then I threw an arm around him, ruffling his hair.<p>

"Dude, I heard you have a dick!" I said happily, making his cheeks flush and burn red.

"W-what? Who told you?" He squeaked out, looking nervous. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"I found out myself." I said proudly, puffing out my chest in a manly manner, "Anyway, why didn't you ever tell me, dude? I was so worried, I was thinking you'd never grow a pair of hooters, but now I understand why!"

Veneziano shook his head, smiling now. He continued walking, patting his skirt down so it wasn't wrinkled. "Ve, I dressed like a girl so much when I was a kid that I didn't want to stop. So, I got my caretaker to make more dresses for me, and she even put in the school records that I was a girl. I don't have P.E., so there's no need to worry too much." He explained, shrugging. I laughed a little and ruffled his hair more.

"Did you tell Ludwig?" I asked, wanting to hear his side of the story. His cheeks burned red and his adjusted his bag that slung across his chest from on shoulder to his opposite hip.

"I didn't… but… he found out." Veneziano mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Please, do tell!" I chuckled out, walking with the boy out of the hallway and down to the entrance gate of the school.

"W-well, I was taking a shower after school because it was a really hot day, and I thought the place was empty, but then I heard a really loud gasp, and when I looked, Ludwig was standing there and I tried to cover myself, but he already saw…" Veneziano told me. We were still quite far from the gate. Why did they have to build it so far away? It was like a five minute walk to the gate, and if you were late, you were screwed.

"What did he say?" I questioned, my arm still around his shoulder.

"Ve, he didn't have to say anything…" Veneziano almost purred, "He didn't have to tell me what he wanted."

"Wow." I said flatly, mouth gaping open in shock, "That was a little too sexual for me."

Veneziano just laughed a little, then shook his head. As we neared the entrance, I noticed a man standing by the gate and looking in. He was wearing a business suit, and something about him made my stomach flip. I stopped walking and Veneziano frowned, looking at me, then following my eyes to the man at the gate. Veneziano frowned, then took my hand and tried tugging me towards the exit, but I shook my head and took a step back, finally able to place the man's face.

"Alfred, what's the matter?" He asked softly, looking at the man again, then back at me. Of course he wouldn't be able to recognize him like I do. He wasn't the one that man molested. I shook my head again and took Veneziano's hand, dragging him back towards the school. The man at the gate frowned, but didn't pursue us. Instead, he turned and left, but I didn't leave the school. I stayed in the hallway, sitting next to the principal's office, and Veneziano stood beside me, looking down at me with a frown. No one was left at the school except for us, and I refused to move until an adult I could trust would show up.

"Come on, you're scaring me, ve…" Veneziano whimpered, sitting beside me and hugging me with his thin, feminine arms. I shook my head, but I let him hug me.

"I need a parent… or a staff member." I mumbled, shivering a little and hugging Veneziano's arm. The boy bit his lip nervously, then pulled out his cell phone and called Ludwig.

"Ve, Come back to school, quickly. I don't know what to do, but Alfred isn't budging!" He whimpered out, and Ludwig's voice came back loud enough for me to hear his gruff "Okay!"

Just thirty minutes later, we heard heavy boot-steps walking down the hall, and Veneziano waved to the person closing in on us. I hugged the brunette's arm tightly, not wanting him to let go. Then, then boots stopped in front of me, and the man crouched down. For a minute, I mistook the blond hair for Arthur's, and I let out a yell.

"Alfred, calm down!" The deep, booming voice of Ludwig came, and I fell silent, shivering terribly and staring into the blue eyes that definitely belonged to Ludwig. Veneziano frowned more and hugged me tighter, rubbing my arms.

"Do you know what's happening?" Veneziano asked the German boy, and he shook his head. He carefully patted my hair, looking into my eyes.

"Did he just collapse?" Ludwig asked. He was the biggest geek there was, and seemed to have an answer for everything, mostly if they were medical-related. He could be a prodigy if he became a doctor, but he constantly told us that wasn't what he wanted. He never told us what he wanted, though, which made me sure he just wanted to be a doctor and rub it in our faces. Veneziano pulled me from my thoughts.

"No. We were walking out to the gate and we were talking about me being a boy, then he just stopped and started heading back into the school, dragging me with him." Veneziano said, looking worried. I just stared into Ludwig's eyes blankly and numbly. God, they were so blue! They looked like little sapphires! Sapphires are blue, right? Or was it Amber? No, Amber is red, isn't it? Well, they looked like jewels, and that's all that mattered. They made me think of the ocean, and they were so stern. I have blue eyes, too, but mine are a boring blue. They don't glitter and shine like Ludwig's does. What makes it so different? Does he put make up on them or something? Or maybe it's because he doesn't keep them behind glasses. I hated the day I got glasses, it was sixth grade and I didn't have Ludwig to back me up when people started calling me four-eyes. Veneziano was pretty nice, though, and he would give everyone the raspberry for me. Kiku even retaliated, making a home-made stink bomb and setting it off in the bathrooms. No one called me four-eyes again…

"You were just walking? Maybe he was suffering from shock from finding out you were a boy." Ludwig mused, tapping my cheek lightly to try and bring me from my trance. No, I don't want to be pulled from it, Ludwig, your eyes are too magnificent. My mind was numb from the shock, yes, but not the shock of finding out Veneziano's true gender. I wanted to add that I saw him, but when I opened my mouth, all that came out was slurred words and noises that made no sense.

"Ve! Ve! I remember, he stopped walking because he saw someone at the gate! Yeah, that's right! Ve, he just stared at the man for a bit, then turned and brought me with him! I didn't even recognize the man." Veneziano said, looking proud that he remembered. His arms were still around my torso tightly, and I started shivering at the mention of the man, my mind blanking even further.

Ludwig's blue eyes snapped to Veneziano, wide in shock and panic.

"Do you remember what the man looked like, Veneziano?" He asked urgently, looking back at me and slapping my face again, but I continued staring at his face. His hair was so shiny! And not that greasy shiny! It was like gold! Liquid gold! Flowing and swaying and looking absolutely beautiful! I kind of had blond hair, but it was more of a dirty blond, and it looked more like dull, fool's gold than this god-like colour. Why was he so amazing? He was such a stubborn little brat, but god was he good-looking. I wish I had his hair and his eyes, then I'd be popular with everyone. Maybe I'd catch myself a cute girl like Veneziano, just minus the penis. Yeah, and bigger breasts. I don't want a flat-chested girlfriend. I don't think so, at least.

"Ve… he was kind of blond, but a dirty blond and he had a business suit. I didn't get a good look at him, because he was so far away. I'm sorry…" Veneziano said, frowning and still holding onto me. Ludwig bit his lip, then grabbed both of my shoulders and shook me so hard my head rolled around lazily.

"Alfred, tell me…. Was it Arthur?" He asked, and when the name slipped past his lips, my eyes snapped to focus and I shoved him and Veneziano away, clamping my hands over my ears so I didn't have to hear Ludwig say that name again. However, it felt like I just trapped an echo in my head, because the name of that horrible man bounced around in my brain, digging up memories I would have much rather forgotten. Ludwig's lips kept moving, but the echo of his voice saying that name drowned out whatever he was trying to tell me. Then he looked at Veneziano, and my eyes followed, staring at the brunette who got up and ran off for some reason. Ludwig looked back at me, and I stared into those ocean-filled eyes of his nervously, shaking more than a baby kitten in the snow. His hands were on my shoulders again, and he kept talking, but I still couldn't hear anything. He looked pretty serious, though, and I felt a little jealous. He always looked cool and collected, and here I was, shivering and probably even crying because I saw some guy in a business suit. It might not have been Arthur! It might've been some bloke walking around in a business suit!

Ludwig kept talking, but I still didn't listen. I stared at his lips blankly, still shaking though. He kept talking and talking, and his mouth looked so interesting. I wonder if everyone's mouth looks this interesting when they talk. I wanted to find out, but I wasn't sure how. It felt like an hour had passed, and Ludwig looked over to the left. I followed his eyes and saw Veneziano, Kiku, and Matthew coming towards me. I felt my brain whirr and I began feeling dizzy. Why did they bring Matthew?


	5. Chapter 5: AntiGravity Hair Curls

_Ludwig kept talking, but I still didn't listen. I stared at his lips blankly, still shaking though. He kept talking and talking, and his mouth looked so interesting. I wonder if everyone's mouth looks this interesting when they talk. I wanted to find out, but I wasn't sure how. It felt like an hour had passed, and Ludwig looked over to the left. I followed his eyes and saw Veneziano, Kiku, and Matthew coming towards me. I felt my brain whirr and I began feeling dizzy. Why did they bring Matthew?_

* * *

><p>I slowly pulled my hands away from my ears, hearing Ludwig mumbling to me in German. Damn, everyone had some sort of second language but me. I tried to learn Spanish, but it was so complicated and boring. And that kid Antonio would constantly make fun of me because I couldn't pronounce certain syllables correctly and I couldn't roll my r's. When the trio reached me, Kiku knelt down in front of me and took my hands, looking into my eyes with his blank and black ones.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I just stared into his eyes. They were like never ending pits. I just wanted to jump into them. They swallowed up all the light the more you stared.

Ludwig sighed, then shook his head, "He's been unresponsive. He just stares."

"That's probably not good." Kiku mumbled, taking my hands and pulling me, trying to get me to my feet. I just stayed sitting, though, staring at his legs now. Ludwig shook his head, "He's not going anywhere."

"Let me try." Matthew mumbled, making the trio jump a little and look at him.

"U-um, right, of course." Kiku stammered, moving out of the way, then bending down and whispering to Ludwig, getting a shake of the head from the man. Matthew crouched down in front of me, then started patting my arm with one hand, and my face with the other. Everyone watched in interest, unsure of what he was doing.

Somehow, whatever he was doing worked. I actually blinked, looking around at everyone and moving my head.

"W-what?" I managed out, blinking more and getting to my feet. Matthew smiled and stood too, hugging me tightly. I felt safe again, and I held onto my little brother, slowly slipping my arms around his waist. Ludwig got to his feet and let out a little sigh.

"Are you okay?" He asked, getting straight to the point. I slowly nodded, then blinked and shook my head.

"No… no, I saw that man. He knows where I go to school… He knows where we go to school." I said, looking at Kiku and getting a frown from the boy.

"Honestly, Alfred, I think you're in more danger than I am." He admitted, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"What's going on, anyway?" Matthew asked, getting everyone's attention again. I shook my head, hugging Matthew tighter and keeping his head away from everyone else.

"Please don't tell him." I mouthed to my friends, and they all nodded. Matthew squirmed against my hug, then looked at everyone.

"Tell me what's happening!" He demanded softly, frowning at the blank faces from everyone.

"I'm sorry, but it's a personal thing. I don't think you should know." Kiku said, and Matthew narrowed his eyes.

"I'm his brother! I want to know!" He scoffed, getting somewhat shocked expressions from everyone but me. I sighed a little, then resting my head on top of Matthew's.

"I want to go home… I just want to go home." I whimpered out, holding onto the boy. He frowned and started patting my arm and my cheek softly. I can't believe how comforting it is when he does that. It just makes me feel so relaxed…

"Come on, I'll take you home then. We'll stop by McDonalds and get a burger, too." Matthew said softly, but I shook my head.

"I just want to go home." I repeated, and Matthew frowned more.

"I'll walk with you."

"Same here."

"Ve, me too!" The other three agreed, and we started walking. Matthew's arm was around mine, and Kiku was latched onto my other arm. Ludwig was in front of me and Veneziano next to him. It felt like they were escorting me home, which didn't feel too bad. It made me feel rich and powerful and awesome. If only they were all wearing suits and glasses, like in that movie Men in Black. Weren't they making a third one soon? Exciting, I always enjoyed those movies. I noticed some people looking at us strangely, and after think about it, I realized it was probably because I looked like a drunkard. I could barely balance on my own two feet for some reason, and Matthew and Kiku hand to keep me up and kind of drag me.

We got into my neighborhood in good time, and I was able to keep myself up now. I felt a little dizzy, but I figured I would be okay if I lay down. When we reached my house, Matthew got out his key and unlocked it quickly; pushing open the door and helping Kiku bring me inside. Ludwig and Veneziano stayed by the door for a bit as Kiku and Mattie sat me down on the couch, then they came in too and locked the door behind them.

They gathered around me with worried looks, and I just stared into my lap. I didn't know I was _that_ afraid of the man. I figured if I saw him again, I would just punch him in the face or kick him in the jewels, but no. One look at his face and I turned into a sniveling little girl. I can't believe I acted like that in front of all my friends.

"Will you tell me what the matter is?" Matthew asked, sitting beside me and gripping my arm lightly. I shook my head no, then tipped my head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Thank you." I mumbled, not looking at my friends, "For bringing me home."

"It's no problem." Ludwig answered first. Veneziano made a noise of agreement, and Kiku patted my left hand comfortingly.

"Do you want us to stay until your parents get home? We could tell them we saw him hanging around the school." Kiku offered, but I shook my head quickly, closing my eyes.

"I don't want to tell them. I don't want them to know." I said quickly, and someone clicked their tongue.

"Alfred, he could try and kidnap you!" Ludwig said, and I lowered my head and looked at him.

"I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want them to know." I said sternly, staring into his eyes fiercely. He frowned and looked away, and Matthew tightened his grip. "But… it'd be nice if you stayed." I added, lowering my gaze. Veneziano gave me a smile, then got up.

"I can make something to eat. Ve, something sweet." He said, heading to the kitchen. I didn't stop him, because I knew he had taken cooking class and home ec, so he'd be a good chef. Ludwig leaned back in his chair, then looked over at the Xbox.

"I know, let's play COD or Halo or something to get your mind off of it." He suggested, and Kiku let a wicked smile slip.

"I'd like to see you play Zumba." He said to Ludwig, and the man turned red. I smiled a little and nodded.

"Ludwig, do it for the sake of my mental health. You must Zumba dance for me, Ludwig." I said in the most pitiful voice I could muster.

"I'll take the god damn Xbox and shove it down your throat, ass!" He growled out, and me and Kiku laughed a little.

"We're playing Halo and that's that." Ludwig announced, putting the game in and turning on the TV. He handed me and Kiku a remote, then noticed Matthew and frowned, "Do you want to play too?" He asked, but Matthew declined. He wasn't good at Halo for some reason. It was a FPS, like COD, but he just sucked at it. Every time we played, he'd be the first one tea-bagged. It was kind of funny.

As we played, Veneziano finished whatever he was making in the kitchen, then brought it out for us. I wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it was delicious. I had three pieces of it, and it would just melt in your mouth and make your taste buds buzz happily. Everyone seemed to like it, and Veneziano was happy we did. He joined in on the game, too, and Ludwig kept dying to keep the noob safe. Veneziano caught on to what the German was doing, and he just relied on his human body guard. Me and Kiku tried our hardest to kill the Italian, but Ludwig kept defending him and Veneziano would run away.

"Stop defending the noob! He can play for himself!" I said, and Kiku raised a brow.

"Alfred, you just called Veneziano a 'he'." Kiku tried corrected me, but I scoffed and shook my head.

"Veneziano's a dude, dude." I said, and the brunette and Ludwig glared at me, and I blushed in embarrassment, "I mean, she's as much of a dude as us, so she's a he to me. A very cute he." I tried, and Kiku bought it. Veneziano smiled happily and Ludwig just rolled his eyes, killing my character as many times as he could for the next half hour.

At around eight in the afternoon, my parents finally came home from work. Everyone was still here, and we were telling stories and playing games and eating whatever the hell Veneziano cooked. Matthew even joined in on the conversations too. He seemed pretty happy that he was being noticed, even though it would probably only be for today. When Mom came home, since she always came home first, she saw everyone and got a little upset. She brought me into a different room and lightly scolded me about inviting friends over without my permission. She wasn't sour, though, because she knew everyone there, and she knew they were good kids. She just wanted to make sure I knew she was always in charge, which I did, and I respected that. Then she asked if they wanted anything to eat, but Ludwig said they should be going soon. They only wanted to stay to make sure I was okay, anyway, and they needed to get home before their parents started flipping out.

The first to leave was Kiku, and I told him to be careful about where he went, but he gave me a sweet smile and left. Veneziano stayed behind to wash all the dishes and cooking utensils he used for his strange dessert, and Ludwig waited patiently for him like any good and whipped boyfriend would. My dad came home just as Ludwig and Veneziano were getting their shoes on, and he gave them a curious but friendly greeting and walked over to me and Matthew as we played COD. I heard him coming up behind us, and he put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from him, and he let out a sigh. I kept my eyes on the game though, and I could feel the hand hovering over my head. I narrowed my eyes at the screen, tilting my head to the side so his hand was further away.

"Of course…" Dad grumbled out, unhappy. Ever since that thing happened, he hasn't been able to lay a hand on me. Every time he did, I would flinch or yell, and when I was younger, when it was just a few months after that happened, I would just start crying and would hide under the couch again until my brother coaxed me out.

I heard Veneziano and Ludwig leave, and I paused the game and turned to look at my parents. My dad was behind me, still looking upset, and Mom was in the kitchen making dinner. Matthew watched me look at them, but they didn't pay him any attention. He stopped caring a while ago…

"Mom, how was work?" I asked, and she gave me a curious look. Then, her brow raised and she put her hands on her hips.

"What did you break this time?" She asked, and I shook my head. "You only ask me about my day when you did something wrong. Now spill it out."

"I just want to know how work was." I said, shrugging and looking up at her as innocently as I could. Her look of disbelief melted and she smiled.

"Well, it was work. Thank you for asking."

"Cool. Any weirdos?" I asked. She was a receptionist lady, kind of like a secretary I guess, and she picked up calls for her boss, who was this uber-snobbish lady in the fashion business. She always got a lot of weird and kind of funny calls. One time, she told us she answered the phone and it was one of her boss' boyfriends. She picked up the phone in the middle of her boss and the guy having phone sex. Mom was so embarrassed, but she never brought it up to her boss. Me and Matthew had the times of our lives when we heard the story though, and Mom's boss became the butt of most of our jokes for a few months.

"None today, luckily. There was one prank call, but it isn't even worthy of talking about." She joked, going back to cooking whatever was for dinner. Then I looked at Dad, who sat at the kitchen table and was reading the newspaper. Sometimes I kind of wanted to hug him, just because it always looked like he was so pissed off at the world. I tried to once, but when he hugged back I went crazy and locked myself in my room. It was terrible. Poor guy, probably thinks I hate him.

"How was your day, Dad?" I asked, and he looked up at me. He had the same eyes I did. Blue, but blank and without luster. He frowned a little and shook the paper so it would stand up stiffly. He looked back at it and cleared his throat.

"It was rather busy today." He answered me, keeping his eyes on the paper. Dad owned a small restaurant he got from his deceased friend. His buddy wanted to have a restaurant so bad that he used the money he needed for medication on the place, then begged my dad to take it while on his deathbed. Dad was a good business man, and he named the Restaurant "Gilbert's" after his friend's. I remember I told the story to Ludwig, and he got really upset and wouldn't talk to me for a week. Veneziano was used at a pigeon between us, and eventually he helped us find a resolution. I still don't completely understand what made Ludwig so angry, but I made sure to never bring it up around the guy again.

"Any weirdos for you?" I asked, resting my chin on the back of the couch I was kneeling on as I watched Dad talk. Matthew had un-paused the game and was having a killing spree. He always had more head shots than me, which made him a valuable team member. Dad shook his head no, reading over the paper.

"All my customers are pretty sane." He said, flipping the page in his newspaper, "We're doing pretty good, though. I think if it keeps going like this, I could expand within the year."

"Hey, that's good! I haven't eaten at Gilbert's in a while, do you think we could go there sometime?" I asked, and he looked at me. He seemed pretty happy I said that, and I could guess why. He loved the restaurant almost as much as his friend did.

"Maybe, if your Mother's okay with it." He said, going back to his paper. I smiled a little, then I turned back to my game, picking up my controller and killing some people with Matthew. Just before mom was done with dinner, I saw Kiku signed in to the game. I smiled and quickly plugged in my headset, slipping it on and adjusting the mic so it was just at my lips.

"Kiku!" I called out happily, "Answer me!"

"Hey Alfred." He answered back, and I chuckled, "I just signed in so you would know I got home safe."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't magically disappear." I answered, running around the map to try and find him. He always changed his outfit whenever he played, so it made it a little tough to recognize him quickly, since I skimmed over the names.

"Do you have your headset on?" Kiku asked, and I finally spotted the kid and shot at him.

"Yep. On secure and snug." I replied, laughing when I heard Kiku's upset grunt.

"Stop shooting at me!" He demanded, attacking me in return and throwing bombs. Matthew was able to sneak up behind him and deliver a perfect headshot, and Kiku sighed.

"I forgot you have an ally." Kiku mumbled, regenerating and coming back to kill us.

"I am almighty!" I said, feigning a deep voice and attacking Kiku again.

"Alfred, I wanted to talk to you about something. You have to keep playing though, so no one gets suspicious." He said, and I sighed.

"Kiku, I told you I'm fine. What happened today was a one-time thing, it'll probably never happen again. Anyway, I have you and the other guys." I said, knowing he wanted to talk about Arthur.

"But, Alfred, it's bad! And urgent!" He complained, and I let out an annoyed sigh, killing my friend and tea-bagging him to show him I didn't care about what he had to say.

"Suck it." I grumbled over the mic, and Kiku let out an impatient grumble. Matthew was giggling beside me, then went off to stock up on kills.

"Alfred, he might know where you live." He said, and I stopped tea-bagging him. I stared at the screen with a blank face, but I continued to shoot at people.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because when I was walking home I think I saw him driving around the neighborhood."

"What?" I gasped out, dropping the remote and running over to the window and peeking out. I was about to talk into the headset, but I shook my head and tossed it, snatching my cell phone and dialing Kiku's number. Matthew was surprised that I acted out like that, so he paused the game and waited for me to come back, but I stared out the window. When Kiku answered, I whispered into the phone, "Are you sure it was him?"

"I can't say I'm positive, but when I saw the man, I got really nervous and scared… I think it could have been him." As he was speaking, I saw a car slowly rolling down the street. I bit my lip and closed the blinds, then I went upstairs and into my room.

"Okay, I'm completely paranoid." I sighed out, sitting on my bed and hugging my pillow. I no longer had the race-car bed, since I was too tall to fit in it, but I had a bunch of racecars on the well above my bed. I love racecars, they're so cool. Mostly red ones.

"I can call Ludwig and tell him, and we can start meeting up at your house again and walk to school?" Kiku suggested, but I snorted.

"No way! Your house is super close to the school, you'd just be wasting time to come and walk with me!" I complained, not wanting them to go out of their way for me. Kiku whined a little.

"But, Alfred, I'm worried about you! Well, Ludwig lives closer to you, so maybe he'll walk with you? How's that?" He tried again, but I stayed stubborn.

"Kiku, I don't want to just bug him because of one guy." I complained, "Plus, he already had to waste his day with me today to get me home."

"Alfred, what if he's there in the morning?" Kiku asked, obviously really worried for me.

"I'll just ignore him. I'll carry around a rape whistle or something, I dunno. I'll be fine." I said, though I was sure I wouldn't be. Maybe if I pretend I was sick, I could stay home for a few days.

"Please, just let us help." Kiku pleaded, but I wouldn't let him.

"I don't want you guys to worry so much about me. I'll be okay. I'm tough, anyway! I can beat that freak up in a minute!" I boasted, then I noticed Matthew peeking in through my door. I frowned and waved my hand to him, inviting him into the room. He pushed the door open more and came in, closing the door behind him and sitting on my bed with me.

"Alfred, I'm worried about you." Kiku said, then he hung up afterwards. He always did dramatic things like that, and it bugged me a little. It made me feel like I was in some soppy soap opera or something. Matthew let out a soft sigh and had his knees hugged against his chest. I looked over at him and put my phone down.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on, eh?" He asked me, looking just as worried as everyone else was. I was pretty happy everyone was giving me so much attention, but I felt a bit upset that everyone thought I couldn't handle it myself.

"Because I don't want you to worry so much. It ruins your good-looking face." I replied, pinching his cheek playfully and getting a laugh from him. He looked less worried, then narrowed his eyes.

"Are you slacking on your work again? I thought you were doing all of your homework?" Matthew guessed, and I rolled my eyes.

"You've been _making_ me do all my work. I only got to slack off when I got Kiku to do my work for me." I replied, shaking my head to feign disbelief that he would ask such a question. Matthew just snorted and tugged at my hair.

"Liar! You didn't do some important paper and now your teachers are tracking you down! I found it out! Hahaha!" He cheered, tugging on my bangs, then laying on top of me to poke and prod at my face and shoulders, "You are in so much trouble! I bet when your report card comes, mom will throw a table at you!"

"Hey, shut up! I have awesome grades, because I'm an awesome person!" I complained, elbowing him, but not getting him off. He just laughed and tried tickling me, but my thick armor (a winter coat that I didn't like taking off because it was just so warm) kept him from actually tickling me. I laughed in success, then rolled us over, straddling my little brother and attacking his sides and stomach with my fingers. Matthew squirmed and thrashed, laughing loudly and trying to shove me off.

A fun fact about Mattie, if you tickle him enough, he starts squealing like a girl, and sometimes -and I mean rarely!- he snorts. I was able to get him into that girl-squealing stage, and I laughed triumphantly, tickling him even more.

"N-nah! Stop! Ha! I can't buh-breath!" He wheezed out, trying to grab my hands, but he failed. I took his wrists and pinned them up above his head, playing at his sides like they were guitar strings, digging in my nails enough to make the boy squirm. Then I spotted the strange little curl at the top of his head, bouncing about as I tickled him. He always tugged at my hair so… why not? I let go of his wrists, but he kept his arms above his head anyway, still squirming and kicking his legs as tears ran down his cheeks from laughing so much. I slowly moved my hand over that weird curl the apparently had a grudge against gravity, and I wrapped my hand right above where the hair made a small 'o' shape.


	6. Chapter 6: Glue On Jeans

I got a review from someone, asking how Arthur felt about jail. Hopefully, this explains his thoughts! :D

* * *

><p><em>Then I spotted the strange little curl at the top of his head, bouncing about as I tickled him. He always tugged at my hair so… why not? I let go of his wrists, but he kept his arms above his head away, still squirming and kicking his legs as tears ran down his cheeks from laughing so much. I slowly moved my hand over that weird curl the apparently had a grudge against gravity, and I wrapped my hand right above where the hair made a small 'o' shape.<em>

* * *

><p>I gripped it tightly and tugged, but not strong enough to pull it out.<p>

When I tugged the hair, Matthew's back arched and his knees drew up against my back. His eyes squeezed shut and he let out a butterfly-inducing moan that sent shivers down my spine. His hands flew to my shoulders and he tried to push me off so I wouldn't touch that strange spot on his head, but when he pushed, I accidentally pulled on the curl once more, dragging out another cry of pleasure. I felt something digging into my thigh, and I quickly got off of him, letting go of his hair and backing away from him. He had such a lewd expression right now, and he slapped his hand over that piece of hair, trapping it against his head in embarrassment. He curled his legs up against his chest, trying to hide what was digging into my leg earlier. I could feel my face heating up, and I just stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know that would happen." I tried to apologize, but I heard Matthew stand up without responding to me. Then, when I thought he was gone, I lifted my head slightly to see him standing right in front of me with his hands pulling his shirt down over his problem area.

"Well… aren't you going to take responsibility?" He asked shyly, making my heart stop working. I felt the blood drain from my face and my whole body went numb. Take responsibility? _Take responsibility?_ Why- no, _how_ could he ask me to _take responsibility?_ Oh my god… does this mean he actually wants me to touch him? M-my cute little _twelve-year-old_ brother wanted me to _touch_ him! My heart started beating again, but it grew into a fast pounding tempo. My face regained its colour and a little extra, my cheeks now tinted a light red.

"You're twelve!" I sputtered out, holding my hands out to push him away, but not wanting to actually touch him, so they hung there in front of his shoulders awkwardly.

"That's okay, Alfie. I won't tell if you won't." He practically purred out, and my face heated up further. I backed up against the wall, shaking my head quickly and staring at that sexual face of Mattie's. Dear god, I didn't know Mattie –_my _Mattie- was a pervert! He took a step towards me, and my heartbeat increased tenfold.

"B-but… you're my brother!" I tried again, hoping he would just change his mind and go to his room to handle his _business_ on his own. He gave me a small, but still very seducing smile and he took another step, grasping one of my outstretched hands and bringing it to that curl. I instinctively grabbed it, but I didn't tug. He pulled on my arm to try and get me to yank that piece of hair, but I loosened my grip, and my fingers slid down the curl, making Matthew shudder and blush more.

Oh. My. God.

Has Matthew always been this friggin' sexy? He made me let go of the curl and started sucking on two of my fingers, and I watched him without protest, my mouth hanging open in shock and slight arousal. Mattie… My Mattie… How could my little brother be such a little pervert? His tongue is so soft, though… I kind of wonder what it would feel like down _there…_

When I thought about it, my mind flashed to Arthur when he sucked on me, and I quickly pulled away from the sexy blond who was trying to coax me into _taking responsibility._ I shook my head a bit, trying to rid the thought of Arthur from my mind when I had much more important things to worry about. Matthew whined a little when I pulled away from him. I could feel him staring at me as I got onto my bed, pulling the sheets up and over my head.

"Don't hide from me, eh." He huffed out, yanking the blanket down and straddling me, "Come on, Alfred, you started it! So be a man and finish it!"

I stared up at him in shock, horrified that this was my _little brother_, but oh so very turned on that he was doing this! I was so confused right now…

"W-why don't you find someone else to do it with?" I questioned, shivering when he rolled his hips against my junk, "Get a girlfriend or something! Or a boyfriend! Whichever one!" I suggested, but Matthew rolled his eyes and put a hand on my chest, forcing me onto my back. My mind skipped back to when Arthur had done a very similar thing, and I started getting more and more nervous about the situation.

"Alfie, you're the only one who actually knows about me…" He whimpered out, giving me a sad but still very alluring look, "And because you've taken care of me for so long since no one else did, I just want to… pay you back." He said, his pitiful look gone and a mischievous one present.

"You were planning on this?" I gaped, horrified but amazed that my baby brother was such a clever little perv. Matthew just blushed and lowered himself so his chest was against mine. He lightly kissed my chin, and I flinched away from him.

"But you're twelve!" I repeated, trying to get him off, but he clung to me like glue on jeans.

"We don't have to go all the way." He purred, licking my neck, dragging back horrible memories with that spongy and soft tongue of his.

"I'd much rather not go at all!" I whimpered out, trying to shove him away again. He huffed a little and sat up, lifting his shirt off his body to expose his thin and kid-like body to me. I whined and closed my eyes, wishing he would put his shirt back on. I felt him lick up my neck again, but on the other side, and I strained to pull away from him. Instead of getting away, though, he started nibbling at my earlobe, and my mind kept bouncing between now and Arthur. It was making me a little dizzy and my stomach kept doing flips. I swear, it'll tangle itself up if it keeps moving around! It felt like insects were crawling inside of it, and I hated it.

"I think you just need some convincing." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver again. I didn't notice his hand at first, but when he started undoing my pants, I realized where it was, and I actually shoved him off.

"Don't touch that, Arthur!" I practically screamed. Matthew was at the foot of my bed. He almost fell off when I shoved him, but he caught himself before he did. We both heard a click, the sound of the hall lights turning on. Matthew bit his lip and pulled his shirt back on, and Mom and Dad burst into my room, seeing me shivering on my bed, but alone (Well, to them, I assume, I looked alone.) Mom went to me immediately, putting a hand on my forehead, then stroking my cheek. Dad was looking around the room, opening the closets and checking in the small hiding spots I had. Even under my bed.

"Are you okay? What happened?" My mom was quick to ask, holding my red face with both hands and looking into my confused blue eyes. Her eyes were Mattie's colour, and they held the same comforting feeling that Matthew had.

I shook my head slowly, looking down at her neck, "It was just a dream, that's all." I mumbled, and Dad looked over at me.

"Are you sure it was just a dream?" He questioned me. I learned my lesson to never lie to him when it came to things like Arthur. I remember I kept having dreams about the guy when I was younger, but I didn't tell dad. When he found out, though, he scolded me and beat me, then got me a therapist. After that, I realized they wouldn't hate me for being dragged into doing _that_ with Arthur and that they actually wanted to take care of me. It was a nice revelation, and my therapist even helped make the dreams go away.

I nodded at my Dad's question, sitting up properly and pulling my legs to my chest, "Just a bad dream." I mumbled, then flicked my eyes over to my little brother who was standing in the corner of the room, his face pink but scrunched up in confusion as mom and dad fretted over me. Matthew's eyes locked with mine, and he dropped his face to his feet, fumbling with his shirt in an embarrassed manner. Ah, there's my little brother. The _not_ perverted one that tea-bagged assholes on COD. I think I like this one more than sexually frustrated Matthew.

"Well, if it was just a dream, it'll be okay. Do you want some Nyquil?" Dad asked, crossing his arms and frowning at me. I thought about it. Nyquil would knock a kid out for _hours_, putting them in such a deep sleep that they wouldn't even dream of static. I shook my head no, though, because I didn't want to seem like some drama queen. My mom kissed me forehead, and my dad just nodded and exited the room. When I heard the door to their bedroom close, I looked over at Matthew and crossed my arms.

"See what you did?" I huffed out quietly, so mom and dad wouldn't hear. Matthew blushed more, playing with his shirt.

"I'm sorry… I got ahead of myself." He mumbled, then looked up at me and pushed his bangs back a little, "Um, who's Arthur?"

I glared at my brother for the first time in ages, then I laid back down, curling up in a tight ball and pulling my Superman blanket up and around my shoulders. Shut up, Superman is the shit.

"Go to bed." I grumbled out, and I heard Matthew leave. He shut off my lights for me and closed my door, so I mentally thanked him for doing that for me.

The next morning, I knew I would have to go to school. There was no way my parents would buy me being sick the night after I claimed to have a bad dream about Arthur. I woke up a little late, so I had to rush to get ready for school. I threw on the cleanest clothes I could find, then tossed my homework and books into my green backpack (which I really hated, but Dad looked so happy when I agreed to use it, so I didn't tell him it was hideous.) and I hopped down the stairs, two at a time. Mom had already made breakfast for me and Matthew. Lucky little brother was able to stay thirty minutes longer than me since he still went to junior high school. I stuck my tongue out at him as he sat there, eating his eggs slowly and happily. He laughed at me, and I proceeded to stuff my face of foods. Apparently, we made a secret agreement to never talk about yesterday, which made me happy. When I looked at Matthew, though, he seemed a little sad…

"Hurry up, you ungrateful little brat, you're going to be late!" Mom yelled, waving a wooden spoon at me threateningly. I chuckled and grabbed the bacon from my plate, hugging my mom tightly and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast. Love you Mom, Love you Mattie." I called out, then hopped out the front door. I bit into one of the three bacon slices I managed to grab, walking quickly towards school. When I exited the neighborhood, I began getting that paranoid feeling again. I was on my last strip of bacon, which, to me, was a very bad omen… Mostly because it meant that I had no more bacon.

I looked around nervously, then noticed a car I swore I walked by a while ago. The windows all seemed to be tinted, so I couldn't see into it. Isn't that a hazard or something? Don't people get arrested or ticketed for tinting all their windows? I thought so… Maybe the owner's foreign or something? I dropped the thought, finishing off my bacon and continuing my walk. I heard the faint sound of a car engine starting up, then tires rolling. I glanced over my shoulder to see that tinted car rolling towards me. My heart almost jumped out of my throat, and I picked up the pace, almost jogging to school.

I knew I was still pretty far away, and I also knew I was going to be late, but when the car pulled up next to me, I found myself wishing I had wings or a magical power of teleportation or something. Please, god, if you do exist, please, please, _please_ give me magical teleportation powers and send me to school, I promise I will do _all _of my homework! ….. Okay, not all of it, but some of it! Maybe even math!

"Alfred." My heart stopped at the sound of that voice calling my name. I didn't even have to look over my shoulder to know who it was. I ditched the backpack -I'm sure dad will understand why if I explain it to him- and I took off, full speed towards the school. The car sped up to catch me, then swung around, parking right in front of me. I almost ran into it, but I was able to skid to a stop. I tried running the other way, but the door swung open and wacked my legs, making me stumble over me feet and collapse on the ground. He stepped out onto the sidewalk, and I tried in vain to get up, but I must've twisted my ankle when I tripped. I whimpered and started crawling, but his foot came down on my back hard and he forced me onto my stomach.

"I missed you too." He chuckled out, and I looked over my shoulder at him to see that horrible look in his eyes and a wicked grin. He looked good for someone who had gone to jail. He was wearing that business suit, and the heel of his leather dress shoe dug into my lower back painfully. I clawed at the ground as I tried to crawl away. I had to run, I had to hide. I didn't want this, I just wanted to have a normal life! I never asked for this!

"Be a good boy, Alfred, and get in the car." Arthur said, removing his foot. I tried getting to my feet again, but when I put my weight on my left foot, my ankle throbbed painfully and it made me wince. I turned towards Arthur, gripping my left thigh to try and mute the pain. He was the same height as me…. Somehow, he was still intimidating though. He was staring at me expectantly, and he was holding open the car door for me to get in. I looked down at the door, then started backing up, trying not to put too much pressure on my ankle. Arthur's eyes narrowed, and he started for me. I turned quickly and tried to run, ignoring the pain as best as I could.

"Dammit, get back here!" He yelled at me, but I ran anyway. I wasn't sure if he was running after me, but the thought that he could be made me push myself further. It felt like my ankle was going to break at this rate, and finally, when I thought I would get away, my ankle gave out on my and sent me crashing to the cement. Apparently, Arthur had been chasing me, because he showed up right behind my, flipping me onto my back with a kick to the gut and stepping on my injured ankle, making the pain intensify.

"Stop it!" I yelled, but he forced his foot down harder, making me cry out in pain. He smirked at this, then eased up on the pressure.

"Now, get in the car." He said, bending down and dragging me to my feet, shoving me towards the car. I limped painfully towards it, shaking horribly. The mere thought of punching Arthur had been wiped from my thoughts, and all that I could process was to keep the pain away, I had to get in the car. When I reached the black vehicle, I grabbed onto the edge of the door, lowering myself onto the leather seats in the back and closing the door behind me. I quickly scooted to the other side, but before I could try and open it and run again, Arthur had already locked the doors. He got in the car and put it in drive. Damn child locks, keeping the door locked no matter how many times you pressed the button! He smirked at me, then pulled away from the sidewalk he had parked on. He didn't even go back for my backpack, which kind of sucks. I wasn't able to mope about it for long, though, because of that sinking feeling in my chest that was telling me I was probably going to die.

"Do you know much about jail, Alfred?" He asked me, keeping his angry green eyes on the road in front of him. I bit my lip. So he definitely had a grudge… I shook my head as an answer, but he didn't see it. He continued talking, though.

"Jail is a load of bullocks, it is. I had to be isolated because it got out that I was a child molester! How rude of them. I didn't hurt anyone, unlike some of them, those murderous freaks." Arthur ranted, and I kept my head down, listening to him talk. He was definitely upset. If he shot me in the face right now, I wouldn't be surprised. "Of course, when I got out, I immediately wanted to track you down. I would've found you sooner, too, if they didn't keep tabs on me for the first year. What a shame, too. I didn't get to see you grow up."

I fidgeted in my seat, leaning down a little to rub my sore ankle. I wished he would just kill me and get it over with. Hearing him talk about jail made me nervous, and I definitely didn't want to be alive for him to molest me again. Wasn't I too old now? He's a pedophile, right? So he should be going after ten-year-old boys, not sixteen-year-old teenagers!

"Well, I was happy when I saw you hadn't moved away. It makes things a lot easier. I still have your address, you know." He said with a cocky tone in his voice. I still didn't look at him and I kept rubbing my ankle. The pain really sucked, and I was hoping that when we got to his house, I could run away again without collapsing this time.

"Alfred, look at me when I talk to you." He demanded, and I bit my lip. The last thing I wanted was to look at the man, but if it were necessary to keep his hands off of me, I slowly slid my eyes up to the rearview mirror, catching green ones staring back at me angrily. I wanted to look away, but I forced myself to keep eye contact, no matter how much I was shaking. When he seemed satisfied, he looked back at the road and continued his story.

"I saw you at your school. You ran away from me. Who was that girl you were with? Did you get yourself a girlfriend?" He asked. He sounded a little jealous, but I wasn't sure if that was just my imagination or not. I kept looking into the rearview mirror, still quiet. He looked at me with dangerous eyes, then cleared his throat, "I expect an answer."

"What if I was dating her?" I mumbled, not brave enough to speak clearly, but still stupid enough to test the man's temper. Why the hell did I say that, anyway? Life or death situation and I'm pissing off the captor! I would be the first to die in a post-apocalyptic zombie horror movie. _First to die!_ And I'm not even black, or a girl! Now, don't call me racist, because you know it's true. Name _one_ movie where the black guy or girl survives until the very end. And when I say girl, I mean the decent looking one, not the slut with double d's.

"If you were dating her, I'd advise you break up with her." Arthur answered me, pulling me from my thoughts. I blinked dumbly, then looked away from the rear view mirror.

"I'm not dating." I said, and I heard him chuckle.

"Good." He replied, pulling into a garage at a new house. The garage was a cream colour, and the house was painted beige on the outside. The roof was a darker, chocolate brown, and the door was too. Arthur wouldn't turn the car off until the garage door was closed, and when the child-lock was released, I pushed the door open and tried to limp my way to the door that led to the backyard to see if I could escape. It was a pitiful attempt, and Arthur caught me without even trying.

"Let's go get ice on that." He said, dragging me by the back of my jacket into the house. We stepped into a thin hallway, and it was pretty dark. There was a rug running down the middle, but the floor was made out of linoleum.

"You moved…" I mumbled, and Arthur let out a sigh.

"Of course I did. I didn't want my neighbors antagonizing me just because I had strange sexual interests." Arthur said snootily, taking out a cell phone and turning it off. He looped my arm over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt uncomfortable with him touching me, but I was a little grateful that he was kind enough to help me hobble down the hall.

"You really jammed your ankle, didn't you?" He sighed out, sounding more like a concerned father than a child molester. We exited the hallway after a short turn and entered the living room. Like the last house, the living room was connected with the front door. Unlike the last house, the living room's carpet was a beige colour, not white. And the door was a double door, not a single. Also, in a small 3ft by 3ft square in front of the door was more linoleum, and it was coffee coloured. There was a shoe rack there, with a lot of fancy shoes and even a pair of slippers. He led me over to a new couch he had. It was black and made of leather. When I sat on it, it made a horrible squeaking noise, and I must've made a face because Arthur laughed.

"I don't like it either." He said, taking one of the black furry pillows and placing it on the wooden coffee table, lifting my injured leg and resting my foot on the pillow. He left the living room to a kitchen that was connected to it across from the hall. I saw him enter the kitchen, but I turned my attention to my aching foot. My shoes were muddy, but the mud was dried and I didn't stain the carpet with it this time. I reached over to undo the laces, but then Arthur came to me and smacked my hands away.

"Just lay back." He told me, undoing my shoes for me. Yeah, he really was just a father, wasn't he? Weird, he always gave off that creepy 'I-live-under-your-bed' vibe in my thoughts… Was I just blowing the whole thing out of proportion? Maybe he never did molest me, and I just imagined the whole thing?

He put the bag of ice on my naked ankle, then his eyes ran up my pants and to my shirt. His fingers played with the cuff of my jeans, and he looked up at me. His eyes were glittering with that dark lust again.

Nevermind, this guy is a totally 'I-live-under-your-bed-and-rape-your-stuffed-teddy-bears' creep. If anything, I didn't freak out about what happened between us enough. I sucked the thing into proportion. No, smaller than proportion! I sucked it into a small dot that people wouldn't notice! I sucked the issue so much it turned into a Matthew!

Ouch, if only he heard that…


	7. Chapter 7: Considering Being Considerate

Lol all of your guys' reviews make me all giddy. I'm breaking my rule (of one update per day) and I'm posting a second part! ENJOY THE RAPE. oh yeah, THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ IT! though I made it obvious that there will be rape in this story, so it's your fault entirely.

* * *

><p><em>Nevermind, this guy is a totally 'I-live-under-your-bed-and-rape-your-stuffed-teddy-bears' creep. If anything, I didn't freak out about what happened between us enough. I sucked the thing into proportion. No, smaller than proportion! I sucked it into a small dot that people wouldn't notice! I sucked the issue so much it turned into a Matthew!<em>

_Ouch, if only he heard that…_

* * *

><p>"It's really cold." I complained, wiggling my toes. Arthur gave me a funny look and he sat beside me.<p>

"It's ice." He answered me, moving an arm around my shoulder and kissing my neck. I flinched when his lips touched my skin, and I tried moving away, but his hand gripped my shoulder and he glared at me.

"I don't like it when you do that." I said before he could scold me. His eyes seemed to soften a little, but his glare was still present.

"I don't like it when you don't let me touch you." He retorted, rubbing his thumb against my shoulder, "How's your ankle?"

"It's cold." I answered flatly, looking away from him and down at the Ziploc bag of ice. Arthur let out a disappointed sigh, and his fingers went from my shoulder to my neck, rubbing a slightly sensitive spot in circles.

"Alfred, didn't you miss me a little?" He asked, his eyes also on the bag of ice. I glanced at his face and he looked pretty sad. A little lonely too. I stopped my pity party when I remembered he was a child molester. I looked away from him and tried to push his hand away.

"No. I was happy you were put away." I told him, and I felt his eyes on my face. He adjusted his position, and his finger started playing with my ear.

"I remember what I wanted to ask you." He said, and I looked at him through the corner of my eye, "I wanted to ask you why you tried to convince the jury that what we did was consensual?"

I blinked, then turned to face him head on. I thought about the trial, and I remembered clearly telling everyone that we had a deal, and that he shouldn't be in jail. I frowned at the question now, and I looked away again, turning my head away from him and instead staring at the glass door to the right of me. The backyard was small, but it was very green.

"I was a kid. I didn't understand the concept of rape and molestation. But now I do, and I want to go home." I said boldly, amazed that I still had some bravery left. The courage ran away just as quickly as it came, though, mostly when I felt his fingers stop playing with my ear.

"You told me you would do anything." Arthur said coldly, removing his arm from around my shoulders.

"I… didn't know anything meant _that_…" I mumbled, feeling nervous and scared again. I glanced at Arthur, and even though we were the same height, he was horribly intimidating. He moved his head closer and bit my neck roughly. I yelped and tried pulling away from him, pushing his forehead to get him away. When he finally let me go, he licked his lips and grabbed my chin. He moved in to kiss me, but I twisted my head to the side, and he kissed my cheek instead.

"Stop it! Stop touching me!" I yelled, unable to think properly long enough to realize I could punch the guy.

"Alfred… oh, you're just so cute… Let me touch you… Let me into you, Alfred." Arthur whispered into my ear, making me shiver from disgust and I tried to jab at him with my elbow, but he didn't back off. He finally closed his filthy mouth over my own in a kiss, and I tried to get away, but his grip was like iron. He slowly lowered me onto the couch so I was lying on my back, still kissing me. My foot slid off the coffee table, and it hit the couch, making my ankle throb. Arthur still didn't pull away and he ran his hand up my shirt, rubbing my chest with his palm. When he finally freed me from the kiss, he pulled off my jacket and my shirt, and I fought him all the way.

"Stop! Please, just stop!" I begged, but he got my top bare and he looked over my body.

"You're a little chubby, aren't you?" He teased me, poking at my sides with a finger. I flinched from his touches, trying to get my shirt back from his hand, but he held the cloth just out of my reach.

"Why are you even doing this to me? You're a pedophile! Aren't I too old?" I questioned him, making his happy expression turn dark. He threw my shirt over his shoulder and moved my legs so he was between them. I tried curling my knees against my chest, but he wouldn't let me.

"I'm not some pedophile, Alfred. I simply fell in love with a cute and sexy young boy." He answered me, and I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're a pedophile!" I cried, and he grabbed my face, squeezing my cheeks so my lips puckered. He shook my head a bit to shut me up and I stared into his evil looking green eyes in fear.

"I do not just rodger babies! I'm not some pedophilic bastard who gets randy off of child porn!" He yelled at me, shaking my head every once-in-a-while to get his point across. "I did that to you because… because you look…." I just nodded quickly, hoping he'd let go of my face already. He narrowed his eyes at me, though, and he kept his grip tight.

"Don't try to pretend that you know what I'm talking about." He growled out, then he started to kiss my forehead and cheeks again, "Now, you're going to let me touch you. If you try and fight it, I'll tie you up."

I whimpered at the idea, and he let go of my face. I stretched my mouth a little from the pain, and I brought a hand up to rub my cheek, but Arthur stopped me, grabbing my wrist and kissing where he squeezed me.

"So, will you comply, or are you going to be a little fuckwit and fight it?" Arthur asked, kissing my lips lightly. I just shook my head, covering my mouth.

"I just want to go home…" I mumbled, horrified about what he might do to me. Arthur scoffed at me and got up, pulling me to my feet. He led me down the hall again, past the white door that led to the garage and through a brown door, into a nice-sized bedroom. The bed was a queen again, with black sheets and a brown comforter. He shoved me towards the bed and slid off his coat, dropping it on the ground where he stood. I whimpered a little, wondering if I should comply or not. I definitely didn't want to comply, but I didn't want to get hurt or killed either. This time, though, I knew what was coming. Either way, I was still unprepared for it. I slowly got onto the bed, sitting so I was facing him. I watched as he loosened his tie, his hungry and lust-filled eyes running over me. He flicked the tie to the floor, then rolled up his sleeves as if he was about to take out the trash.

He smirked at me, then went to his nightstand and tossed a bottle of lube at me. I frowned at the bottle, not sure what he wanted me to do.

"If you don't prepare yourself, it'll end up hurting." Arthur explained, and my cheeks drained of colour. He wanted me to touch myself _in front _of him? I shook my head quickly, pushing the lube aside and staring at my knees in embarrassment. I didn't want him to touch me, of course, but I didn't want to masturbate right in front of him! I already choked on my pride when I let myself get caught by him so easily, I didn't want it shoved further down my throat by fingering myself in front of him! Then, Arthur let out a dry chuckle.

"Well, if you want it to hurt… Maybe you'll bleed again." He said, trying to convince me to touch myself. I shook my head more, backing up on the bed and hugging my knees like a little kid.

"I'm not doing that in front of you!" I said defiantly, but Arthur just laughed again. He moved forward, kneeling on the bed in front of me and he slid his belt off.

"Shall I do it for you then?" He asked, and I shook my head even more.

"No! I don't want this! I want to go home!" I begged, hiding my face in my hands.

"You're so cute like this…" Arthur mumbled, tossing his belt aside and grabbing the lube. "Open your legs, Alfred."

I didn't listen to him and I kept my legs tight together. There was no way he'd be getting these jeans off! I was horribly wrong in thinking that, though, because he grabbed my knees and pried my legs open, making me gasp and try to shove him away again. His hand went to my fly and he unzipped it, pulling open the two flaps. He lifted my hips and slid the blue jeans off, tossing them against the wall when they were gone. I let out a choked sob and I tried to press my thighs together again, but his hand prevented me, and he squeezed my crotch tightly. I gasped and my hips twitched, making the man above me smile. He kept rubbing his hand against my clothed penis and wouldn't stop until it stood erect.

"I guess you do miss me." He mumbled, and I tried to close my legs in response. He forced them open again, though, and did away with my briefs. "My, you've grown so much over the past few years." He taunted, kissing my knee and gliding his lips down my thigh, towards my hard-on.

"Don't do it!" I pleaded, but he ignored me, and his lips wrapped around my penis, slipping down all the way as he sucked and slurped. I think my brain must have imploded when he did that, because my body went numb and I just stared at the ceiling in fear and shock. I could hear myself breathing, and it came rigidly and in quick pants. I faintly felt Arthur's hands running across my body, and his face came into view. He was licking his lips and his eyes were dark with lust. I stared at his face, and he said something. I couldn't hear what it was, though, all I heard was a muffled mumble. He lowered his head and started kissing my neck and my chest, then I felt something press into me.

I opened my mouth to let out a cry, but I couldn't tell if I had or not. My mouth hung open and I closed my eyes tightly, pretending I wasn't here, on his bed. I felt the pain rushing through my body with each thrust he gave, and I felt his hands slipping up and down my body, but I couldn't react to it. I kept my eyes closed, imagining I were somewhere I wanted to be. The beach maybe. Or just home, playing COD with my brother. Playing COD on the beach, maybe? That'd be interesting. I always loved the sound of the waves, it was just so nice to hear.

I was rolled onto my stomach by Arthur, and he forced me onto my knees. I felt the bed bend under Arthur's weight, and he kept going, his hands on my hips as he moved. He was thrusting faster and harder, and I clutched the blankets for my life and kept my eyes closed, still not sure if I was making noise at all. I slipped back into my imagination of being at the beach with my brother, playing COD on a magical Xbox console that didn't need to be plugged in. I still felt the pain of that man intruding my body so roughly, but it was muted from my imagination and my wish for happiness. He pulled me out of my thoughts when his body shuddered, and I felt his cum pouring into me. He tainted me for the second time, and it felt even worse. Arthur pulled out of me, finally letting go of my sore hips, and he let me lay on his bed. I had been crying, I realize, since my cheeks were wet and there was a dark spot on the bed where I hid my face. My throat was sore, so I was probably yelling or screaming. It hurt to swallow…

"Go to sleep." He whispered to me, kissing my neck. I was too tired and too sad to pull away from him, and he kissed me more because he knew this. He pulled the dirty blankets over my shoulders, tucking me in, then fixing his clothes and leaving the room. I laid on my side, staring at the white pillows beside me in shame. How could I just let him do this to me _again?_ I thought I would have at least been able to fight him off… What am I going to tell my parents? Should I tell them? I don't think I should… I don't want them to judge me or pity me… Pity is just as bad, if not worse, than being mocked or hated.

What would I tell Kiku…?

I fell asleep after that thought, not even caring to dream of something nice. I was probably sleeping for a few hours, since when I opened my eyes again, the sun was much brighter, and the shadows had moved quite the distance. I smelled warm tea, and slowly rolled onto my back to see a very familiar white porcelain cup filled almost to the brim with a golden-brown coloured tea. The steam rose from the liquid lazily, and I slowly moved into a sitting position. I was completely naked, but my clothes weren't anywhere in the room. I pulled the blanket up around one arm, the other holding the cup of tea carefully. I sipped the contents and sighed. This was probably the best tea I've ever had, which was a little depressing. I bet if I get rid of Arthur and age enough to forget about this, if I ever drink this tea again, I'll be riddled with the horrible nightmare of my childhood.

I rested my head against the headboard, a beautifully carved wooden piece that might've been made out of mahogany. If not, the stain was good enough to make it seem like it. I ran my finger down one of the curves, sipping the tea again and savouring the taste. I looked over to the nightstand again, noticing the plate of oreo's. I set the tea down, then reached for one of five, twisting the two cookies from each other and scraping the white cream off with my teeth. I really love oreo's, they tasted great…

But does he really think he could make me happy after doing _that_ to me by giving me tea and oreo's? I ate another in silent thought, a little angry that he treated me like this. Of course, I guess he could treat me worse. Maybe I should just be happy that he gives me food instead of trapping me in his basement, forever to be a sex-slave?

Screw that, I hate this guy! I'll never be thankful or grateful! He can kiss my ass! I huffed a little, eating a third cookie, then sipping the tea. I glanced back at the nightstand to put the cup down, and I noticed, behind the lamp, there was a little picture frame. I picked it up and looked over the kid in the picture. He looked so happy… He looked a lot like me when I was a kid, but he had green eyes instead of blue. His hair was a little lighter, too. He was in some sort of field with a plethora of pink and yellow flowers. He was kneeling in the field and had a flower in his hands, smiling up at the camera excitedly.

"Isn't he a cute little lad?" I heard Arthur ask from the door. I looked up at him, pulling the blankets tighter around me and still holding the picture. He smiled and placed my clothes on the bed beside me, and I quickly grabbed them and dressed, trying to hide my body from the man. He just stood next to me and watched me, and I realized my clothes smelled clean.

"You washed them?" I asked, my voice raspy from my sore throat.

"Yes, they smelled terrible." Arthur sighs, taking the picture from me and looking over the kid. I watched him as he did and I was slipping my jeans on underneath the blankets.

"Who is that?" I finally ask, and he looks at me with a brow raised. They were as thick as before, but somehow it worked for him. He puts the picture down, then sits beside me. I curled up my legs so I was further away from him, but I still wanted to know.

"He was my son. It was a while ago…" Arthur started, staring at the picture and frowning. "He died when he was twelve."

"Did you kill him?" I ask before thinking, and Arthur glares at me. I flinch away from the glare, staring down at my knees. He lets out an annoyed sighed and looks at the door, away from me.

"I didn't kill him." He grumbles, obviously pissed I would think that.

"Did you… touch him?" I question, hoping Arthur wouldn't get angry for asking that. It was a reasonable question, at least to me! He was a pedophile, and I'm sure pedophilia sticks to you since birth. If only babies were born with a huge stamp labeling them 'pedophile' and 'murderer' and stuff. That'd sure be convenient…

Arthur looked at me for a bit, examining my face. I got a little unnerved from the staring and I turned away, staring at my knees again. "I did. But he let me. He wanted me to… He liked it when I did."

"Are you sure?" I grumbled, rubbing the blanket with my finger angrily. How dare he think a kid would actually _enjoy_ something like this! Bastard…

"After the first time, he would ask when we would do it again… I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it." Arthur sighs, shaking his head and looking at me. He frowned and crossed his arms, "My wife found out, though."

"You were _married_ once?" I gasped, shocked that someone could love such a monster. He gives me a flat expression, then goes back to his story.

"Anyway, she got jealous because I loved our son more than I loved her, so she took him with her and drove off. I thought that they would move into her mother's house, but after a few hours, she came back without him. I asked her about it, but she told me he was in a better place. Then the police got involved, and they arrested her. She tried to tell them I raped him, but they couldn't prove anything. Which is how I ended up here."

I shook my head a little, "Did they ever find the body?" I ask, and Arthur nods. He looks back at me, looking over my face with a sad expression.

"He'd probably a little older than you, too." He says softly, then sighs, "Well, that's my gloomy story. Go back to sleep, you look tired." He instructed, getting off the bed and stepping into the closet to the left of the bed.

"Wait a minute, what time is it?" I asked him, leaning forward a little to try and look into the closet.

"It's noon. I'll take you back home when school gets out." Arthur says, and he came back out a few minutes later in black sweats and a grey wife beater. He ruffled his hair a little and looked over me. "Don't bring that Japanese friend you have. I don't want to be arrested again. It's no fun."

I frown and look away from him again, then I lay back down on my back, pulling the blankets up.

"What makes you think I'm going to come back?"

"Well, if you don't, I'm just going to kidnap you again. You'll learn eventually." Arthur scoffs, and I frown more. I roll onto my side, facing away from him. I don't hear him leave, and I close my eyes, thinking he must be really light. Then, the bed shifts under a new weight and I peek over my shoulder to see the blond man laying down behind me, wrapping his arm around my chest and pulling me against his torso. I squirmed in his grip, but he kept me there, kissing the back of my neck.

"I would really love it if you just came to me like a good lad. I would take good care of you if you just listened." Arthur said, hugging me and shoving his face in my hair. I felt him breathing against me, and I felt really uncomfortable. I didn't squirm though, since I knew it would be useless. I closed my eyes, wishing he would just let go already.

"I just want you to stop touching me." I mumbled, and Arthur went quiet. He kissed the back of my neck again, then got up.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up at two. Your bath will be ready then." He said, heading for the door. I frowned and sat up.

"I don't want a bath!" I called out after him, but he just chuckled and left, probably going to watch football in the living room. I stayed sitting, not really tired anymore. You know that feeling when you just woke up and you want to go back to bed, but then you accidentally move too much or a loud noise is made and you just can't go back to sleep after? That's how I felt. Tired, but not tired. I sighed in disappointment, then got up, straightening out the sheets and taking a pillow with me. I quietly limped down the hall, my ankle still throbbing. It was really bright in the living room, and I hugged the pillow to my chest. I peeked out from the hallway and saw Arthur sitting on the couch, watching the flat-screen TV as football played. He glanced over at me and smiled, moving over and patting the spot next to him. I stood in the hall for a minute, thinking if I should sit with him or not. His attention was back on football, though, and he didn't tell me to or anything. I looked down at the pillow, still contemplating.

I shuffled across the room, past the TV and I sat next to him, putting the pillow on the armrest and laying my head on it, keeping my feet on the floor. Arthur chuckled a little and grabbed my ankles, minding my injured one, and putting my feet on his lap so I was more comfortable. He started gently rubbing my ankle, and at first it hurt a little, but then the throbbing stopped and my ankle felt a little better. I watched the football teams running and passing the ball. I still didn't know all of the teams, but I knew a few. These two I weren't too excited about, but it was nice to watch the game anyway.

"Did the tear farmers in your eyes stop working again?" Arthur asked me, and I looked at him in confusion. He just laughed a bit, looking pretty happy as he rubbed my sore ankle and talked about tear farmers. The hell was that anyway? Was he on drugs or something? What a freak… I just rested against the pillow again, keeping my attention on the television. Slowly everything started getting darker, though, and I drifted off to sleep again.

I woke up, feeling someone playing with my hair. I frowned and rubbing my eyes, blinking away the sleep and looking at the TV to see some random show playing. It was comedy central, but I never really watched that channel too often. I realized I was flipped the other way, and my head was on Arthur's leg. I sat up quickly, the blond man frowning at me and raising a brow.

"Good morning." He said flatly, then smiled, "It's only one thirty. You still have time to sleep." Arthur told me, running his fingers through my hair. I backed away from his hand though and frowned.

"I told you to stop touching me…" I said, sitting the furthest away from him and hugging the pillow. Arthur just laughed at me and got up.

"I'll start your bath." He said, leaving the room and going down the hall. I frowned and slammed the pillow against the couch, sitting upright.

"I don't want a bath!" I yelled, but he didn't respond. I sighed and sunk back into the couch, hugging the pillow again. I noticed my phone on the coffee table, and I picked it up, opening it to see if I had any messages.

'Alfred, did you sleep in again?' Kiku sent me during first period. I smiled a little, thinking how nice that would be if I had. Then none of this would've happened.

'You're missing class. Wake up.' Ludwig sent during break. What a good kid, not even texting during class. It was sweet of him to be worried, too. I smiled and went to the next message.

'Ve, Alfred, I brought McDonalds, but you're not here!' I whined a little, wishing I had a hamburger right now. I kind of wanted to text him to save it for tomorrow, but I decided against it. This was also sent during break. He had his first two periods with Ludwig after all, so the German probably kept him from texting me.

'Hey, are you coming to school today or what? I took down notes for you." Kiku again. He's so thoughtful sometimes…

'I got your homework from the classes you missed, so hurry up and get to school.' Damn, what was up with my friends and being so awesome? I should miss school on a weekly basis.

'I'm saving the burger, but you better come tomorrow or else it'll get all gross and moldy! Ve, but don't worry about the fries, those things stay good forever!' Veneziano, what a mind-reader! I kind of wanted to hug him right now! I laughed softly to myself, shaking my head at my friends. I really did have great friends…

'I'm bringing the notes by your house when school gets out. If you're sick, eat an orange.' Kiku said, obviously worried about my health. That message was sent just a few minutes ago, so I decided to reply to it.

'I'm fine, thanks for getting the notes' I sent it to him, and right after, I got a message from Ludwig.

'Hey, I'm bringing the homework by your house. Kiku says to eat an orange if you're sick. I say take a hot bath. I know it's girly, but do it. Vene says to eat pasta, but Idk how that helps.' Ludwig's text read, and I laughed aloud. Man, my friends were so great. They were _perfect_. I just wanted to run to them and hug them all tightly.

'Tell Kiku to keep his orange fetish to himself! Thanks for getting my hw. Tell Vene I prefer his pasta over my mom's.' I sent back, smiling to myself. I heard a low cough and looked up, frowning when I saw Arthur leaning in the hallway entrance, watching me.

"Sorry, I just… my friends…" I mumbled, putting the phone down. Arthur smiled at me, showing me he wasn't angry.

"I understand." He said, walking towards me and taking my hand. He helped me to my feet, wrapping his arm around my waist again and leading me down the hall and into the bathroom. He sat me on the counter and started pulling my shirt off to get me ready for the bath he ran, but I grabbed his wrists.

"Please don't. I said I didn't want a bath…" I complained, looking embarrassed and nervous. Arthur rolled his eyes and smacked my hands away, pulling my shirt off.

"The last time you were sore. I don't want to hear you complain about it this time." Arthur explained, undoing my pants and slipping them down my thighs, "Anyway, it's not like I haven't seen everything already."

I winced and shoved his hands away, "Stop it! I'm not comfortable with this!" I protested, and Arthur frowned at me, looking up at me with cold green eyes. He sighed and pulled away from me, crossing his arms. My brain stopped for a minute as I processed what was going on. He was… doing what I said? Oh man, this feels weird. What am I supposed to do now?

"Get undressed and get in the bath. Just relax a little, okay? I'll get you when school is over." Arthur said, turning and leaving the bathroom. I blinked, staring at the empty doorway. He was… being _considerate_ of me? Oh man! I closed the door to the bathroom and slipped out of my briefs, feeling strange that he just _let_ me do this myself. I balanced on my uninjured foot as I slipped into the bathtub. The water was hot, but not too hot, and it felt great when I sunk into the water. The tub was deep enough that it covered your chest, but shallow enough that you could lay in it comfortably. I sighed and rested my head against the wall of the tub, squeezing the water so it sprayed out like a water gun. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, wetting it a little. No matter how girly baths were, this felt _great_.


	8. Chapter 8: Santa Beards

_The water was hot, but not too hot, and it felt great when I sunk into the water. The tub was deep enough that it covered your chest, but shallow enough that you could lay in it comfortably. I sighed and rested my head against the wall of the tub, squeezing the water so it sprayed out like a water gun. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, wetting it a little. No matter how girly baths were, this felt great._

* * *

><p>I don't care if baths weren't considered manly. I was having a great time! No matter how bad this might sound, I was seriously wishing there were some bubbles to play with. Screw you, bubbles are the shit. I remembered when I was younger and me and Matthew had to take baths together, mom would fill the tub up with these scented bubble-soaps, and I would make a santa-beard with them and give my brother devil horns. Matthew would make snowball-like ball of bubble and throw it at me, but his aim sucked back then and he would soak the whole bathroom. I would join in on the mess by blowing a handful of bubbles into the air.<p>

Then, whenever mom decided our bath was over, Matthew would refuse to come out. He always wanted to stay until the last bubble was gone, but he was deathly afraid of the drain. He always thought he would get sucked down it and die, which I influenced. I was a horrible brother, but times like those always made me laugh. Mom would have to yank the chord that plugged the drain, and Matthew would scream and cry and jump out of the bath as if the water was poisoned.

I closed my eyes, smiling. I missed being a kid. Pre-Arthur, I mean. Of course, me and Matthew didn't have a great relationship, but it was much better that way. If only I wasn't such a stubborn kid.

I opened my eyes again, frowning. Was this all my fault? I would have never met Arthur if I didn't get mad at Mattie for breaking my Superman action figure, and he wouldn't have broken it if I just apologized for saying 'stupid'. If I wasn't such a stubborn little brat, maybe I would've been in a different situation. Me and Matthew would've learned to get along with each other, and I'd still have all my friends… Matthew wouldn't be invisible either. He'd be loved like me, and he'd be happy, and I'd be happy, and Arthur wouldn't have gone to jail…. Hell, I'd even go as far to say that he'd probably already have another wife and a kid who he _didn't_ molest!

I sunk into the water, blowing bubbles with my mouth. This _was_ all my fault. Arthur shouldn't have gone to jail. Matthew shouldn't be invisible. I shouldn't be naked in a tub in another man's house. Kiku shouldn't be carrying around that weird necklace that calls the ambulance. What else did I screw up?

This weird pit in my stomach started growing, making me feel sad and disappointed. What if Ludwig and Veneziano are only my friends because of what happened when I was a kid? Do they just pity me? God, I hope not. They're such good friends… I wouldn't want to lose them…

I heard a knock on the door, and I pulled my legs to my chest, expecting Arthur to barge in like the pedophilic maniac he is and tell me it's time to go. I hugged my legs, staring at the door anxiously.

"Alfred?" He called through the door, "Come on, dry up and get dressed. I have to drop you off." Arthur said without opening the door. I blinked, frowning.

"Okay…" I mumbled, amazed that he was respecting my privacy. I carefully got out of the tub, minding my ankle, and I dried off quickly. When I was dressed and ready, I opened the door and limped out, looking down the hall for Arthur. He was in his bedroom, and when he came out, he was in a business suit again.

"What's with that get up?" I asked, frowning a little. Arthur raised a brow, then smiled. He came to me and offered a hand instead of just holding me. I felt even more confused. The hell happened to him? First he's all touchy-feely and now he's all respectful and gentle-manly?

I took his hand, and he helped me to the car, letting me sit in the passenger seat instead of the back. I noticed something on the back seat, and realized he had gone to get my backpack. I shook my head a little, then looked at him in confusion. He just opened the garage and started the car, looking like any normal old man.

He pulled out of the garage and I just stared out the window. I was really confused with the way he was acting, but I didn't really want to talk to him about it. We passed by the high school and I saw everyone had just gotten out. Kiku, Ludwig, and Veneziano were walking together, and Veneziano had a McDonald's bag in his hand. My stomach growled when I thought about BigMacs and French fries. Arthur eyed me curiously.

"Hungry?" He asked, "Hmm, you did miss lunch…" He said, and I shrugged.

"I slept most of the time. I'll just eat when I get home." I said, watching my friends as we drove past them. When they were out of my sight, I turned back to Arthur, watching him as he drove. As we entered the neighborhood, he glanced at me.

"You will come back, right? It doesn't have to be during school…" He said nervously, turning a corner and getting close to my house. I frowned a little, tapping my foot.

"What'll you do if I say no?" I question, feeling a little brave again. He lets out a sigh and parks across the street from my house. He looks at me and rests his head against the headrest.

"I'll treat you bad again. If you come back willingly, I'll keep my hands to myself and I'll take care of you." He says, lifting his hands in an innocent way. "If I have to come and kidnap you, I'll just keep forcing myself onto you." I frowned at the thought of giving into him, but I didn't want to keep being raped either. At least he wouldn't touch me, right?

I shift in my seat uncomfortable, unbuckling my seat belt and reaching into the back, grabbing the backpack, "Fine, but I'm not going to stay for long." I said, "And don't expect me to come every day, dude."

"Of course not." He said with a smile, "But you better swing by tomorrow." He adds and I sighed. I pushed the car door open and I slung my backpack over my shoulder, but Arthur crooked a finger at me and I frowned and I stuck my head back in the car.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling a little grouchy at the guy. Well, why shouldn't I be? I think I have a reason to be mad at him!

"Give me a kiss." He said, smirking a little. My eyes went wide and I shake my head.

"No way!" I protest, about to back out of the car, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"Just one kiss." He requested, leaning forward so our faces were close together. I shook my head more, trying to back away, but he pulled me closer.

"Stop it! I'm serious!" I whimpered, fighting against him. He was still smiling, though, and he grabbed my chin and forced his lips against mine. I tried to pull away, but he kept me there, kissing me softly. My struggling weakened and I closed my eyes, hoping he would let go now. I was lucky, and he freed me from his grip.

"Go on, before your parents start to worry." Arthur says, licking his lips, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, I backed out of the car and closed the door, crossing the street to my house. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Arthur driving away, then I took my key from my bag and started unlocking the door.

"Alfred? What're you doing?" I heard someone call out, and I turned to see Kiku, Ludwig, and Veneziano. I frown and drop my keys in surprise, then quickly get down, grabbing the keys. When I bent down, my hips decided do sting and my ankle throbbed a little from the sudden pressure. I flinched at the pain, but I got back up, rubbing my hip, then shoving the key into the door.

"I'm just… going home." I say, pushing the door open and tossing my bag in, "Oh, I got your texts though! Did you bring the notes?"

Kiku nodded started going through his grey backpack, pulling out a small stack of neat papers covered in notes.

"Where have you been all day?" Ludwig asked, looking over me, "Your hair is wet."

I frown and I touch my hair. It was because that jerk made me take a bath right before taking me home. I huffed a little and ran my fingers through my hair, taking the notes from Kiku.

"I was just walking around." I lied, not sure what else I could say, "I got caught in some sprinklers on the way home."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, "But your clothes aren't wet."

I frowned even more and tapped my uninjured foot, "Oh, you said you had my homework!" I said, trying to change the subject. Ludwig didn't budge, though, and he kept staring at me.

"Where were you?" He asked again, and I rubbed my hands together nervously. I wasn't really sure why I didn't just tell them I had been at Arthur's. I guess I didn't want them to freak out again. I mean, they were great friends, and I could trust them with everything, but if I told them this, the police would get involved again and my parents would know, then it would be the top news throughout the whole school! I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped out of my thoughts to see Veneziano right in front of me.

"Ve, you can tell us, you know." He said, sounding genuinely worried. I tried thinking of a place nearby, somewhere I could walk to during school.

"Um… I was at the park! Yeah…" I decided, nodding my head, "Uh huh, I went there, and… and I skinny dipped in the pond."

All three stared at me blankly, and I started thinking of another lie I could tell them. I knew they wouldn't buy something as stupid as that! What did they take me for? A complete dumbass?

"Knew it." Kiku said, sending me into a whole new level of shock.

"I… I can't believe you actually did that." Ludwig mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and giving me a weird look.

"Did you take pictures?" Veneziano questioned, an amused look in his eyes. I felt my brow twitching, and I stared back at them in disbelief. Really? _Really?_ They seriously _believed_ that? What kind of shit friends did I have?

I started laughing. They seemed a little surprised at this, but I kept laughing. They _really_ thought I would go skinny dipping! In a public place, too! I don't think I've ever been this let down, yet this happy in a long time.

"H-hey, stop that. You're crying!" Ludwig stammered, but I kept laughing. Veneziano clicked his tongue and hugged me around my chest. Kiku frowned and motioned towards the door, and Ludwig nodded and led me inside. They brought me to my couch and sat me down, Kiku and Veneziano sitting beside me and Ludwig in front of me.

"You're acting weird, Alfred." Kiku mumbled, wiping the tears from my cheeks. I kept laughing though, not sure why I was crying in the first place.

"Yeah… Oh, is it because you didn't get your burger? I brought it with me." Veneziano said, putting the McDonald's bag in my lap. I laughed more, shaking my head a little, but clutching the bag.

"You guys suck." I chuckled out, wiping my eyes and slowly calming down, "You guys really suck."

Ludwig smiled a little and Kiku sighed, resting his head on my shoulder. Veneziano giggled a little and dug through the McDonald's bag, pulling out the burger.

"Come on, eat! It'll make you feel better." Veneziano said, and I took the Big Mac and bit into it, still smiling. It tasted a little soggy because it wasn't fresh, but it was still delicious. I kept eating and Ludwig seemed much more relaxed.

"Oh, so you missed an important lecture today in math." Ludwig started, bringing the conversation to school. I sighed and kept eating, digging into the bag to pull out the fries. Ludwig started telling me about math and Veneziano was munching on some of my fries while Kiku did some homework. I decided to text my mom to tell her my friends were over, so I didn't get scolded again.

"Then you carry the two. Don't forget to carry the two."

"Damn, why is it always two? I hate two! Two is a stupid number!" I complained, crinkling the wrapping for the burger I devoured and dropping it in the McDonald's bag.

"Don't worry, I did it already." Kiku said, handing me a paper with all the answers already. He even wrote my name at the top. Ludwig scoffed and I looked over the math, smiling.

"Hey, cool. Thanks, dude." I said, smiling at my Japanese friend. Ludwig just shook his head and sighed like a disapproving father.

"Come on, after I just told you how to do it."

"What, you expect me to listen?" I questioned, raising a brow at my German friend. He smiled a little, then laughed.

"No, I guess I didn't." He answered honestly, then stood, "Well, me and Veneziano need to get home. I have to do my own homework."

"Yeah, I should probably go home too." Kiku said, about to get up. I felt panicked, worried that if they left, Arthur would burst into the house and kidnap me again.

"N-no, don't go!" I quickly said, but they smiled at me.

"We have to, we have homework to do." Veneziano said, holding Ludwig's hand and getting his backpack.

"No you don't! You can do it here! Don't leave!" I begged, and Kiku raised a brow at my desperation.

"What are you so nervous about?" Kiku questioned me, and I bit my lip and ran my hands through my hair again.

"I just don't want to be alone right now." I mumbled, trying not to turn into a sobbing ball of lameness. Ludwig seemed to have caught on, and his eyes widened a little.

"You saw him again, didn't you?" He mumbled, and Kiku and Veneziano looked at the blond. Dammit, why did Ludwig have to be so smart? I sunk back into the couch and brought my knees to my chest, looking away from them.

"I just don't want to be alone." I mumbled, and Ludwig sighed.

"When does your brother get home?" He asked me, and I checked the time. Their school started later than ours, but that meant they got out later too.

"Thirty minutes." I say, including the time it would take to walk home. Ludwig grumbled a little and ruffled Veneziano's hair.

"Go home and do your work." Ludwig told the boy, and he nodded and took off. Then He turned to Kiku and nodded towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Kiku asked, and Ludwig nodded. He sighed and exited the house too, heading home. Ludwig sat next to me, looping an arm around my shoulder and patting my arm.

"You have thirty minutes to tell me whatever you want to tell me. Anything you say, I promise not to tell anyone else. Even Veneziano." Ludwig said calmly. I hugged my knees tightly and stared down into my knees. I wasn't sure what to say. Where to start… I didn't really want to tell him, but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I gave him something. I tapped my fingers against my knees in thought, then looked at him.

"Did you really think I would go skinny dipping in public?" I questioned, and he frowned. He turned a little red and shrugged.

"You seem like the kind of guy." He decided to answer, and I smiled a little. He kept his arm around me and I kept thinking quietly.

"Aren't pedophiles supposed to be less interested when you're a teenager?" I asked in a soft mumble, and Ludwig kept quiet. "I mean, I'm sixteen now. Aren't I too old? I probably have hair in places he doesn't enjoy. I'm probably too tall for him."

"Alfred, I can't really answer that. I don't know how they think…" Ludwig sighed, ruffling my damp hair. "I guess some pedophiles could be interested in teenagers too, since they're also under aged. Did he ever say why he was interested in you?"

I shrug, hugging my knees tighter, "He told me he just fell in love with a 'cute and sexy young boy'." I grumbled, and Ludwig sighed.

"He sounds like a horrible man…" Ludwig said, and I looked up at him to see he had quite the pissed expression. I've never seen him as angry as this since I told him about Gilbert's, but I was happy he wasn't mad at me. Then, I remembered something else Arthur told me.

"Oh, he said something else too…." I mumbled, getting Ludwig's attention again, "I remember I called him a pedophile after he said that to me, and he got really mad and yelled at me, telling me he wasn't a pedo and stuff. Then he was about to say something else, but he never finished it. I think it was… 'I did that to you'- that being the rape, 'because you look like…' and then he just stopped and yelled at me again."

"'You look like' hmm?" Ludwig mumbled, thinking about it. I knew I looked like his son, but I wasn't sure if I should throw that in. I was hoping Ludwig would come up with some sort of answer by himself. I always wanted to see if I could ever confuse him. Even if it was during a really embarrassing and nerve-wrecking talk.

"Does he have a son?" Ludwig asked. Man, this guy was a genius. He'd probably win a Noble Peace prize or something when he grows up. Noble Peace prizes are a good thing, right? Things they give to smart people like Ludwig, right? I kind of want one, but I doubt I'd ever be able to be smart enough for one.

"Yeah. He looked a lot like me, so I guess that must be what he was talking about." I say, "He told me the kid died when he was twelve."

"Well, maybe he's just replacing the dead son with you. But it doesn't really explain the molestation. And I imagine the guy would much rather kidnap you instead of rape you." Ludwig suggested, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Actually, he told me he did those things to his son, too." I add, and Ludwig shivers.

"Sick creep…" He mumbled, then thought more. "Hey, I have an idea. Since you're a replacement, what if we changed your looks so you didn't look like his son?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning. I touched my face, rubbing my cheek. "How would we change my looks?"

"Well, for example, you could wear contacts. I think we have the same prescription, so you can borrow some of mine." He said, and I stared at him in shock.

"You wear contacts?" I gaped, moving closer to stare into his eyes. He frowned and backed up.

"Yeah, of course I do." He answered. That explains it! No wonder why his eyes were so pretty! They're contacts! Oh my god, that makes me feel so much better!

"What colour are your actual eyes?" I asked in interest, trying to get closer.

"They're more of a green than a blue." He answered, shrugging, "I got coloured contacts because the blue ones there looked really good." He told me, and I smiled.

"Okay, but my eyes are already blue." I say, frowning now and backing up. He smiles and nods.

"I have green and black ones too. I even have red ones, but that was for Halloween." He explained, shrugging. "I'll bring them tomorrow morning, and I'll teach you how to put them in."

I nodded excitedly, then patted my hair, "What about my hair?" I ask, frowning.

"We can dye it. Your parents might get mad, but it's for a good cause." He said, "Or we can just get that hair spray that colours your hair. That's more temporary."

I smile more and nod, then the door swung open and Matthew stepped in.

"There, you're brother is home now. I'll take my leave." Ludwig said, getting up. "I'll bring the things over tomorrow." He said, then grabbed his stuff and left. He waved at Matthew, opening the door.

"Bye Alfred, Bye Matthew." He called out, and Matthew and me frowned. My brother looked at me in confusion, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, that was weird." Matthew said, dropping his bag and taking off his shoes.

"Yeah, no kidding." I mumbled, still sitting on the couch. Matthew came over to me and sat beside me. He looked over the notes and my homework, then he raised a brow.

"Did you miss school?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I went to the park. I didn't want to go to school today." I lied, much more calmly this time. Now that I had a lie to go on, I was less jittery about saying it. I was a good liar when I had a previously made up lie. I pride myself on my lying skills sometimes. Matthew nodded, then put his hands on his knees and gave me a nervous look.

"Um… I wanted to ask you something." He said, and I frowned. I gave him my attention, putting down the papers in my hands. He rubbed his knees, crinkling his jeans a little as he did this.

"What do you think of me, eh?" He asked, glancing up at me again. I frowned, furrowing my brows together and thinking.

"Well, you're my little brother, dude. I love you." I said, shrugging as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it should be! Have I not been paying enough attention to him? I hope not, I really don't want him thinking that I've gone and forgotten about him too.

"I know you do. What I meant was… well… why didn't you sleep with me, eh?" He finally asked. Actually, he kind of yelled it. I was taken aback, and I had to think more. Oh jeez, here comes sexually frustrated Mattie again. No, no, no, I wanted head-shot God little shy Mattie back!

"Because you're my little bro. I can't just sleep with my little brother!" I complained, getting nervous about the situation again, "And you're twelve!"

"I don't care about my age! And I don't care that I'm your brother! I want to sleep with you, Alfie!" He declared, looking up at me with sad violet eyes. I just shook my head, backing away from him again.

"I'm not going to sleep with you! I told you already, you're too young, I'm too old, and we're brothers! I couldn't live with myself if I just screwed you!" I tried to explain, but everything I said seemed to be going through one ear and out the other. Matthew got closer to me, looping his arms around my neck and giving me the cutest and saddest expression.

"Just once!"

"No!"

"Just touch me!"

"Hell no!"

"Why not, eh?" He huffs, crawling onto my lap and looking down at me, angry now.

"I already told you! Stop making me repeat myself!" I almost yelled, trying to get him off of me. He stayed there like stone, though, and gripped my chin, trying to kiss me. I squirmed my head away from him, though, grabbing his shoulders and pushing his upper body further back.

"Matthew, please! You're not going to get anywhere by forcing yourself on me!" I said, but he glared at me in response. His hands jumped to my pants, and I yelped in surprise.

"God damnit, stop it!" I growled, grabbing his wrists and pulling them away, "I don't want you touching me!"

"Then touch me instead!" Matthew retaliated, smacking my hands away and grabbing my crotch again.

"You're twelve! You probably didn't even hit puberty yet! You're in _eight grade_! Sex should be the _last_ thing on your mind!" I tried reasoning with him again, but he ignored me. He unzipped my pants and my heart rate increased. My mind started jumbling itself up again, and I probably started hyperventilating. Why did people always breathe into bags when they hyperventilated anyway? Wouldn't that make it worse? I mean, in all the movies, the bags were always- ugh… I can't even rant… the oxygen is getting cut off!

I grabbed Matthew's shoulders again, shoving him off of me with a hard push. He yelped and fell onto his butt on the wooden floor, almost hitting the Xbox.

"Why won't you just let me?" Matthew yelled out when he got his bearings. I got to my feet, my ankle throbbing again, and I quickly limped up the stairs. When I had started walking, I heard Matthew gasp a little, and he followed me up to my room.

"Alfie, why are you limping, eh?" He asked me, standing in my doorway as I hid under my superman blankets again.

"I got hurt when I was walking. Twisted my ankle." I mumbled, rubbing my forehead to try and keep from panicking again. I could tell Matthew was still in my room, but I didn't tell him to leave. I just wanted my normal, twelve-year-old innocent little bro back.

I felt the bed sink behind me as Matthew sat down, and I let out a sigh.

"Please, Mattie, I really don't want to sleep with you. I love you; I really do, but not like that…" I mumbled, and I felt his arms around me.

"It's okay." He mumbled, finally getting it, "I guess I understand."

I let out a relieved sigh and rolled onto my other side so I was facing him. I pulling the blankets over him too, then hugged him tightly and nuzzled the top of his head.

"Why was Ludwig here, eh?" He asked in a soft whisper. I closed my eyes, still hugging my sweet little brother.

"He was just making sure I was okay. I worried him since I didn't show up at school today." I explained, and Matthew made an understanding noise.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, and I felt his hands rubbing the back of my shirt softly. I sighed. Everyone always asked if I was okay. They were always so worried about me. It felt really nice to be worried about. At least, I enjoyed it a lot. Of course, I didn't want them to go out of their way to make sure I was fine, but I always felt a little loved and pretty taken care of when they asked me how I was.

Then I realized something horrible. Everyone always takes care of me, they always ask how I've been since I was a kid. Never have I asked one of my friends if they were okay. I didn't ask Kiku if he was okay. I never asked Matthew if he was okay either. I decided then that I might as well try it. I loosened the hug and looked down at my little brother. The light from my room was able to penetrate the thick blanket slightly, so I was just barely able to see his cute little twelve-year-old face.

"Are _you _okay?" I asked, and his eyes widened a little in surprise. He blinked a few times, then hugged me again, hiding his face from me.

"To tell you the truth, Alfie…" He mumbled, playing with my shirt some more, "I'm really sad."

I frowned at this news. I never really thought Matthew would be a sad kid before. He always seemed so joyful around me…

"Why are you sad?" I asked next, running my fingers through his hair. He let out a comfortable sigh as I did this, then began explaining.

"I'm sad because I've never gotten any attention from anyone other than you since I was a kid. I'm ignored by everyone at school, and I can't make any friends. The teachers don't see me, and even when I do something good, I don't get praised. My homework and class work gets lost, and sometimes they even mark me absent. On top of all that, I can't even express how much I love you, the only person who ever gave me attention, because I'm too young for you. Even Mom and Dad don't give me attention. They always forget about me…"

I listened closely and quietly, rubbing his back and running my fingers through his hair as he spoke. Then, he looked up at me with that nervous look again. I was worried that he'd try to kiss me again, but he didn't.

"You'll never forget about me, right?" He asked instead, staring up at me sadly. I gave him a smile and shook my head no.

"I love you too much to forget about you, baby bro." I said sweetly, kissing his forehead, "As long as you're my brother, I'll always be with you."


	9. Chapter 9: Evil Baby Killing Jelly Beans

You guys keep pointing out my math flaws D: I suck at math, people! Let's just say Mattie is uber smart and was able to advance a couple of grades, eh? Like, fourth and fifth or something. Super awesome Mattie is super awesome, now leave my math skills alone D: (I'm kidding, go ahead and point them out, I love it when you do xD)

Anyway, I'm updating twice today, because I really want to throw this cliff hanger at you :D MUAHAHAHA you all love me.

* * *

><p><em>"You'll never forget about me, right?" He asked instead, staring up at me sadly. I gave him a smile and shook my head no.<em>

_ "I love you too much to forget about you, baby bro." I said sweetly, kissing his forehead, "As long as you're my brother, I'll always be with you."_

* * *

><p>My brother slept in the same bed as me last night. It was nice, because he didn't try anything, and it made me feel kind of like a kid again. Ludwig kept his promise and showed up at my house an hour before school started, waking me up to show me how to put contacts in. He brought the black ones, and they stung like crazy the first time I put them in. I was able to see pretty nicely, though, and I already looked really different.<p>

"Wear them for the whole day. They'll get itchy, but you can't rub them. If you do, the contact might slip and go behind your eye or something." Ludwig said, scaring me a lot. I didn't know contacts were that dangerous! I don't want those things to slip to the back of my head!

"Okay, let's spray your hair. I brought… _Midnight Blue_ and_ Flaming Red._ Gott I feel like a girl." Ludwig grumbled, slapping his forehead in annoyance. I chuckled a little and looked at the sprays.

"After this, we can do make up!" I say in the gayest voice I could muster. The German laughed at my joke, and I laughed along. I ended up choosing the black colour, since I didn't think I could pull off being a red head. Why the hell did they call it blue if it was black, anyway? That's like calling beige white. I hate fashion people….

I had to cover my face with my hand as Ludwig sprayed. It tingled a little, but I didn't mind it. When we were all done, my hands were coated with a thick layer of _Midnight Blue_ and I had to rub them with three different soaps and some rubbing alcohol. It was still on my nails, though, and I just couldn't get rid of it.

"Oh my god, I look like I'm an emo chick or something." I complained, slipping on some gloves to hide my nails. Ludwig chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry. It looks good on you though. Come on, if we don't hurry, we'll be late." He says, putting a hat on me, then grabbing my backpack. We quickly exited the house, and luckily my mom didn't see me. When we got out of my house, I saw Arthur's car parked across the street. He started up the car and drove away. I gulped a little, and I walked with Ludwig, wondering if he saw my hair already.

"That's a nice car." Ludwig commented on Arthur's Audi. I shrug a little and nod.

"I guess so." I agree, adjusting my backpack. For some reason, it felt heavier than usual. And it wasn't really helping my still sore ankle. It didn't throb as much, it just ached. I still had to limp though, which bugged the crap out of me. I hated it when people would bombard you with 'are you okay?' if you're obviously injured or sick. I mean, it's like going up to an obviously homeless person and asking 'oh, do you have spare change?'

I slipped my backpack off my shoulders and unzipped the top, looking in to see if I brought a book I didn't need. I didn't find an extra book, but I did find a weird box. It wasn't big, but it wasn't really small either. I took it out and frowned at it. Just a regular cardboard box. Ludwig noticed and frowned, raising a brow.

"What's that?" He asked, and I shrugged, putting my backpack back on and opening the top. It was a package of tea and oreo's, and I could already guess what the flavor the tea was. I picked up the bag of tea and looked over it, frowning at it and sighing.

"Tea? Who gave that to you?" Ludwig asked me, but I didn't answer him. I looked into the box again and saw a note at the bottom. I swapped the tea for the note, closing the box and unfolding the piece of paper, making sure Ludwig couldn't see the writing.

'Alfred,

While you were sleeping, I went out to look for your bag. Luckily it wasn't taken, so everything should be in there. I know you liked this tea when you were younger, so I put it in here for you. Really simple to make, just heat up the water and put the bag in until it turns colour. Also, the oreo's because you like oreo's more than the biscuits I gave you last time. I hope you decide to comply with me and come back to me after school. If you try and stay away, I will bring you back. Maybe for longer. You decide."

Oh… okay. Was this supposed to be nice? Or sweet? I shook my head and folded up the paper, feeling a little confused.

"Well, I now have oreo's!" I say optimistically, putting the paper back in and taking out the package of oreo's, putting the box back in my backpack and opening the package, stuffing a whole cookie in my mouth. Ludwig laughed a little and looks at me curiously.

"Do you even know who it's from?" He asked me, and I shrugged.

"Nope, but I got oreo's." I lie, smiling a little. Man, oreo's were delicious. How dare he try to buy my kindness with cookies and amazing tea! I huffed a little as I peeled apart an oreo, munching on one of the cookies.

"Oh, do you want one?" I ask Ludwig as the school came into view. He chuckled and shook his head, adjusting his bag.

"I don't really like sweets that much." He answered, and I gave him a skeptical look.

"You ate Veneziano's whatever-he-calls-them, and they were sweet!" I say, then think about it and sigh.

"They were Veneziano's." We both said in unison, and I shook my head, "Walked right into that one." I mumbled, finishing off another oreo. We entered the gate and I removed my hat. Hats were like a death sentence in the school. If one of the teachers or campus supervisors saw you wearing on, even if it was on your belt, they'd take it from you and you'd never see that beautiful bowl of cloth that kept the sun from your eyes again. Then, if they somehow get your name, you'd be called into the office and scolded _during class time_ about wearing hats during school, which was apparently a learning hazard in our school. Yeah, because calling kids out of class to scold them for wearing a plain hat was totally not a _learning hazard_. Crappy teachers and crappy office ladies. I shoved my hat into my backpack before I could get hounded for having one in my hand.

I ran my gloved hands through my hair and smiled, "Do I look totally different?" I ask Ludwig, who rolled his eyes.

"We'll see. Veneziano is over there with Kiku." He said, pointing over at the two who were studying together for an upcoming science test. That test was tomorrow, why were they studying now? I always studied for tests the class before. Well, that is, if I don't get distracted…

"Vene!" Ludwig called out, and the boy looked up and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Ludwig! I was thinking you might be late for once!" He said happily, then looked at me. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth. Kiku looked up too and his face paled a little.

"Oh my God… Alfred, what did you do to yourself?" Kiku questioned me, getting to his feet and touching my hair. I chuckled a little and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Do I look awesome?" I asked happily, waiting for their compliments.

"You look…. You look…" Veneziano stuttered out, then tried to cover a growing smile, "You look so _weird!_" He squealed, and Kiku started laughing.

"I mean… It looks okay, but… It's just so different!" Kiku joined in, sitting back down and covering his face. Ludwig frowned and crossed his arms.

"Hey, I sprayed that hair, it looks fine!" He tried defending me, but Veneziano and Kiku just started laughing harder. I sighed and got my oreo's out, munching on another cookie.

"Well, hey, at least I look different." I throw out, and Kiku nods, wiping his eyes from laughing. Veneziano's laughter died out slowly and he patted my shoulder.

"At least it'll come out with shampoo." He told me, shaking his head like I had made some sort of fashion disaster. I just stuck my tongue out at him and the bell rang afterwards.

Like every normal school day, I paid absolutely no attention to the teachers and the lessons at all. I scribbled down random words I heard or saw to make it seem like I was writing down notes, but I wasn't. I would just stare at the Smart Board at the front of the class while I daydreamed.

The day passed quickly as I thought about oreo's and manic depressed stuffed animals and evil baby-killing jelly beans. They're real, I swear! I saw one crawling around in my bedroom one night when I was five, and it crawled under my bed and snickered at me when I couldn't find it!

Or… was that a beetle? Huh, I never actually thought about it. It did crawl, and jelly beans don't have legs. It would also explain the strange stain I had under my bed when my parents moved it. It wasn't big, and it was disgusting to look at. It must've gotten squished by all the crap I shoved under there to pretend I cleaned.

Wow, I could be a detective!

"Alfred, are you listening?" Kiku asked me, pulling me from my awesome detective daydream. I blinked and looked around the classroom. When did it become sixth period? Oh well, the day was almost over. I shrugged at Kiku, looking at the Japanese boy.

"I missed it. Did you take notes?" I ask, looking over his shoulder to see a nicely organized piece of notes.

"I'll give it to you after class." He sighed out, "Anyway, you should really start paying attention in class."

"Why? It's not like I'm planning on going to college or anything." I sighed out, resting my head on my arms and looking up at the studious little Asian.

"So you can at least graduate from High school." Kiku suggested, putting his papers together as the clock ticked closer to the end of school.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." I grumble, getting my backpack and crumpling the paper I wrote nonsense on. Right when the bell rang, me and Kiku stood and exited the class, walking side-by-side towards the front of the school where Ludwig and Veneziano would be waiting. I got out my oreo's again, munching on them happily.

"You're going to end up homeless, Alfred. I'm worried about your future." He admitted, and I rolled my eyes.

"I plan on working for McDonalds. Free burgers. Plus, I'd be making the thing I love most." I say, smiling happily, "Hell, maybe I'll get promoted to CEO or something. That's big, right?"

"I think you should learn more about business…." Kiku mumbled, then dropped the subject, "Anyway, when you get home today, you better do your homework. I already put the notes in your backpack while you were spacing out, so use what I wrote to help you." Kiku advised, and I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it when I get home." I sighed, eating another oreo and shaking my head.

"Um, so, I put the notes in your bag, but… I found a box in there." Kiku mentioned, and I looked at him with a brow raised.

"Did you open it?" I asked, feeling a little nervous. Kiku nodded and rubbed his hands together.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" He asked, and I shook my head no, eating another oreo.

"I don't want them to worry. I'll be fine, anyway. He said as long as I listen to him, he won't touch me…" I explained, but Kiku looked even more nervous.

"What if he actually kidnaps you, though? Like, trapped in his basement kidnap?" Kiku whimpered out, looking up at me with nervous black eyes. I scoffed at his thoughts, shaking my head and eating another oreo.

"I don't think he would do that…" I mumble, looking away from my Japanese friend.

"Alfred, he could be really angry at you for sending him to prison! He might try and kill you! You don't know what he's thinking!" Kiku tried persuading me, but for some reason, I just got angry. I got angry that he was telling me what to do in this situation. Sure, I don't know the guy. Yes, he could be a murderous pedophile who wants revenge for being sent to jail. Of course he might try and kidnap me! I already thought of all of this, though! And here Kiku is, telling me what he thinks is best in a situation I don't know how to handle, but I'm angry because he probably doesn't know how to handle it either!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you know him better than I do! To be honest, Kiku, if he's mad at anyone for sending him to jail, it would be you. You wanna know why? Because you pressed the fucking button." I scoff, glaring at the surprised teen.

"I pressed that button to keep us from being raped!" He fought back, no longer walking and crossing his arms. I stopped walking, too, and I turned back to face him as I munched on another oreo angrily. "And you testified against him too! Why would he only be angry at me?"  
>"Because you knew what was going on! You always know what's going on! You knew he was going to do something bad, and I didn't! I was a stupid little kid, and you were Mr. Brainiac up next to the judge, telling everyone the truth! He hates you because you're smart!"<p>

"Oh, because I'm smart? Really? Well, maybe if you actually had a brain instead of a thick skull filled with a high ego and a terrible personality, you would have been able to realize what he was doing to you! What he _is_ doing to you! You're too stupid to realize he's a bad person! You're too stupid to fight against him! Hell, I bet you're so stupid that you just waltzed up to him one day and _asked_ him to molest you!" Kiku yelled, making a few students and teachers around us stop and stare. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't say anything because it was _true._ It was technically true. I made a deal with a guy I didn't know, and this is where I ended up.

Everything really _was_ my fault.

"What're you two doing?" Ludwig called out, reaching us and grabbing my shoulder, shaking me out of my state of shock.

"Ve, don't fight, please!" Veneziano begged, giving Kiku and me sad eyes. I looked down at Veneziano, then Kiku, and I yanked Ludwig's hand off of my shoulder and just walked towards the gate, no longer wanting to talk about it. Ludwig grabbed my shoulder again and pulled me back, looking into my eyes with a serious and slightly worried expression.

"Alfred, calm down." He said sternly, and I just yanked my arm away from him.

"I shouldn't have dyed my hair." I grumbled, running my gloved fingers through my _Midnight Blue_ hair again and walking backwards towards the gate. I wasn't feeling too great, and I just wanted to go. Anywhere, really. I just wanted to leave the school. Kiku was glaring at me, people were staring, and Veneziano had this sad and scared look that made me even more nervous. Ludwig frowned more and stepped forward to grab my shoulder, but I flinched away from him. It was weird, too. I only flinched like that from Arthur or my dad, or older men who I didn't trust. Ludwig knew this, too, and he lowered his hand.

"Alfred, come on, I'll walk you home." Ludwig suggested, but I shook my head. I turned away from him and ran my hands through my hair nervously, passing through the gates and putting the hat back on. I shoved my way past the group of students, wanting to get as far from the school as possible. I didn't want to go home, either, because I knew that would be the first place Ludwig or Veneziano would go to confront me about what had happened. I thought of going to the park to sit and think, but whenever I hit a street that would lead to the park, I just walked right past it. I wanted to go to the park, but I just couldn't.

I ended up in front of my Dad's restaurant, and I decided to go in for a while to see if my Dad could calm me down. It was a nice little diner, and the waitress that gave me a seat was nice and pretty cute, too. I didn't look at the menu, though, and when she asked for my order, I just looked at her in confusion, as if she was supposed to magically know I only wanted to see my dad. After realizing this, I apologized to her and asked where my dad was. She led me to his office, and when I walked in, I was surprised to see the place quite organized. My father wasn't very good at organization, which is where Mom came in handy at home, but his office looked fairly neat. He was at his desk, writing down something that was probably important, and he didn't look up. He looked really good like this, working hard and looking all focused and businessman-like.

"Take a seat, son." He ordered gruffly, and I obeyed and sat down, putting my backpack next to my chair. He kept writing, still not looking up at me, "What's the matter? You never come here after school."

I frowned and shrugged, "I… wanted your advice. I got in a fight with my friend." I said, and Dad put his pen down and looked up at me, raising a brow at my hair.

"Did you get suspended?" He asked, and I shook my head no quickly.

"No, no, it was a verbal fight, that's all." I said nervously, rubbing my gloves together and kind of wishing Dad went back to writing on that paper again. It felt weird, having his eyes on me like this. "I just… I wanted to talk to you about it. But you have to promise not to overreact!"

Dad cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, interweaving his fingers together on the desk and giving me his full attention. I fidgeted in my chair, tapping my foot a little. I wanted to tell him to stop staring at me, but it was my Dad. If he couldn't even look at me, it'd probably hurt him more than anything.

"Well… okay, so… You see…." I tried starting, but I was just too nervous to actually tell him. I knew I had to get it off my chest, though, and who else was there to trust than my own father? I took in a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. It was kind of ugly, and it was grey, but it must be good at keeping water out.

"Okay, recently, Kiku found out Arthur had been released from prison a while ago, and he started getting all freaky about the guy coming back and kidnapping me again, right? But I was like, 'Dude, yeah right, I'm probably the last thing on his mind' and Kiku was like, 'Oh, no way, he has a total grudge on you, man, he's gunna, like… kill you and eat your soul' or something like that, and then, the _weirdest _thing happened, and both me and Kiku saw Arthur, and… and Kiku, today, he was like 'Alfred, dude, that guy is gunna come back and he's gunna be all mad and sh-err.. stuff because you sent him to jail and' yadda-yadda-yadda, and I'm like, 'Pssh, no way, he's totally going to kill you because you actually called the police' and Kiku was all, 'No way, he wouldn't hate me, give me a reason he'd hate me' so I told him, 'He hates you because you're too smart' and Kiku got all mad at me and was like, 'oh, because I'm smart, eh? Well you're stupid! Stupid stupid stupid! You're stupider than a cow!' Well, he didn't actually say that last part, but it felt like it, and he said, 'you're so stupid you probably went up to him and asked him to molest you' and I got really hurt because… because… well… because it just really hurt!" I gasped out, sucking in another deep breath to quench my screaming lungs. Dad just stared at me, a blank expression.

He took a minute to process everything I said, and I looked at him nervously, watching as his stern face never changed. I started fidgeting in my seat again, looking down at my knees and rubbing my gloves together again.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, and I felt him look at me again.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"For bringing this up. In the middle of work too…" I whined a little, feeling even more stupid for just barging in like this, "I'm just gunna go home or something." I sighed, grabbing my back and leaving before Dad could even say anything. I heard him call out to me, but I ditched Gilbert's as quickly as I could, not even planning on going home. I knew where I was heading was probably a stupid idea, but I just wanted someone to tell me I wasn't stupid. I wanted someone to pat my head and tell me it'll be alright…

As I neared his house, I looked up at the double-door nervously, gulping hard in fear of what I was about to do. There was only one man in my life who would comfort me, no matter what. I walked up to the door slowly, adjusting the bag on my shoulder and raising a timid hand to knock on the door. Just as I was done knocking, the door opened slowly, and the man of the house looked down at me, first in confusion, then shock, then happiness.


	10. Chapter 10: Red Wine

Ok this chapter is short, and I apologize. However, I think it's a pretty good short chapter. But... I'm terrified that I'm going to piss everyone off. I swear, I probably going to get some review saying 'oh em gee y would u make him go there? u hore!" Or something. You'll understand.

Also, seriously guys? I made a cliff hanger for you to question who's house he was going to! Everyone guessed Arthur! There could be other people! He could've gone to Ludwig's house, or maybe Kiku's to apologize, or some random hobo! Wait a minute... well you know what I mean!

It was actually pretty funny, though, when I noticed everyone was like 'Why is he going to Arthur's house?" I just wanted to start laughing and shaking my head and pat the person on their shoulder and tell them it'll be okay. But then _everyone_ started doing it. _Everyone_ wanted to know why he was going to Arthur's. So now, I'm paranoid. I even considered changing the story to fit what you guys thought would happen, but then I realized I would have to change a scene I really liked between Arthur and Alfred, and I got bummed out. Well, when you read the first word of the story below, you'll immediately realize how wrong you were to assume he would just waltz back to Arthur like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p><em>As I neared his house, I looked up at the double-door nervously, gulping hard in fear of what I was about to do. There was only one man in my life that would comfort me, no matter what. I walked up to the door slowly, adjusting the bag on my shoulder and raising a timid hand to knock on the door. Just as I was done knocking, the door opened slowly, and the man of the house looked down at me, first in confusion, then shock, then happiness.<em>

* * *

><p>"Bonjour! Mon neveu mignon! Comment etes-vous?" My uncle, Francis, cheered out happily, pulling me into the weirdest but happiest hug I've had in a while. "You have dyed your hair! Ohonhonhon, it looks good!"<p>

See what I mean? No matter what you do, he just compliments you over and over. I smiled up at the tall blond man when he finally let me go.

"Um, can I come in?" I ask, and he nodded, letting me into his wonderfully decorated house. No matter what year it was, his house was just perfect. Always clean, always beautiful, and always smelling of roses.

"Who is at the door, mon cher?" A female's voice called out from the bedroom, and I felt myself get nervous.

"It is my nephew! Come out and meet him!" Francis said excitedly, and I dropped my bag near the door and looked up at the man.

"Oh, is Stacy over?" I asked him, and his face went white. He put his hands on my shoulders and laughed a little. His laugh was kind of weird, it didn't really sound like a laugh, but more like a mating call.

"Let's not talk about Stacy, oui?" Francis suggested, and I nodded, understanding quickly. Francis was my mother's brother, and he was one hell of a womanizer. Actually, he was just kind of a loose slut. He did it with women _and_ men. There wasn't a time when he was every alone in this house. Every time we visited when I was a kid he had a new love interest. This man was a god at getting people into his bed. Hell, he even tried it out on Dad once. Luckily, Dad was a pretty straight guy, and he didn't fall for his advances. I wouldn't be surprised if the man hit on me when I turned eighteen.

A woman came out of the bedroom in a very provocative black mini-dress and her hair was a little messed up. She smiled at me warmly and greeted me. I just waved at her and looked at the couch, then at my uncle. He nodded at me, secretly telling me he hadn't had sex on it recently. I sighed in relief and plopped down, feeling a little relaxed.

Francis and the woman sat across from me, on the other couch across the coffee table, and the woman cuddled up to the blond man like a kitten.

"So, what are you doing around here, Alfred?" Francis asked me, and I frowned.

"Well, I needed some help, but I didn't know who else to go to…" I said, and Francis' eyes lit up.

"Did you get yourself a copine?" Francis asked, and I raised a brow. He sighed a little, "A girlfriend. Did you get a girlfriend?"

"Oh. Oh! No, no, it's not sex-related. Well, kind of." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Boyfriend?" Francis tried again, but I sighed and gave him an annoyed look. "Désolé."

"Alright, I got in a fight with my friend about Arthur, right?" I said, and he nodded. Good thing about this guy was that he was always up to date with the goings-on in our family. You never had to fill him in on anything, even if you hadn't seen him in years. Which I hadn't. Actually, Mom was kind of angry at him right now. I don't remember why, but she told us not to go see him on our own. I hope he doesn't tell her…

"Well anyway, Kiku and me got in a fight about the guy, and Kiku started calling me stupid and stuff because of what happened between me and Arthur…" I said, and Francis clicked his tongue. He shook his head and wiped his golden wavy locks behind his ear.

"Oh, Alfred, you are not stupid." He sighed out, leaving the girl and sitting beside me, putting an arm around me and hugging me tightly. Whenever Francis touched me, I didn't really get too nervous. It was nice being able to be hugged by an older man in a comforting way. I smiled a little and leaned against him, and the woman sat up straight.

"I am not sure if I understand…" She said, and I looked up at her, "Who is Arthur?"

I frowned and was about to open my mouth, but Francis huffed and let go of me, standing up, "That is none of your business, mon chéri. If you may please excuse yourself from my house." He said, grabbing her arm and actually shoving her out. I never saw this happen before. He _never_ kicked his women out! When he closed the door and came back to sitting with me, I stared at him in shock. He chuckled a little.

"What is that face for? She had to go home!" He said happily, wrapping his arm around my shoulders again, "Anyway, do you want my advice?"

I nodded quickly, wanting to hear what he had to say about the whole thing. He looked into my eyes with his blue ones, and he had quite a serious look.

"I think you should go to Kiku and apologize to him."

"W-what? But he started it!" I said, feeling a little let down. Francis shrugged and crossed his legs.

"He was almost raped too, you know. He is probably just as scared of the man as you are, and he is just trying to protect you. Call him." He tells me, and I frown. I take out my phone and dial his number, holding it to my ear. Francis gets close and whispers to me, "When he picks up, just apologize and hang up. That simple."

I nod a little, waiting for the kid to answer. When I thought it would go to voicemail, though, I heard his upset voice over the receiver.

"Hello?" He asked, sounding peeved.

"Um… Look… Uh…" I stammered, and Francis rolled his eyes, patting my back. "I'm sorry." I finally got out, feeling just as nervous as asking a girl out to a dance. Francis took my phone after and closed it, hanging up on the teen.

"There we go. All better. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" He asked, smiling and giving me my phone back. I frowned a little more and looked at my phone.

"I don't get it…" I said, then my phone buzzed with a text.

'I'm sorry too. I was just scared.' It was from Kiku, and Francis did his weird laugh again.

"Is he apologizing? What did I tell you?" He said happily, and I smile at my uncle, then I hug him really quick.

"Thank you so much…" I said, and he shrugs, getting up.

"It isn't a problem! Would you like some wine before you go?" He asked, and I frown, looking at him as he walked into his kitchen.

"But, Francis, I'm underage." I say, and he scoffs at me.

"So what? It's just a little wine." He says, pouring two cups of red wine. "To calm your nerves."

I shrug a little and take the glass when he offers it to me. It smells strange, and when I sipped some, it burned the back of my throat nicely and had a bitter but delicious taste to it.

"Wow, that's really good!" I say, drinking more. Francis just laughs and sips his own wine.

"I know it is! Now, don't tell your mom. She's already mad at me." He said with a wink, and I nod, hugging him again.

"I should go. Thank you for your advice. I'll visit you again later, okay?" I said, and he nodded, letting me leave on my own. When I got my bag, I pulled open the door and stepped out. It wasn't much later, and I figured I should go visit Arthur, just so he doesn't keep me from school again tomorrow. I closed the door behind me and started heading to the man's house, feeling a little better since I talked to Francis. As I walked to Arthur's house, my phone buzzed again and I checked the message.

'Where are you?' It was Ludwig. Of course he'd be worried, mostly after I just walked off like that.

'I'm fine, I just went to see my dad and my uncle.' I texted back, hoping he wouldn't pry more.

'Well, come home, I don't want you out long.' He replied, and I rolled my eyes.

'Okay, Mama Ludwig.' I sent back, but I didn't plan on listening. He didn't text back, either, and in no time, I was at Arthur's house. I sighed and tapped my shoes on the matt at the door before knocking. The door swung open, and there stood the blond man in a grey wife beater and some jeans.

"There you are. I was thinking I might have to injure your other leg tomorrow." He said, sounding a little upset. I frowned and stepped in, putting my backpack down and looking at the man.

"I'm not staying long." I said quickly, and Arthur looks even more annoyed. He sat down on the couch and watched the TV, looking upset. I frowned a little, not sure if I should ask him about it or not. I was standing by the door awkwardly as he sat there, and his green eyes slipped over to me.

"You look terrible." He said, and I blinked, frowning a little and touching my hair, "Really hideous…" He growls, looking even angrier. He got to his feet and stomped over to me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me through the house and into the bathroom.

"W-what are you doing?" I gasped out, trying to yank my hand away, but he wouldn't let go. He shoved me into the bathtub, tripping me and making me hit my head against the wall. I hissed in pain and rubbed the back of my head, trying to get up. He grabbed the shower head and turned the water on hot, and he started pouring it on me. It burned a little, and I couldn't keep from yelling at him to stop. He grabbed the shampoo and dumped half of it on my head, scrubbing it roughly and muttering to himself as he did it. I winced and squeezed my eyes shut, the water and shampoo running down my face. I had to spit a few times to keep the mixture out of my mouth.

"Why are you so mad?" I finally asked, trying to wipe my eyes, but more soap and water covered them. He keeps the water pouring, roughly scrubbing my hair with his hand, scratching my head with his nails a few times.

"I'm angry at you!" He yells, "The hell did you think you were doing? Dying your hair and wearing contacts? Did you think I wouldn't care? Did you think I would just let you?"

His scrubbing got rougher, and I felt that tingling feeling from the _Midnight Blue_ running down my cheeks. I winced more, trying to grab his wrist, but he wacked my hand with the shower head.

"You're hurting me!" I yelled, getting some of the soapy dye into my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but the taste stuck.

"You hurt me!" He yelled back, rubbing harder. Soon, he stopped rubbing and just poured the water over my head. My clothes were soaked and I still couldn't open my eyes, but at least he stopped tearing at my head.

"How does dying me hair hurt _you_?" I questioned, spitting out more soap and dye. He didn't respond immediately, but he let the water up and I was able to wipe the water and soap from my face, blinking a few times and looking up at him. He looked really angry, but really sad at the same time.

"You're the _only_ thing I have close to my son…" He said, shaking a little and shaking his head, "I don't care how much you hate me, but I am _not_ going to let you change your looks. I love you because you look like him, and that's all I need." He told me, and I stared up at him in shock. I looked away from his torn expression and I pulled the hair out of my face, shaking my head.

"You're angry because I stopped looking like your son?" I asked, making sure I had it right. He huffed and sprayed the water on my head again, and I covered my eyes. It wasn't as hot this time, and it was a bit of a relief. Then, when I thought he was going to try and drown me, he turned off the water and I felt him hug me tightly. I wiped my eyes as best as I could, but my arms were trapped between our chests. I tried getting him to let go, but he just tightened his grip on me instead.

"Don't do that _ever_ again…." He said, squeezing me against his chest. I nodded in response, shivering from the damp clothes.

"Okay… okay…" I mumble, and he pulled away from me. His shirt was wet now, too, and he helped me out of the tub. He had his hand tightly around my wrist and he pulled me into his bedroom, shoving me onto his bed and stepping into his closet. I touched my hair again, my head feeling sore from the rough attention. He threw a shirt and some pants at me, pulling his own shirt off and switching it with a t-shirt with the band name Metallica written on the front. I raised a brow, switching my clothes quickly while he looked away.

"So… were you really that angry at me?" I asked, and he looked at me, glaring at first, but it softened as he stared.

"I was infuriated, lad. Did you really think dying your hair would be okay?" He asked, and I shrugged, fidgeting with the shirt he gave me. It was really soft, and it smelled good.

"I did it because I thought it would make you leave me alone…" I admitted, and Arthur frowned even more. He stood in front of me, crossing his arms. I looked up at his annoyed expression, and he grabbed my cheeks again, holding my head still.

"Don't flinch, and don't close your eyes." He warned me, and I stayed perfectly still, terrified of what he was going to do. It was weird, but he actually took my contacts out for me, tearing them, then throwing them away. I blinked a few times, now unable to see properly. My eyesight was terrible, too, so everything was a bit of a blur. I rubbed my sore eyes and stared at the now blurry Arthur as he moved around the room.

"I want you to apologize." He demanded, standing in front of me so he was partially clear. I frowned and shook my head.

"Why should I?" I asked defiantly, and he grabbed my hair, forcing my head back painfully.

"I can force you back into the shower, or I can have my way with you. There are a handful of things I can do to you, boy. Now apologize." He threatened, staring down at me sternly.

"I-I'm sorry!" I gave in, wanting him to let go of my hair, but he tugged harder.

"For?"

"For dying my hair and wearing contacts!"

"And?"

"And… and I'll never do it again!" I finished, and he let go of me. He caressed my cheek now, and I tried to smack his hand away, but he just went back. He tilted my head up and kissed my forehead.

"I do this because I love you." He said, but I shook my head.

"You do this because you love my appearance." I scoff out, and he actually slaps me! He drew his hand back and swung it across in under a second! I didn't expect it at all! I yelped when he did, rubbing my cheek in shock.

"Y-you just-"

"Don't doubt me, Alfred; I can lock you in the basement." He threatened, lifting my chin and glaring at me. I shook my head quickly, giving a weak smile.

"P-please don't! I won't say it again!" I promised, and he smiled, patting my cheek.

"Come on, let's go into the living room." He said, taking my wrist again and tugging me off the bed. He sat on the couch and made me sit next to him, pulling me so I was leaning against him. I shifted around, a little uncomfortable, but he didn't let me go. He was watching more football, and I let out a soft sigh, giving in and resting my head on his shoulder. He was playing with my once-again blond hair, looking much happier than he did a half hour ago. I watched his face for a while, not sure what to make of this guy anymore. His mood swung like crazy….

He glanced down at me, raising a brow, "What're you staring at?" He asked, and I look at the TV.

"I was just thinking." I mumble, watching the football players set up. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Arthur let out a sigh, and I looked up at him to see him frowning again. I started preparing for the worst, but instead of saying yes or no, he lifted my chin and kissed me. It felt… kind of nice, actually. It made me feel better, and kind of cared for. When he pulled away, I fell into confusion, wondering if he was this gentle with his son.

"You're not stupid." He said, turning back to his TV. I just sat there, frowning a little. I leaned against him some more, looking down at the carpet, then at Arthur's hand. It was hanging lazily off my shoulder. I playing with his fingers, and he chuckled. I sat with him for a while longer, and I noticed it started getting dark outside. I frowned and got up quickly, getting my backpack. He watched me quietly, and before I left he called out to me.

"Alfred, come back here for a minute." He said, and I sighed.

"I really have to go. My parents get home at eight, and it's probably already seven…" I explained, but I went to him anyway. He took my wrist and pulled me down so I was eye level with him, and he tapped his lips.

"Kiss me goodbye." He requested, and I sighed and looked away.

"I'm not going to do it." I said, and he chuckled a little.

"Come on, just once." He whispered, and I shook my head. He just shrugs and takes my chin, kissing my lips softly and letting me go. I stood up straight and wiped my mouth.

"When do you want me to come back…?" I asked nervously, and he shrugged.

"Tomorrow after school. If you dye your hair again, I'll burn it off." He warned me, and I frowned and nodded.

"I'll see you later then…" I mumble, taking my leave and walking home.


	11. Chapter 11: Just A Joke

I've been getting so many brilliant reviews since I left for New Years! I love all of them! There were a few I wanted to reply to, but I was too lazy to click the bubble.

Ahem.

SurineRose: Congratulations! You shoulda commented on the last chapter before it was revealed that he went to Arthur's so I could congratulate you earlier!

sasunaru22fy: Dude, do you have some sort of evil quest to never write the word 'continue' correctly? But don't worry, I plan on 'contiue-ing' in due time.

InnocentArcticFox: Your reviews make me so happy just because they're so long. :D One of my friends looked at your review and was like 'Dayum, that chicks got a lotta time on her hands to write that epic review!' and I was like 'chortle chortle'.

Alfred Fiery Jones: You begun reading it because it had you in it, you narcissistic bastard. I'm kidding, it's because you somehow knew it'd be this weird piece of literature.

Kasai Chii: That would be a dick move both on Arthur's and my part. I'll use that idea as a 'I'm bored of this story/can't think of an ending' way out.

Italian Roulette: How the hell did you get that idea?

baconis1priority: Bacon.

* * *

><p>"<em>When do you want me to come back…?" I asked nervously, and he shrugged.<em>

_ "Tomorrow after school. If you dye your hair again, I'll burn it off." He warned me, and I frowned and nodded._

_ "I'll see you later then…" I mumble, taking my leave and walking home._

* * *

><p>It was getting dark quickly, but I was able to get home before my mom did. When I entered the house, I saw my brother on the couch doing homework. He looked up and sighed.<p>

"There you are!" He whined, getting up and going over to me, "What're you wearing? Those aren't your clothes..." Matthew questioned me, and I shook my head.

"My other ones got wet." I said, hugging him and putting my bag down, "Sorry for being late. I had to go see some people."

"Well, at least you got home before mom. Come on, give me your homework." He said, holding out his hand for my stuff. I gave him a cheesy smile and handed over the work from my bag and the notes Kiku took.

"You're the greatest little brother in the world!" I sigh happily, hugging him tightly once again. Matthew laughed a little and hugged my arms.

"I'm just looking out for you." He said, going back over to the coffee table and starting on my homework.

"Oh, your friends came by today. They were wondering where you were, and I told them you went out for a walk. The sounded worried…" Matthew said, keeping his eyes on my homework, but obviously focusing more on me. I sighed and sat down beside him, putting my shoes up on the table and watching him work.

"Really? Which friends?" I asked, wanting to know if Kiku had gone, or if he was still sour about the fight.

"Um… Ludwig and Veneziano." Matthew said, focusing on the homework again. I let out another sighed and tilted my head so it was resting on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad they were worried." I mumbled, closing my eyes. I could hear the pencil against the paper, and it was kind of relaxing.

"Hey, will you tell me who Arthur is?" He asked, and I opened my eyes again to see him looking at me, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

I frowned, then sat up straight, crossing my arms, "Arthur will never be my boyfriend." I grumbled out, "I hate that man with a passion."

"Oh… So… why does everyone talk about him now? Mom and Dad were talking about him this morning, and Ludwig and Veneziano asked if you had gone to his house. Who is he, eh?" Matthew asked, looking up from the homework and staring into my eyes.

"He's just a guy none of us like, dude." I said, feeling a little upset that my brother was asking about it so much. "Don't think about it, okay?"

Matthew let out a sigh and started working on the homework again. I smiled a little and ruffled his hair, getting a small laugh from him. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you, though. I just don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay. You don't want to talk about it, just like how you don't want to sleep with me." Matthew said, sounding a little bitter. Oh jeez, here we go. I let out a small sigh and leaned back against the couch, and Matthew turned from my homework to me, looking sad and a little angry.

"I just want you to know that I'm going to keep trying." He says, then takes my homework with him upstairs.

"Mattie, come on!" I whine, but he ignored me and went into his bedroom, "But you're just so young!"

Well, at least he didn't jump me. My head was still throbbing and everything was blurry, and I was just really tired. I decided to get some sleep, so I made myself comfortable on the couch and closed my eyes. I only got a few minutes to lay there, though, because my mom came out and yelled at me for taking a nap. She never wanted any of us to take a nap during the day. She said it caused insomnia or something. Personally, I thought insomnia sounded pretty cool. Not being able to go to sleep, it definitely gave you a reason to sneak out at night.

"Alfred, get off that couch and do your homework!" Mom demanded, and I whined.

"I did it already!" I complained, and she rolled her eyes and went to me, tugging me off the couch, "Ouch, Mom careful, my wrist is sore."

She let go of me and had a confused look. Oh no, was she going to assume it was Arthur's fault? Well, it was, but I didn't want her to freak out!

"Say something else…" She said, getting in my face and holding my chin in place. I gave her a confused look, then opened my mouth.

"Um… Hamburgers?" I said, and she sniffed my breath. It was kind of gross, and I couldn't help but cringe, since I knew I haven't brushed my teeth that day. I blame Ludwig for waking me up and dying my hair.

"Oh my God, Alfred! Have you been drinking?" She gasped, letting go of my chin. I blinked and stared up at her in shock. She had the nose of gods! How the hell did she smell that? I wonder what else she could smell? Could she smell boiling water? That'd be so cool! Maybe she could be some sort of super heroine person who smelled her way through danger!

"Are you listening to me?" She yelled, and I snapped back to reality. Oh yeah, I'm in trouble. Time to defend myself.

"I… I just had a sip! It was only wine too! Not vodka or anything!" I tried, but she got angrier. Well, I suck at defending myself…

"Who gave it to you? Was it one of your friends?" She demanded to know, putting her hands on her hips in that I'm-an-angry-mother way. I shook my head quickly. Gotta lie, gotta lie.

"It was… um… Dad!" I attempted, and she scoffed at me.

"I'm married to your father, and I know he wouldn't do that" She said sternly, and I bit my lip, trying to think of someone else.

"I… got it myself?" I gave it another try, and she glared at me. She grabbed my ear and twisted it, making me squirm and wince in pain. Then she dragged me upstairs, shoving me into my bedroom and stepping in after me. I rubbed my ear and sat on my bed, waiting for when she started yelling.

She just stared at me. It felt weird. I wasn't used to this, so I kept fidgeting and rubbing my hands together nervously, wishing she would just yell at me already. Her eyes were narrowed and she was tapping her foot, staring down at me in disappointment.

I heard the front door open, and my Mom called my Dad upstairs. He came up, then saw me and raised a brow.

"Your hair changed again." He muttered, loosening his tie, "Well, what's the matter?" He asked my mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alfred's been drinking." She told him, and he frowned and looked at me in shock, "You do the beating, I do the yelling. I think he needs a beating for this." She explained, then went downstairs, keeping her arms crossed and her stomp loud.

Dad looked at me and took his tie off, shaking his head, "Alfred, why would you be drinking? Is Arthur making you?"

"No, Dad, I just had a sip. It wasn't even with Arthur." I mumbled, rubbing my hands nervously as Dad took his shoes off.

"Who was it with, then?" He asked, rolling up his sleeves and taking off his wedding ring. I shrugged a little, not wanting to say anymore names.

"I just… got a hold of some and decided to try it. I didn't like it and I got rid of it. It was wine." I say, hoping I don't freak out when he hits me. Dad shook his head in disappointment, then reached for my arm. I flinched away, then sighed and tried to calm down. He grabbed my arm, then pulled me to my feet, and I kept my eyes away from him. I didn't like being hit, but I knew there wasn't much I could do about it. I tried to stay out of trouble, I seriously did, but it wasn't easy with a brain like mine.

"Just please don't hit my head…" I mumbled, and Dad raised a brow.

"What's wrong with your head?" He questioned.

"Well… The dye… It got washed out, and it kind of burns." I lied, yelping a little when dad shoved me onto my bed, making me lay on my stomach. I felt panic bubble up in me, and I kept reminding myself that it was just a beating, not rape. I heard him taking off his belt, and I closed my eyes, trying to prepare myself for the pain. I realized I was shivered and I tried to stop, but I wouldn't stop.

I heard the belt buckle as he raised the strap of thick leather. I bit my lip and tried to imagine flying hamburgers and Superman. Then, I heard the door swing open and I heard my Dad gasp a little.

"Please don't do that, Daddy! I brought him the wine, it's my fault!" I heard Matthew yell, and I opened my eyes and looked back at him. Dad looked confused, and Matthew sighed, "Matthew. Second son."

"Oh…" Dad muttered, then sighed, "Look, Mattie, you're a good kid… I think… You wouldn't just barge in with wine. I hope." Dad said, patting my little brother's shoulder.

"You don't know anything about me, Dad! You always forget about me! I could've brought it a friggin' hooker for all you care!" Mattie cried. He actually yelled, too. Usually, his voice was super soft and light and girly, but he was yelling now! It was amazing. I wanted to pat his back and congratulate him, but I didn't move from the bed. My dad sighed, then called mom back up. When she got there, she looked at Matthew curiously, and they had to remind her who he was.

"Matthew says he brought the wine." He said gruffly, putting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Mom's face scrunched up in thought, then she grabbed Matthew's chin and smelled his breath.

"I don't believe him." She says, taking his arm and pulling him out of the room.

"No! Wait! I swear it's my fault!" Matthew tried again, but Mom was too clever to be tricked, and Dad only punished whoever Mom told him to punish. I smiled a little, feeling touched that Matthew went out of his way to try and keep me from being beat. I buried my face back in the blankets, and knowing how much Matthew actually loved me made the beating a little more bearable.

I could hear the crack of the belt before I felt the pain. It stung like a thousand bee stings and I bet I would have bruises on my backside for at least a week. The belt sometimes missed my bottom and struck my back, too. However, each time he got my back, he would halt the abuse and apologize, promising me some dessert after dinner. When he was done, he pulled his belt back on and sighed, straightening out his shirt. I felt his hand hover above my hip, and I scooted away from him. He let out another sigh, and I heard him leave my room.

"Alfie?" I heard a soft voice call out from my door, and I peeked out from the blankets to see Matthew standing there with an apologetic expression. He was rubbing his knuckles, so I assumed mom gave him a few taps with a ruler for lying. He came over to me and sat beside me, patting my arm and my cheek.

How the hell was that so comforting? It just felt so nice when he did it, too. Was he some sort of… massag-er in his spare time? What are they called? Miss-oos or something? I dunno, all I know is that this felt great.

I got up slowly, wincing from my back and butt. I was able to roll myself onto my side and Matthew laid next to me, still looking guilty.

"I tried to get him to stop… I'm sorry…" Matthew apologized, still rubbing my arm and looking into my face with sad violet eyes. I shook my head softly, smiling at him and wiping the dried tears from my cheeks.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have taken any wine, anyway." I said softly, running my fingers through his hair, "Don't look so guilty, dude."

Matthew let out a sigh and tried to smile, but that look was still there. "I still feel responsible."

"Come on, Mattie, it's not your fault. I drank the wine, I deserved the beating. I'll be fine, anyway." I said, and Matthew looked a little better. I felt obliged to do what I was about to do, so I sat up a little, and Matthew just watched me from my bed.

"I'm only going to do this once. And it's as a thank you, okay? We're not going to tell anyone, and we're not going to do it again, okay, dude?" I said, and Matthew gave me a confused look. I put my hands on either side of his head, and his confused look grew more, glancing at my hands, then back to me.

"Alfie?" He whispered, but I didn't respond and I lowered myself, inching our faces closer. Mattie's cheeks lit up and his eyes stared into mine, widened in shock of what I was about to do. I took in a quiet breath, then pressed our lips together lightly. Matthew's eyes fluttered shut and he put his hands on my shoulders. I kept kissing him for a few more seconds, then pulled away slowly. He let out a soft sigh and tilted his head up, trying to keep our lips together, but I didn't let him. His eyes were foggy and he was bright red, but he looked much happier than before.

"That was the only time!" I said quickly, getting off of him and forcing myself off of my bed and rubbing the small of my back, brushing against one of the injuries. Matthew stayed on my bed, staring up at the ceiling with his mouth slightly open and the blush slowly fading. I smiled at how shocked and pleased he looked. Did he really love me that much that a simple kiss sent him into a mini-coma?

I went over to him and gently shook his shoulders, waking the boy from his kiss-induced coma. He looked at me, then smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Alfie." He whispered, and I just patted his head.

"Thank you for trying to take the blame." I chuckled in response, then I pecked his forehead and ruffled his hair.

"I'm going to try and sleep now, okay? Go to your room." I said, and he nodded, hopping off my bed and scurrying off to his bedroom. I sighed and turned off the lights and laid down, ignoring my mom's call for dinner. I tucked myself into my bed, closing my eyes and forcing myself to sleep.

The next morning, I got up early, before mom, dad, and Mattie woke up. I was a little surprised at this, but I got ready for school and left just as Mattie came down from the stares. I waved bye to him and he smiled, seeing me off from the house. As I walked down the sidewalk, I noticed Arthur's car parked at the corner.

Does he really have nothing better to do than watch me walk to school in the morning? Creep. I shook my head a little, then waved at the car and continued my walk. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not, since all of his windows were tinted, but I kept walking anyway.

Then, the car started and he drove up next to me, which was on the wrong side of the road. He rolled his window down and looked at me through some sunglasses. They looked good on him…

"You're up early." He commented, "I brought you something." He said, then handed me another pack of oreo's. I raised a brow and took the package, then looked at him.

"Do you have a never ending subscription for oreo's or something?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"You like them, so I got you some." He said, and I shook my head.

"You don't have to, you know." I mumbled, and he shrugged.

"Be safe going to school. I'll see you after school." He mumbled, then rolled his window up and drove off. I watched him leave and I continued on my way to school, opening the package of oreo's and digging in.

When I arrived at school, I saw Kiku and Veneziano already sitting at the front, doing homework together. Ludwig was probably still on his way, since it was early. I went over to the two and smiled meekly.

"Hey, guys." I said, and they both looked up, and frowned.

"Hey, what happened to your hair?" Veneziano asked, and I shrugged.

"I washed it out." I lied, and Kiku's eyes narrowed. Then he stood up and stepped in front of me, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers nervously.

"Alfred, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." He said, and I rubbed the back of my neck, sighing and looking down at the Japanese boy.

"I'm sorry for insulting you." I said, and he nodded.

"I'm sorry for doing the same. I'm just really scared for you, Al. And I know you're not going to listen to reason, and I also know that reason is the only thing I'm going to give to you." He said, and I tried to keep up with him. I was still tired and my head was throbbing from the scratches, but I kept myself focused.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again, and Kiku put his finger to my lips to shut me up.

"I'm not going to be hanging out with you anymore." He said, and I dropped my hand from my neck and I stared at him in shock.

"W-what?" I stammered, and he crossed his arms, giving me a serious expression. Oh man, this has to be a joke! This just has to be! Please, Kiku, start laughing or something! Stop looking so serious! This is just a joke! Say it, Kiku, say this is only a joke!

"I'm not going to be talking to you from this day on. I'm sorry, Alfred, but I can't watch you dig your own grave like this. I'm tired of worrying." He told me, keeping his arms crossed and his face straight. No, no, no, no nonononononono! This can't be happening! Anything but this, please!

"K-Kiku, but-"

"I made up my mind, Alfred." He said sternly, then grabbed his things and looked at me one last time, "And I'm not taking notes for you anymore."

With that, he turned and left. Veneziano let out a small sigh, then gathered his things up too.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. You know we care for you." He said gently, then kissed my cheek and followed Kiku. I stood there, staring after them in shock. I felt like I was just stabbed in the chest with a knife, and I couldn't breathe properly. My head ached more and I gripped my shirt tightly, feeling myself start to panic. I started pacing in a small circle, even as the school yard filled up with students. It started getting cluttered, so I decided to ditch school and go to Dad or Francis. Even just home. As I headed to the gate, I passed by Ludwig and he grabbed my arm, pulling me and making me look at him.

"Alfred, what's the matter?" He asked, and my panic rose. What if he was going to say the same thing Kiku did? Was he sick of worrying too? I gripped onto his sleeve tightly and he gave me a confused look.

"L-Ludwig… Are you…" I gasped out, then stopped and thought about it. No… I don't want to know if he was going to or not. I just want him to stay with me. Stay my friend. Please, please don't leave me like they did… I shook my head and let go of him. He wouldn't stay my friend if I worried him too much. I forced a smile, then backed up towards the gates.

"I just… Forgot something at home." I said, nodding. Ludwig raised a brow, obviously seeing through my lie, but I ran off before he could question me. I didn't know where I was going to go, and I decided to just walk until I ended up somewhere familiar, like the day before. I was rubbing my temples and walking with my head bowed.

I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going, and I almost jumped and screamed when I bumped into a door. I put my hands to my chest, panting a little from the shock and looking around. Well, this was unexpected. I looked around, seeing no one around, and I knocked at the double doors. I didn't get a response at first, and when I was about to turn away, one of the doors opened and I saw Arthur standing there, wearing his suit and talking into a phone.

He looked over me curiously, then pushed open the second door and waved me in. I apologized softly, stepping into the house after wiping my shoes at the matt. When I was in, he closed both doors and continued talking. It sounded like a conference call, and he seemed to be running it. He sounded all serious and business-y. He grabbed my backpack and tugged it off of me, hanging it in the closet. I just let him, following him into the living room and sitting on the couch beside him. He continued talking, writing down some notes in a notebook. I just watched him quietly, wondering if he would be done soon.

About ten minutes went by, then Arthur finally ended his call, hanging up and looking over the notes. He seemed so professional…

His eyes flicked to me and he scrunched his brows together.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked, and I looked away from him, bringing my knees to my chest again.

"I got in a fight." I mumbled, "I didn't want to stay in school."

Arthur nodded a little, then ruffled my hair softly, "Well, I'll order some food for you."

He stood from his seat and I watched him closely. I don't know why, but I was worried he was just going to ditch me too. I kept my eyes on him as he went to the kitchen and looked for the telephone number for a pizza place. When he dialed the number, he looked at me for any preferences.

"Meat lovers." I called out, and he parroted the request through the phone and gave up his address. When the order was placed, he came back to me and sat beside me, looping his arm around my shoulders and turning on the television. He flipped through the channels until he stopped on comedy central. He pulled me close so my head was resting against his shoulder again, and he played with my hair subconsciously. I just sighed at let him, watching the show to try and numb my brain.

Not too long later, the pizza came and Arthur let me have as much as I wanted. When I had finished eating, I laid on the couch, my head resting on Arthur's leg as I napped. I wasn't in a deep sleep, though, and I can hear a faint murmur from the television, and sometimes a soft chuckle from Arthur. I could feel his fingers against my neck, rubbing up and down and sometimes in circles, and it felt really nice. It felt almost normal.


	12. Chapter 12: To Be A Hero

Aww guys it's almost over! D: This is so depressing! But just to let you guys know, Arthur and Matthew will most likely never meet. Ever. Alfred would kill a man before he let that happen.

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. This isn't the end, but it's getting near (I think.)

* * *

><p><em>Not too long later, the pizza came and Arthur let me have as much as I wanted. When I had finished eating, I laid on the couch, my head resting on Arthur's leg as I napped. I wasn't in a deep sleep, though, and I can hear a faint murmur from the television, and sometimes a soft chuckle from Arthur. I could feel his fingers against my neck, rubbing up and down and sometimes in circles, and it felt really nice. It felt almost normal.<em>

* * *

><p>The chuckling lessened and the murmuring went away, and I felt a rough hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake. I sat up quickly, wondering why he woke me up so urgently, but before I could even rub the sleep from my eyes, he pressed his lips against mine, forcing me onto my back on the couch and shoving his tongue into my mouth. I squirmed beneath him, gripping his shoulders and trying to shove him away. It wasn't just the sudden attack, it was the pain of being pressed against my still sore back and bum from Dad's beating.<p>

Arthur pulled away from me, licking his lips and staring down at me with darkened green eyes. I quickly put my hands to his face to keep him away, rolling off the couch, then crawling behind it. I heard Arthur click his tongue and his feet hit the floor as he followed after me around the couch.

What the hell brought this on? Does comedy central turn him on or something? Shit! He slipped his arms around my waist and hauled me up to my feet, but I squirmed still, gripping his arms tightly to try and get him to let go.

"N-no! Stop, stop, stop!" I quickly stammered, thumping my fists against his arms as he dragged me down the hall. God, he was strong! He could probably crush me with his thighs, like that lady who could crush watermelons with hers! Man, was that intimidating. I felt my masculinity shrivel up and die when I saw that video. He was so strong, he was actually able to shove me onto his bed. I was lucky that my ankle wasn't hurting so much anymore, because I stumbled over myself until I landed face-first onto the bed.

When I got my bearings, I glanced over my shoulder to find Arthur dropping his jacket and loosening his tie. My eyes widened and I started clawing my way off the other side of the bed, but I felt his iron grip on the back of my pants. I yelped when he tugged me back, then I rolled onto my side and pulled my legs to my chest, looking up at Arthur in fear as he moved over me.

"Please, not today! I'll do it with you t-tomorrow or something, just not today! Please stop!" I quickly bargained, but he didn't listen and he pulled my shirt off of my torso. I tried to crawl away again, but I felt his hands on my hips. I flinched from him, then squeezed my eyes shut as I prepared for him to completely undress me, but instead I felt his fingers glide across my back, running over the bruises I had. I flinched again, but this time out of pain instead of fear.

"Don't touch them…" I mumbled, hiding my face in the blankets and feeling nervous about the situation.

"Who did this to you?" I heard him question me with a soft but angry voice. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on the blankets. His grip tightened on my hip.

"Who did this to you?" You asked again, yelling it out with hate dripping from each word. Every muscle in my body jumped at his volume, and I shook my head, eyes squeezed shut.

"My Dad! It was my dad!" I quickly answered, keeping my face hidden, "He was punishing me…"

"For what?" He asked, lowering my pants inch by inch to find a larger cluster of bruises and scratches.

"Drinking wine… It was only one glass though, and I wasn't drunk." I mumbled, tilting my head to see Arthur's pissed off expression. His eyes flicked up to meet with mine, and I hid my face again.

"This is punishment?" He asked coldly, still touching the wounds. It stung whenever he touched them, and I really wished he would just stop.

"Yes…" I answered weakly, shivering from embarrassment and the cold, "We've been beaten since we were kids, me and my brother." I explained. Of course, Mattie didn't get beat as often as I did, since he was invisible.

"And you let him?" He growled out, pressing down on one of the cuts. I flinched once more and whimpered in pain, reaching back with a hand to slap his hand away, but he just went to the next wound and squeezed.

"He's my dad! He was teaching me a lesson!" I whimpered, squirming from his touch. He gripped my hips again and rolled me onto my back. He looked genuinely angry, and it scared me a little. I was worried he was going to start hitting me again, but instead, he bent down and kissed me. I'm really not good at telling the mood, huh?

I tried pushing him away, but whenever we broke contact, he would kiss my face and my neck, his hands running up and down my sides.

"I don't want him touching you again." He whispered, and I could hear jealousy. Why the hell would he be jealous?

"It's my dad. I can't really stop it." I sighed, and Arthur lifted his head enough to look into my eyes.

"I can." He growls, then gets up and starts going through his closet. I frowned in confusion and sat up, grabbing my shirt and tugging it on as Arthur dug through his closet. I had no idea what he was looking for, but I was scared of what it could be. What if he had a gun and was going to kill Dad? God, I hope not…

He let out a successful chuckle, then exited the room with a thick black book. It looked old and worn, but I knew from experience the kind of strange powers it had. I gasped and shook my head.

"No! I don't want you to! Please, it's my dad!" I begged, but he started flipping through the pages anyway.

"I don't want you being hit for no reason, Alfred. I'm doing this because I love you." He explained, looking for a specific spell.

"He doesn't hit me for no reason, I promise, it was my fault I had wine!" I tried to convince him, but he wouldn't buy it. I bit my lip, then pushed myself off the bed and tried to grab the book, but he held it above our heads with one hand, grabbing my shoulder and shoving me back onto the mattress. I tried to snatch the book again, but he kept an arm out to keep me out of arm's reach.

"Dammit, stop!" I begged, reaching out for the book still.

"I want you to picture your father, Alfred." He said with an evil smirk. I shook my head quickly, and he grabbed my cheeks, squeezing my face painfully and forcing me back onto the bed. He still held onto me, and he moved his face closer.

"I have plenty of spells in here, Alfred. I have spells that could kill your whole family without fail. I even have a spell that would force you to love me. Do you know why I'm not using them?" He questioned, and I just stared up at him in fear and confusion.

"I'm not using them because I _don't want to_." He hisses, "But you can change my mind in a matter of seconds. Do you want to be forced against your will to fall in love with me? I can make that happen."

I shook my head as much as I could with his grip still on me, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Good. Now think of your father, and don't let your thoughts waver." He growls out. I gathered up the last of my courage as he turned to his book, only to ask a question.

"What are you going to do to him?"

Arthur looked at me again, then smirked, "I'm going to kill him."

I started panicking. I hated panicking. Panicking always made me a little crazy. I always tried so hard not to panic like this, but I guess it was too late. Should I be taking medicine for panic attacks like this? Is this even a panic attack? It's weird, because whenever I panic like this, I can't exactly process what I'm doing, or what I did during the attack. When the panic is over, I'm left confused and sometimes lost, but when I was a kid, panic attacks like this were the norm, and I would always find myself under the couch with my baby brother peeking in from the other side. He would watch me carefully until he knew I was calm, then he would ask me if I wanted to play. He would sometimes pat me like he did now, on my arms and cheek. Maybe that's why it was so comforting….

I blinked, then looked around to see me sitting on Arthur, who was on his back on the bed. I had his arms pinned beneath my knees, and the book in my hand. I started getting a little dizzy, but I kept myself sitting upright and I looked down at the book. I couldn't really read the words, but I had a feeling that this particular spell was a really bad spell. The pages were pitch black, and the words were written with white ink. There were pictures on some of the pages. One picture in particular made me think of Matthew, because it was a drawing of a person sitting with their knees to their chest, while another person was shown ignoring the first.

I shook my head, then held the book down to show the struggling Arthur beneath me.

"Is this Mattie's spell?" I asked him, and he let out a sigh. He stopped struggling, and I could tell I was hurting his arms, but I didn't want to get up just yet. He looked over the words, as if actually reading it. Yeah right, I bet they were gibberish to him, just like they were to me! Stop pretending, dude!

"Yes, this is the spell to make people practically invisible." He affirms, and I look at the book again. I flipped through the pages, hoping to somehow stumble upon a spell to reverse that one. Since I couldn't read any of the words, I had to actually ask Arthur for help, which made me a little mad.

"Is there a spell that can make him visible again?" I asked, and Arthur nodded, making hope bubble up in my chest.

"But you won't be able to cast it. Only I can read the spells from this book." He said with an evil smirk, and I felt the hope die within me.

"And you won't do it unless I offer you something, huh?" I asked, and Arthur nodded.

"Well, the spell does wear off in time." He added, and I gave him a questioning look. He tugged his arms, but still couldn't get them out from under me.

"What do you mean? How long?" I ask, and he smirked again.

"Fifty years." He answered, and I glared at him. I started considering smacking him with the book, but I was able to keep my cool and I flipped through the pages again.

"I want you to use the spell." I said, putting the book on his chest, "I'll… I'll do anything."

Arthur's eyes sparkled when I said that, but I was able to kill his happy look by adding, "Anything other than sex. Or my undying love, or any crap like that. You can't kill my Dad or use any of your spells on him, and you can't use that love spell on me." I said, and Arthur's happiness faded and turned into a glare.

"Well, there's not much I can do under those circumstances, now is there?" He complained, and I crossed my arms.

"I'm not letting you up until you agree to my deal." I said stubbornly, and he let out a sigh and thought about it. He was seriously considering it, too, because we sat there for probably ten minutes. He struggled every now and again, but I kept him still, staring at him with a determined look.

He seemed to have given up, finally, and he looked up at me with an equally determined look.

"Fine." He growled, and I smiled, grabbing the book and getting off of him, stepping onto the floor. He sat up and rubbed his arms, then smirked at me. I saw that dark glint in his eyes, and my heart sank.

Oh no… he found a loophole, didn't he? I was scared to ask him, but I needed to know…

"What did you choose?" I asked nervously, gripping the book tighter.

"Well, I've decided that since I can't have your undying love, I'll just force you into matrimony with me." He purrs, and I shook my head.

"No! I'm not agreeing to that!" I quickly shouted, and he clicked his tongue in a disapproving manor.

"Then I guess your brother won't be visible until fifty four." He chuckled, and I bit my lip. Dammit, I can't keep being selfish like this! It was my fault everything went to shit!

But maybe doing this would pay back for all the bad things I did? Maybe I'm supposed to agree, then everyone would be happy again….

I've wanted to be everyone's hero since I was a kid, but I don't want to give up my happiness and my life…

Isn't that what heroes do, though? They give up everything for the people they love and care about. They'd even give up their life for strangers. I've wanted to be a hero so bad, but I've been so selfish up until now.

But I don't want to give up everything now.

"Well, Alfred? It's your choice now." Arthur teased, and I hugged the book against my chest and closed my eyes.

"I…" I whispered, and I could hear the bed creaking from Arthur's weight shifting. I looked up at him to find him leaning forward with interest, dark eyes glittering.

"I need time to think." I mumbled, and Arthur leaned back, pleasant expression still present.

"Take all the time you need." He muttered, holding out his hand for the book. I glanced down at his palm, then his face, and I gave up the book. I turned to leave the room, but Arthur called out to me.

"Alfred, wait a minute." He cooed, and I stopped in the doorway.

"What is it?" I questioned weakly, so deep in shock that I couldn't even be angry anymore.

"Kiss me goodbye." He requested, and I let out a shaky breath, "You'll be doing it more often when you marry me."

I turned back slowly, facing the sly man. I shook my head at first, but he just chuckled and crooked a finger at me. I obeyed quietly, stepping forward and letting him tug me down and peck my lips.

"You can go." He finally allows, and I nodded and left quickly, grabbing my backpack and exiting the house.

It was noon, and I couldn't go to school or to my Dad's restaurant. I needed help, though, and I needed it now. I felt like a jerk for showing up unannounced, but he helped me last time, so he should help me again, right? I pushed myself forward, heading straight for Uncle Francis' house. When I arrived, I pounded my fist against the door, feeling like I was going to start crying.

The door swung open, and Francis looked down at me with a warm smile.

"Bonjour, Alfred. Come in, I have wine for you already." Francis said, letting me in and taking my backpack from me. I looked up at him curiously, making my way to his couch and sitting down, noticing the bottle of red wine and the two pre-filled glasses on the coffee table.

"You knew I was coming?" I asked, and Francis nodded.

"I knew because I am your uncle." He explained, handing me a glass, "Drink up. It looks like you need it."

I looked up at him, then the glass in my hands, and I slowly sipping it, knowing I would get in trouble again for drinking, but not caring anymore.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Francis said softly, sipping from his own glass. I watched as he drank the red liquid, and when he lowered the cup, I lowered my eyes.

"I… I had asked him to make Matthew invisible." I started, and he listened carefully. I told him about the deal back then and how everything that happened since then was all my fault. I told him how Kiku and Veneziano no longer wanted to be friends with me, and that I was scared that Ludwig would leave too. I mentioned Arthur's threat towards my family and my free will, and I finally brought up the deal we just made, the one I had yet to accept.

When I was done talking, I realized I had been crying into my wine, and Francis handed me a tissue, then dumped my wine and poured me a new cup, handing it back to me.

"Drink, Alfred." He commanded, "It'll make you feel better."

I nodded slowly, slowly drinking the wine until the cup was empty once again. I could feel the alcohol starting to buzz through me, and the warmth of the wine filled my chest. I let out a sigh and wiped my eyes with the tissue, and Francis sat beside me again.

"Alfred, I know this might sound bad, but this is all I can say…" He mumbles, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and holding me close to his chest. "Everyone makes mistakes in their lives. Some are worse than the others, oui, but they are mistakes all the same. Now… every once in a while, an opportunity will present itself that will correct some of your past mistakes. You may not like it, but it is a way out of the guilt."

I stared at him in disbelief. He had an apologetic expression, then he kissed my forehead, "An opportunity like this may not be available in the future. You have to decide on your own which is more important. Either your brother's happiness… or your own. That is all the advice I can offer, Alfred."

He filled my glass with wine again, then rubbed my back as I downed the alcohol. When it was gone, I stood and wiped my mouth.

"Thank you, Francis." I whisper, and he sighed sadly. He watched me leave, and I closed the door behind me softly, still feeling shocked and deeply confused. I started walking again, not sure where to go anymore. I thought Francis would help me find a new option, a way where I could be selfish, but help my brother too. The wine numbed my emotions and kept me from crying, but I was still sober enough to think about my problems and fret.

I got home and it was one in the afternoon. Matthew wouldn't get out of school for a couple more hours, and Mom and Dad were at work. I had nowhere else to go and no one to talk to. For the first time in my life, I felt absolutely alone. I stood in front of the door inside the house, my backpack on the floor next to me. I stared at the living room blankly, shifting my eyes to the right towards the stairs. I took a few steps forward, then looked to my left into the kitchen. I wish Mom was there, cooking. Or Veneziano, so that I knew he still cared about me.

I stepped into the living room, the squeaky wooden flooring groaning under my shoes. I looked down at the deep brown paneling, then I heard a soft cough coming from upstairs. I started up the stairs, wondering if Matthew had missed school or if he was sick. When I reached the top of the steps, I saw his bedroom light on, and I went to his door. I pushed it open to see him lying in his bed with a book on his lap. He was propped up on some pillows and his face was bright red, but he was just reading away.

"Matthew, are you sick?" I asked, and the blond looked up, surprised to see me.

"Oh, yeah, I had a fever. I just stayed in bed, though. Do you think you can call in my absence?" He asked, and I nodded, sitting at the foot of his bed and dialing his school's phone number. When I finished talking with the office lady, Matthew smiled at me and thanked me.

"Hey, Happy Birthday, by the way." He said, and I looked at him curiously. He had a stupid smile on his face and he put the book away.

"It's my birthday?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I didn't really think you would remember. You seem so preoccupied lately." He mentioned, pulling the blankets tighter around him. I sighed and made him lay down, tucking him in properly and brushing his hair from his face.

"So your birthday is next week, right?" I asked, and Matthew nodded. "Did Mom make you tea?" I asked, and he laughed softly.

"If she did, I would have been so happy." He mumbled, "I haven't had breakfast yet, either."

I clicked my tongue, shaking my head again, "I'll go make you tea." I mumbled, making sure he was warm, then heading back downstairs. I dug through the cabinets, but I couldn't find anything to make him. Then I remembered the tea in my bag, and I took that out, heating up some water and pouring him a mug of the sweet candy-like tea. He would probably like it. I took a sip to make sure it tasted right, then I brought it up to him and put it on his nightstand.

"Do you want a hamburger? I could run to McDonalds. Hamburgers always make me feel better." I suggested, and Matthew giggled softly.

"How about some pancakes? Can you make pancakes?" He asked, and I nodded quickly.

"Hell yes I can!" I said happily, patting his head and going back downstairs. Pancakes were probably the only thing other than cereal that I could make. Mostly because when we were kids, me and Matthew had to work together to make Matthew something to eat, since Mom and Dad never remembered to give him anything. It was funny, sometimes he would stand on my back, other times we would put two chairs together, him holding them still as I cooked.

I heated up the pan as I mixed the batter. I made about ten of them, taking two for myself, and stacking the rest for Mattie. When it came to pancakes, Matthew could eat like a hummingbird. I poured his favourite maple syrup on the flapjacks and brought them upstairs, walking in to see my little bro gulping down the tea.

"Like it?" I asked him, sitting down beside him and putting the pancakes on his lap. He nodded, lowering the cup and wiping his lips. He smiled at the pancakes, putting the tea down.

"Thank you, Alfie." He said sweetly, taking the fork and digging in happily. As he ate, his temperature went down, and was halfway done, he looked much better. I had finished my pancakes by then, and I was just watching him eat. He looked so happy to be cared for…

"How are you feeling?" I asked, keeping my eyes on his face. He looked up at me, still chewing, and he gave a thoughtful look.

"I'm not as hot as before. I think I'll be healthy by tomorrow." He thought aloud, nodding a bit. I shook my head and put my plate on the floor.

"I meant, how are you feeling emotionally? Are you still sad?" I tried again, and he frowned a little and looked down at his last two pancakes. I kept my eyes on his sullen face, and he took in a slow breath.

"Before you kissed me… Before I vowed that I wouldn't give up on you…" He mumbled, and I scooted closer to hear better, "I tried to kill myself."

I felt myself go numb. Were my rejections that bad that he wanted to end it? But… he's my little brother! He's _my_ little brother! He shouldn't think of things like that!

"W-what?" I forced out, staring at him in shock, and he nodded nervously.

"I had about half a bottle of pills in my hands. I think they were ibuprofen, but I don't remember…." He muttered, looking up at me, "I was about to take them. They were in my mouth and everything, but then you came home, and seeing you made me terrified and happy and hurt at the same time and… and I realized that if I killed myself, I wouldn't be able to see you again or talk to you again. I had been sitting in the living room, and I spat them out right when I saw you. I was able to hide the pills easily, since you weren't wearing your glasses…"

I shook my head slowly, then moved his pancakes onto the floor and hugged him tightly. He sighed and hugged back, his arms around my neck tightly.

"Are you that sad?" I whispered, "Are you that lonely?"

Matthew nodded very slightly, barely moving a muscle, but I could feel it. I ran my fingers through his hair, finally deciding on what I was going to do.

"Mattie… Look at me." I whispered, and he slowly lifted his head, tears staining his cheek and my shirt. He looked up into my eyes, and I held his chin in place and gave him a small smile.

"Promise me you'll hold on for just one more year. I will get you the greatest fourteenth birthday present. I promise." I said, and Matthew wiped his eyes and shook his head.

"What will you get me, eh?" He asked, sounding a little stuffed up. I chuckled and rested my forehead against his, looking deep into his violet eyes.

"I can't tell you, Mattie. All I can tell you is that you'll be very, very happy." I mumble, and Matthew smiled at me. I put his face in my hands, cupping his cheeks, and I kissed his forehead gently. He giggled softly, wiping his eyes again.

"I'll hold on." He replies, nodding a little, "But if you're lying to me…"

"I would never." I whispered, shaking my head and holding out my pinkie for him, "I promise."

He looked at my pinkie, then wrapped his own around mine. We shook pinkies, then brought our other hands to each other's hair, tugging on it softly and muttering out, "I swear on the graves on Ronald McDonald and Mrs. Butter-worth that I will keep this promise."

After our mini-ritual, we both started laughing softly. We pulled away from each other, Matthew looking much happier and healthier than before, and me feeling pleased but scared. I hid my scared face, though, not wanting to worry my little brother.

"I love you, Mattie." I said, and Matthew smiled and pushed his hair behind his ear.

"I love you too, Alfie." He replies, and he kissed my cheek, then laid down. I smiled and got off his bed, tucking him in once more and patting his head.

"Sleep, okay?" I ordered, and he nodded and closed his eyes. I took the plates and cup downstairs, turning the lights off in Matthew's room and doing the dishes. I poured him another cup of warm tea and snuck into his room quietly, putting the tea on the nightstand for him and leaving again, closing the bedroom door behind me. I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't be home for a while longer, so I decided to use this time to make my way back to Arthur's, slowly preparing myself for what I was about to do.


	13. Chapter 13: Violet But Not Only Violet

You guys... this is the end! D: Oh my god I'm so sad! But happy at the same time, since I usually make the endings terrible! I'm sorry I'm posting this so late today (it's eight where I am at night) but I had three, count them, THREE brilliant beta readers look over this final chapter and decide which ending would be best. THREE! So, thank you, PrussiaPWNS, FlashFire44, and MapleMochi38 for reading over this final chapter with your brilliant authoress eyes! (I'm assuming you're all chicks)

And thank you to my three favourite commenters, InnocentArcticFox, sasunaru22fy, and Robin Mask, because InnocentArcticFox and Robin Mask's comments were uber long and make me squeal like a school girl when I saw them (which in turn made my roommate think that I had the power to change genders in a split second. haha), and sasunaru22fy, because your hatred towards the word 'continue' make me confused, but still very happy. Now, listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once. 'Continue' has TWO N'S. One of them follows the I, and comes before the U. :D

Okay, one last thing, guys. If I get 100+ reviews, I'll post the other two endings that could have been, then you guys can decide if me and my betas (who all voted for the current ending) was a good choice. Enjoy the final chapter! Thank you for sticking with me!

* * *

><p><em>I poured him another cup of warm tea and snuck into his room quietly, putting the tea on the nightstand for him and leaving again, closing the bedroom door behind me. I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't be home for a while longer, so I decided to use this time to make my way back to Arthur's, slowly preparing myself for what I was about to do.<em>

* * *

><p>I had three favourite colours. Call me patriotic, but they were red, white, and blue. However, they were only my favourite colours when they were together, or with a matching colour. When alone, those colours were hideous. They were boring alone and plain.<p>

If a room had white walls and white carpet with white furniture and a white TV that only had one channel that stayed white all the time, you would feel empty and isolated. The white would overwhelm you with its bright and painful lack of colour burning your eyes the more you stared. Even in a dark room, you would still see the white.

Now take that room and fill it with blue, every nook and cranny now the same shade of blue, you would be sad and forgotten. That colour in every place you look, slowly turning your own thoughts blue. Your very subconscious is painted with this melancholy. And when it got dark, it would turn into a black depression. All alone in a black hole of sorrow.

And with one last paint job, if everything was a fire red, your life would be filled with rage and a bitter hate towards everything and everyone. If you were left alone in that room, you would tear the furniture up and smash the TV because of the hatred that colour filled you with. However, when the lights went out and the room turned black, you would be able to reflect on your rage with a cold eye, and that darkness would turn you against yourself.

But when these colours were together, a room with white walls, a red carpet, and blue furniture and a television that forever showed a cascade of the three colours, all of those emotions would keep each other in check. In this check and balance relationship, you could feel lonely, sad, angry, empty, forgotten, and hateful all at the same time, but that's what everyone feels. People are always a complicated mix of emotions, trying so hard to claw or beat their ways out of this hideously coloured room.

The sad thing is there are no doors. There is no way out of this cage of darkness. The only thing left for you to do is fill it with the different colours of people in your life. Fill it with the greens and yellows and pinks and oranges until you have a flowing and living rainbow of people surrounding you, blocking out the melancholic rage of isolation. Once their colours stained the carpets and walls and covered the furniture, you will finally be able to live in that room in peace, all of your emotions coming together in tranquility.

However, just as easily as those colours came, they can be painted over. One by one, the people in your life will die or leave or demand to never see you again. One by one these marks in your life will be painted over or faded until you can no longer tell the difference between their stain and the wall. Day by day you work to keep their mark significant in your room, but once you mess up, once you miss that one significant day, their colour will vanish from your life, never to be painted on the empty white walls or splashed on the blue furniture.

This room of red white and blue is where I'm trapped currently. All the greens and yellows left me. All of the oranges and pinks faded. The walls have been repainted to be the whitest white, whiter than snow itself. The carpet had been taken out and replaced with the deepest reds that would make a rose ashamed of its colour. The room had been refurbished with the saddest blues that could feign the experience of sinking in the deepest ocean. The television is now a channel of static, revolving between the three major colours of life without fail.

There was only one colour left in my room, and it managed to fill up half of the painful colours with a beautiful and dramatic violet. It wasn't just violet, too. It grew and throbbed and flowed with a mixture of Amethyst, Lavender, Wisteria, and Thistle, and god was it beautiful. Throughout the beginning of my life I hated that colour. It started as a single dot on the wall and I would spit at it and hurt it, but it grew nonetheless. And when it reached its most brilliant, I turned away from it. I occupied myself with the other colours of my life, ignoring the growth on the other side of the room. I turned my back to it, and it would constantly stretch and reach to the other side to remind me of it, to remind me of the absolute brilliance it held in my life.

And now, when I had almost killed it by ignoring the luscious colour, I turned. When all the colours of my life deserted me like I had deserted that growing violet growth that my back faced, it stayed with me and held me in its warmth and love to tell me it would be alright. I denied it my love and attention, pushing it so close to the end, to fading, but it stayed strong.

And there lived the brilliant colour of my brother's eyes, spreading across the walls and seeping through the carpet, dripping on the furniture and raiding the television channel.

My favourite colours were red, white, and blue. But now… now, the only colour I could ever love was violet. And not just any violet, but this one particular violet that _breathed_ and _lived_ and _loved_. This was my violet, and I was ready to share it with the world. I knew that on everyone's walls, there was just one small dot of violet that lived in the very corner of their lives that no one noticed. Everyone would spit at this violet and ignore it, forsaking the miniscule dot until it would fade. But once I let this colour go, it would spread through everyone's melancholic and isolated lives, pulsing happiness throughout every being it touched, and itself.

And it wouldn't matter if you already filled the void with a sweet, candy-like tea only Queens would drink. Even if you were someone as unimportant as a tear farmer, this colour would come to you. It didn't care if you had a multitude of dolls or clean feet compared to dirty. It would burn away the amber and sapphires in your room, along with the dark emotions they carried. It would forgive you for all those times you tugged on that anti-gravity hair curl that bounced atop its head.

This colour that secretly planted itself in everyone's lives would stick to you stronger than glue on jeans. And while you considered being considerate towards that one speck, it grew each time you had your back turned. It stretched out across your room underneath the other colours and splotches in your life, wearing them like Santa beards made of bubbles. It would spread throughout the room like a disease as you searched under the bed for evil baby killing jelly beans. And even as you would think back to how your carpets were the colour of red wine, it continued to take over your life.

When I saw that speck, I thought its very existence was just a joke. And just when I was about to fall into the black shadows in my room, fill myself with the rosewood of red, dive into the midnight blues, and lose my mind as I stared into the snow white walls, I realized it was time to be a hero, and find the way out of this birdcage. Not for me, but for this magnificent violet. It needed to be free, in order to keep it alive.

And that was what I was doing right now, as I walked to the double doors to the house of the man that I hated with all the reds left in my room. I brought my hand up to knock, feeling the isolation of the white filling my very being and surrounding all of me. The door was pulled open, and he smiled down at me, awaiting my answer. I stared up into his emerald eyes, the only colour that never touched the walls in my cage, and I parted my lips to say what was needed to be said.

"I do."

And those words were filled with the saddest blue I could find as I condemned the rest of my life to this one man who I wish I never met. Once those words were given, I could feel the structure of my room quiver and shake. I saw the walls beginning to crack and snap. I heard the groans and whimpers of the foundation that held it all together. Everything around me crumbled, and I held that pulsing violet-but-not-only-violet colour in my hands and my heart until we were free.

I no longer needed emotion to live. I wouldn't let myself give in to this man, because I knew that I was able to make everyone happy. I knew that by letting myself be taken by him, everything was finally right. I fixed my mistake from seven years ago at last.

"Come in." He said to me, his voice pounding against the last pieces of cage and shattering them. I was left on a small circle of red carpet, and it teetered and tottered with uncertainty as I walked in after Arthur, following him into his house and into his bedroom. He presented the book once more, opening to a bookmarked page and sitting beside me on his bed.

"Picture your brother, and only your brother." He instructed, almost making that last circle of floor crumble beneath me with his voice, but it held strong, holding me by my feet to keep me trapped to that last, fleeting ember of rage in my chest. I closed my eyes, picturing the beautiful face of Matthew in my mind. Imagining him smiling at me and laughing and playing. Imagining him growing up and loving me just as much as he did today, holding me and kissing me and making love to me.

The red turned to blue as I picture this wonderful boy in my mind. Every time he advanced his love on me, I turned him away. And now, when I knew I loved him too, I had to let him go. I finally found out what made me so happy. Every time I heard him, saw him, or touched him, I would be filled with that violet-coloured elation, and I would deny the feeling every time because it scared me. I wasn't used to having my jail cell crumble from love. Now I can accept the feeling, and the darkness that I knew would come afterwards.

Arthur started whispering the words in the books, and I filled my body with the image and purity of Matthew. My Matthew. My little brother Matthew, who loved me so much, and who I loved in return. I felt the very ground beneath me rumble as Arthur chanted, and just as I started to wonder if the Earth would collapse beneath me, the shaking stopped with Arthur's words.

Right when the spell stopped, the blue flooring in my cage turned to white, filling my body up with the monochromatic shade, then crumbling away. Just as I started falling into the never-ending blackness of no emotion, the violet-but-not-only-violet jumped from my arms, spreading its presence and love throughout the world, presenting itself to everyone who ever came into contact with it.

"When you marry me, he will be visible again." Arthur whispered to me, and I opened my eyes. Arthur's face replaced Matthew's and when I saw his dark, glittering green eyes staring at me, I knew this was where my life ended. And I accepted it, if it meant my brother would be happy again.

And this last year of slight freedom as I fell through the darkness outside of my shattered cage went by without a bump. I didn't tell Matthew my feelings, because I knew it would all be ruined when I had to marry Arthur. I didn't try to reconnect with Kiku or Veneziano, because I knew it would all be destroyed when I married Arthur. Ludwig, my last friend, I pushed away. I told him I didn't need him, that I didn't want him around anymore, and he finally left. It was for the best, since he would have been crushed when he found out I had to marry Arthur. I told my parents that I would be moving in with a friend when I finished high school. I didn't even pass it, either. There was no point to. I knew that once I was Arthur's he would just use me for my body and looks, not caring what position I held at work, or how much money I made.

The only highlight of that whole year was the day of Matthew's birthday. I made Arthur agree to a quiet wedding in front of a judge the night before, and when I arrived home at five in the morning, I heard my parents sneaking down the hall. My dad knocked on my door and pulled me along. They had a cake, balloons, and a whole pile of presents for the forgotten teenager. We burst through the door, yelling out 'Happy Birthday!'

His face was priceless. He was horrified at first, thinking that we were about to kill him or something because of how sudden this was, but then he started crying happily, hugging my parents and me tightly and thanking us over and over again. Even if he didn't realize it then, I knew I had given him the greatest gift he could ever get. I even gave him a second gift, wanting to claim him as my own before anyone else could.

I made sure he thought it was only for his birthday and only because I thought it would make him happy, so I kept the fact that it was what I wanted too to myself. He was absolutely beautiful that night, and he was beautiful the next morning too, lying beside me in my bed. He whispered to me how much he loved me, and I smiled at him quietly, running my fingers through his hair.

I promised my parents that I would visit, but that was a promise I wasn't about to fulfill. My father knew this, too, since he watched me leave the house with my luggage. He watched with a pained expression as I put the suitcases in the trunk of Arthur's Audi, and I could almost hear his heart break when he saw Arthur in the front seat. I went back to him one last time, and I hugged him. He hugged me too and cried. He cried like a man would, though. He only let two tears fall before he went back into the house. I went back to the car, glancing back only for a second to see my brother watching me from my window. He waved to me, and I waved back. When I was seated comfortably in the car, Arthur started the ignition and started driving.

"Who was that?" He asked me, and I looked at him.

"That was Matthew. I love him." I said flatly, and Arthur gave me a mad look, but kept driving. He had moved further away in order to isolate me from the people I knew. My life with him started when I walked into the house, and it seemed to have a bit of a schedule. He would work as a district manager, sometimes go out to examine his stores, and if he had an overly stressful day or very successful day, he would use my body as his way of celebration or his de-stressor.

Then, as if the world just wanted to make me realize how much my life sucked, I got one last call from Matthew. We talked for a while, and I congratulated him for the two birthdays I missed, promising presents sent in the mail sometime soon. He asked how I was, and I lied to him to keep him happy.

"There's this boy in school, he kind of scares me, but he's really sweet." He told me, and I felt the world crumble around me. My darkness got darker still.

"I think I love him, Alfred. Isn't that great? He filled my locker with sunflowers today, it was really kind." He elaborated, and I congratulated him again, feeling a hole burning in my chest. He talked about this kid for a while longer, then I heard my mom calling him down for dinner. We said our goodbyes, and right when he hung up, I heard Arthur come home. I kept my heart ache to myself and tended to the man.

That night, I lost my identity. He stopped calling me Alfred. It had been gradually fading for a while, but that night, he started using another name for me. He started calling me "Rome", and he wouldn't stop. I asked him why he did this, and he would laugh and say, "That's who you are, Rome."

It didn't take long to realize that 'Rome' was his pet-name for his dead son. I finally replaced the hole in Arthur's life, even if I didn't want to. I stopped all contact with Matthew and my parents, and I continued my life as 'Rome.' This was where the black faded, and where I stopped falling. Everything was broken from my emotional impact, and I wasn't able to function properly without the constant mental and physical abuse Arthur put me through. I forced myself through this until I couldn't take it anymore.

I found Matthew and where he lived now with his husband. It was that boy from high school he was scared of, the one who left the sunflowers in his locker. I knocked on the door, wanting to see my brother again, and when he saw me, he broke down into tears.

Apparently, my father told him I was dead, and had been for a while now. He lived his days happily, and he would visit the fake grave my parents set up every month. Seeing me now made him cry so much out of happiness and love, and I begged him to hide me from Arthur. I was being selfish again, I know, but I would give anything to be free from this torture.

Which is how I got here, writing a long suicide note, enclosing my past and the main reasons why I would decide to jump off the bridge just outside of town to my doom, leaving it on the brown wooden coffee table for Arthur to find when he came home. I stepped outside the house to find Matthew waiting for me outside of his car, smiling at me when he saw my face, and opening the car door. When I stepped into the vehicle, Matthew got in beside me and held my hand. We drove off in the night, leaving Arthur behind to find out that I was 'dead.'

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to be greeted by sad green irises. I stared into the sad face of the man in front of me.<p>

"You would've raped me." I whispered, my pre-pubescent voice wavering at the idea, "You would've molested me, and I wouldn't have known."

"I would have taken your brother away from you, too." He added, closing his black book with white words and pouring me more tea, "I saw what you saw. So, tell me one last time. Would you do _anything_ to make your brother vanish?"

I shook my head slowly, looking at the tea, then Arthur. "I want to go home." I demanded immediately, and he nodded.

"I'll take you home." He said in return, leading me to his car and driving me back home just as the sun rose. He let me walk up to the door by myself, and I glanced back at him before knocking.

"Why would you let me go like that? I resemble your son, don't I?" I called out to him, and he smiled sadly.

"Because I know that this wouldn't be what he wanted." He replied, and I nodded. I knocked on the door, greeting my father with a tight hug and an apology. He was happy to see me again, and he picked me up and spun me around, kissing my forehead and kicking the door close. I saw Matthew trot down the stairs, rubbing his eyes with his four-year-old hands.

"Look, Mattie, Alfred's back!" Dad chuckled out, letting a single tear fall, "I thought you would be gone for good…"

Dad put me to my feet, and Matthew ran up to me, holding out the Superman action figure he broke the night before. I carefully took the action figure from him, looking over the crudely fixed toy. I looked at my dad, who gave me a reassuring smile, then I noticed my mom at the top of the stairs, looking relieved that I was home, but mad that I ran away. I gave her a cheesy smile, and she laughed.

Then I looked at my brother. I stared into his violet-but-not-only-violet eyes, holding the toy to my chest. He looked scared; he probably thought I was going to hit him again. I reached up and patted his cheek, then his arm, and his fearful look turned into a peaceful one, like he knew what this meant to both of us.

"I'm sorry, Mattie. I love you." I said, leaning in and kissing his lips. Dad laughed a little, thinking it was just a childish kiss on the lips that everyone did when they were younger. Mom giggled a little, coming downstairs and ruffling my hair after I had pulled away from my adorable baby brother. Mattie just stared up at me with a strange look in his eyes. A look that told me he would still love me in the future, no matter how much attention he had from everyone else.

"I knew you two would bond!" Mom boasted, hugging me to her breasts and shaking me a little, "But you, young man, are going to be in so much trouble!" She scolded, tapping my bottom lightly.

I started laughing, and I held onto her tightly in a hug. I chanted over and over 'I love you so much, Mommy' and I kissed her cheek, then hugged her some more. Then, I ran to my father and hugged his legs, kissing his pants since he was too tall to kiss his cheek. Then I went to Mattie and I hugged him again. Then I held out my pinkie finger.

"I promise I will never treat you bad ever again. I won't hit you ever, unless we're playing COD or Halo on the Xbox 360." I said, and I noticed my parent's confused expressions. Matthew just smiled at me and held out his pinkie finger. They wrapped around one another, and we shook. Then, I took his hand and brought it to my hair, making him tug my hair lightly. I tugged his just as lightly, and I said, "I swear, on the graves of Ronald McDonald and Mrs. Butter-worth, that I will keep this promise."

He laughed in amusement, then parroted the vow, his Canadian accent thick as he spoke. This was a promise that I knew I would stick to, no matter what.

END


	14. Alternate Endings

_Alternate Ending 1: Cheesy AmeCan ending._

I'd like to think this ending was scrapped because it was short and really random. Also, it seemed to do a complete 180 from where this fic was going. It's like... from the first chapter to the twelfth, the story got progressively darker, and now it suddenly gets all bright and happy and bubbly.

* * *

><p>I found Matthew and where he lived now with his husband. It was that boy from high school he was scare of, the one who left the sunflowers in his locker. I knocked on the door, wanting to see my brother again, and when he saw me, he broke down into tears.<p>

Apparently, my father told him I was dead, and had been for a while now. He lived his days happily, and he would visit the fake grave my parents set up every month. Seeing me now made him cry so much out of happiness and love, and I begged him to hide me from Arthur. I was being selfish again, I know, but I would give anything to be free from this torture.

Which is how I got here, writing a long suicide note, enclosing my past and the main reasons why I would decide to jump off the bridge just outside of town to my doom, leaving it on the brown wooden coffee table for Arthur to find when he came home. I stepped outside the house to find Matthew waiting for me outside of his car, smiling at me when he saw my face, and opening the car door. When I stepped into the vehicle, Matthew got in beside me and held my hand. We drove off in the night, leaving Arthur behind to find out that I was 'dead.'

As we drove, I looked at my little brother, and he glanced at me and smiled.

"I told you I wouldn't give up on you, Alfie." He said to me, his voice still soft, but more manly. That accent was still lingering on each word, and I enjoyed its presence.

"I'm glad you didn't." I responded, "I'm sorry, though. For barging into your life like this." I had learned from my years with Arthur. Nothing is just about me. Everything is about everyone around me. I'm only one small part of it. It was worth it to apologize and ask how others were. It was worth it to be a hero.

"I don't mind. I love you more than I loved Ivan." He told me, smiling still. I tightened my grip on his hand, finally holding onto the beautiful violet-but-not-only-violet colour. I leaned over, kissed his cheek softly, getting a laugh from the man.

We would be happy from now on. Even if Arthur found me - found _us_ again, we would be happy. Together as one, finally. Through those hard years of begging and denying, we were finally together, and in love.

* * *

><p><em>Alternate Ending 2: Depressing OOC Alfred Ending<em>

One of my betas told me that having Alfred kill himself seemed like a very un-Alfred-ish way to end the story, since he's the hero, and doesn't run away from his problems. When I wrote this, I was thinking that Alfred would have had so much crap in his life that he would've been satisfied with the one heroic act he had done, even if it were only heroic to himself (by making Mattie visible) and decided that he didn't need to be alive anymore. So, here's this ending...

* * *

><p>I found Matthew and where he lived now with his husband. It was that boy from high school he was scare of, the one who left the sunflowers in his locker. I knocked on the door, wanting to see my brother again, and when he saw me, he broke down into tears.<p>

Apparently, my father told him I was dead, and had been for a while now. He lived his days happily, and he would visit the fake grave my parents set up every month. Seeing me now made him cry so much out of happiness and love, and I begged him to hide me from Arthur. I was being selfish again, I know, but I would give anything to be free from this torture.

Which is how I got here, writing a long suicide note, enclosing my past and the main reasons why I would decide to jump off the bridge just outside of town to my doom, leaving it on the brown wooden coffee table for Arthur to find when he came home. I stepped outside the house to find Matthew waiting for me outside of his car, smiling at me when he saw my face, and opening the car door. When I stepped into the vehicle, Matthew got in beside me and held my hand. We drove off in the night, leaving Arthur behind to find out that I was 'dead.'

At least, that's what I imagined in the last few minutes of my fleeting life. I had written my note, but it never left my grip. I didn't write that I would be jumping, either. I wanted Arthur to see me like this, to break his heart. I had swallowed pill after pill that night, wishing I had gone up to that door and knocked when I found Matthew and his husband. I remember, I had seen them that night in their living room. They were drinking wine together and talking and laughing. I stood outside their house for a long time, watching the two laugh and kiss and make love.

It pained me. I wanted nothing more than to barge in and demand they stop, but I was frozen at the window. I learned from the past. I wasn't going to be selfish anymore. Being selfish just led to people being hurt, and I didn't want that again. So here I lay, a crumpled suicide note in my right, an empty medicine bottle in my left, crying silently as the last breath floated from my lips. In that last breath I saw the colour I loved most. My breath was that violet-but-not-only-violet colour, and it drifted to the ceiling, dispersing just as it touched the smooth surface. I faded into the black once more, wishing I could have held Matthew's hand one last time.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. I've wanted to mention for a while that there are two songs that go quite well with the story, one of them is Alternate World Waltz, and the other is Silver Cruiser by Royksopp. I dunno who sung Alternate World Waltz, but it's brilliant.<p>

I've been told that there should be an epilogue to this story, but I'm not too sure. Do you guys think this story would be better with an epilogue?


	15. Epilogue  Light AmeCan!

AFDSKJK: Actually, the summary says there's AmeCan. Maybe you should've read the summary completely? :D

* * *

><p>Hey, look an epilogue! Someone had pm-ed me, asking me to write an epilogue for the second alternate ending, too, and if you guys want it, I can post it too. It's really dark and a little scary, but it's Arthur's POV. Anyway, this epilogue is for the actual ending, the one where Arthur only showed Alfred the future. <strong>This has AmeCan in it<strong>, but nothing hardcore. Just kissing and hinting at some sex, but nothing detailed. You don't have to read if you don't like AmeCan.

* * *

><p>I woke up to butterfly kissed running from my forehead to my neck, and a soft, accented voice singing the Happy Birthday song quietly in my ear. I chuckled softly, wrapping my arms against the smaller and thinner body beside me, pulling the gasping teen to my chest. He laughed melodically, then kissed my lips, and I kissed back just as sweetly.<p>

"You're nineteen now. How will you celebrate it, eh?" Matthew asked in a whisper, and I opened my eyes to find my younger brother lying in my arms, his hair quite the mess, but a beautiful and attractive mess. The light from the window filtered through the blinds, leaving golden streaks across the shirtless boy beside me as the sun rose lazily. I caressed his cheek, making him smile and sigh in comfort, then I kissed him again, like a lover would.

"I'm going to do what I do every year, bro." I whispered in return, and Matthew smiled more and nodded. He pushed himself off of my bed, clad only in Superman boxers that belonged in my closet, which hung off his thin frame loosely. He ran his fingers through his hair, then grabbed his pants and dug through the pockets, pulling out his red and silver cell phone with a maple leaf phone charm I got him.

"What're you doing?" I called out, still laying in bed and wishing he would come back and lay with me.

"I'm calling your friends so they can meet up. We're going to the park, right?" Matthew asked with a slight yawn at the end, and I nodded my confirmation.

"Alright, I'm gunna shower then." I said, getting out of my bed too and snatching the towel from the back of my chair to cover myself as I shuffled out of the room. I could hear Matthew talking to either Ludwig or Kiku as I walked down the hall, and I smiled to myself, feeling a random wave of happiness come over me. I started up the shower and hung my towel on the rack beside the door, reflecting back on my life, which I did quite frequently.

Ever since Arthur had shown me the possible future if I stayed a snot-nosed spoiled brat, I knew I had to change, and I did almost immediately. I stopped throwing fits, I started paying attention in class, and, most importantly, I stopped insulting and hurting Matthew. Of course, sometimes we would have small spats, but it was nothing like before. Usually it would be over small, stupid things, like who gets to go first of the swings or who could jump higher, and we would always come back and apologize to each other almost immediately.

Kiku, Veneziano, and Ludwig stayed my three best friends this time, and Kiku was spared the horrible trauma of almost becoming a rape victim. In fact, I think he's much happier now than he was in the vision, which makes me happy too. There were some things I had an upper-hand on because of the vision, such as keeping the topic about Dad's restaurant _Gilbert's_ a secret from Ludwig and knowing Veneziano had a penis before Ludwig gave me the almost apocalyptic phone call.

There was one year, when I was twelve, that I started feeling like I shouldn't be trying so hard to make everyone but me happy. I became selfish that year, and it backfired quickly. Kiku and Veneziano were so pissed at me that they stopped talking to me for months. Ludwig tried to have my back, but, thinking back on it, I realized he probably wanted to ditch me as much as the others did. My attitude that year was so bad that Matthew and I began fighting again, like we did when we were kids. Matthew was so hurt from it, and he tried his hardest to stay in a different room and out of my way.

Then, the night before Matthew's seventh birthday, I had a horrifying but much needed nightmare from Arthur. I don't know how he knew I was getting out of line, but that night, I found myself in a completely black room, stuck to the leather couch in Arthur's second house while he sat in front of me in a large brown reading chair with a cup of tea in his hands and the black book in his lap. He wore a horribly disapproving look for the longest time, and all he did was sip his tea and stare at me, one eyebrow quirked upward and his eyes squinted at me in a glare. Sometimes he would go through his book, but he didn't say a word.

Finally, when I thought I would be waking up from this somehow terrifying dream, Arthur put his tea down and cleared his throat.

"Alfred, I know you're a good lad, because… well, look at all the happiness you've brought your friends and family. Now, if you don't stop being a complete tosser and work things out with your brother, I will come get you and force you through another one of those '_visions_'. I know you don't want that. Now, go back to being the good little git that I let go, got it?" Then he vanished in a puff of smoke, and I woke up in a cold sweat. I had never felt that shaken up, even if there weren't any monsters or blood or scary things in it.

The next morning, I quickly apologized to my brother, making it up to him by cooking him a king's feast of pancakes and waffles, dousing the fluffy bread with his favourite Mrs. Butter-Smith maple syrup. He accepted my apology with a smile, kissing my cheek and letting me join in on the feast.

Making up to Veneziano and Kiku was harder, but when Ludwig saw I definitely turned a new leaf and was sincere, he helped convince the guys that I needed them in my life. Ever since then, we've never had a serious fight.

Interestingly enough, even though Kiku and I haven't been through the experience with Arthur, the other students still stayed away from us. I wasn't extremely bothered by it; I was more intrigued than upset. I wanted to know why we seemed to push them away, but whenever I thought about it too much, Matthew or the guys would distract me just long enough for me to stop caring.

I sighed and stepped out of the shower, running my fingers through my now damp hair. I wrapped my towel around my hips, then exited the hall and walked back into my room, seeing my baby brother on my bed, texting away with lightning-fast thumbs. He glanced at me, then smiled and sat up, putting his phone aside to give me his full attention.

"They're on their way, so get dressed!" Matthew commanded, hopping onto his feet and running past me, kissing my cheek as he went. I heard the shower start, and I chuckled and shook my head, dressing in comfortable clothes for the day out.

When I was done dressing, Matthew stepped out of the shower. He went to dress in his own room, which I didn't mind. Mom and Dad were out on a business trip, scouting out areas to expand Dad's restaurant, so Matthew and I were able to be together a lot more than before, sating our constant urges to be with one another privately.

The doorbell rang, and I practically jumped the stairs to get it. Right when I swung the door open, I was greeted with a tight hug and a loud but tired-sounding "Ve~!"

"Hey, Veneziano!" I said happily, hugging him back and swinging him around in my arms so he was inside of the house.

"Ciao! Happy Birthday, Alfred!" Veneziano congratulated me, and I thanked him kindly and turned to greet the other two at my door. Kiku smiled at me and pushed a rather large present into my chest.

"This is from all of us. Happy Birthday." Kiku said, then stepped into my house, pausing only to remove his shoes. I felt my face heat up at the size of the present. The thing was almost the size of my torso, and it was really heavy! Ludwig stepped in next, giving me a gruff "Happy Birthday."

"Really, dude? That's all?" I snorted at him, and he gave me a surprised look. I puffed out my chest and my cheeks, furrowing my brows as I mimicked his deep voice, grunting out "Oh, Happy Birthday, grumble grumble…"

Ludwig's brows rose and he chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head.

"What, do you want me to do a dance for you instead?" He joked, his voice still deep and rumbling as if he were a general in the army, lecturing the cadets.

"Zumba?" I asked excitedly, and Ludwig rolled his eyes and shoved me back by my face, but I just laughed more. I brought the present with me into the living room, where all of my friends sat, and I put the gigantic whatever-it-is on the table. Matthew came down and greeted everyone fondly. Because he was no longer the invisible little brother no one knew I had, everyone seemed to like him. In fact, Mattie had more friends than I did, including that Russian guy he had been married to in the vision. Seeing him around Ivan still makes me a little nervous, but Matthew assured me multiple times that I was the only one for him.

"Oh, big present! Is it your ego, eh?" Matthew shot, and everyone began laughing. He sat beside me, still drying his hair with his towel and leaning against me nonchalantly. No one knew of our relationship. They seriously thought we were just really close brothers.

"Well, open it!" Kiku ordered, and I obeyed eagerly. I tore open the wrapping paper, only to find a plain, cardboard box. I quirked a brow, then smirked at everyone.

"Oh, yay, you got me a house! Thanks, asses." I snorted, and they all started laughing again.

"Open the box too!" Veneziano coaxed me, and I nodded and started pulling back the tape. My nails were pretty blunt, though, so Matthew had to sacrifice his manicured –but don't tell anyone!- nails to get the box open.

Inside was the strangest but greatest thing my friends could've gotten me. Inside sat stacks upon _stacks_ of Superman comics, and I shuffled through the mounds, practically squealing like a schoolgirl as I counted them off.

"I think he likes it." Ludwig pointed out the obvious, and Veneziano giggled and hugged onto his boyfriend's arm.

"Ve, it took a while, but we finally got the last one this year!" Veneziano said, pointing at the current issue I held in my hand. Matthew smiled coyly, and I gave him a curious look. He just turned away and folded his towel, his smile never leaving.

"Do you like it?" Kiku asked me, sitting on the edge of his chair. I knew he could tell that I was absolutely in _love_ with the gift, but he was one of those types who liked to hear the receiver say how much they enjoyed it.

"Kiku, to be honest…" I started out grimly, and he nodded and leaned forward more, a serious and nervous expression in his pitch black eyes. Then, I dropped the comics on the table and threw my arms around him, shocking the usually secluded man and shaking him back and forth.

"You guys are the best! I swear! God I love you all, urg, you dudes are the bomb!" I cried out while practically administering the full-nelson on the poor Japanese man in my arms. When I had let him out of my death grip, Kiku was left panting and shaking, but smiling nonetheless.

"I'm glad you like it, Alfred." Kiku finally said, giving me a genuinely happy look. I chuckled and nodded, stacking the books gently back into the box, then taking it upstairs.

"Come on, we should get going so we get to the park in time!" I called out from the second floor, and they all shouted back their agreements. When I arrived back downstairs, we all got our stuff together and headed out to the park, walking there like we had always done.

As we walked, we talked about the stupidest but funniest things. It was great, having these people in my life. We could walk around like we were drunk without even touching a drop of alcohol just because we were together. Life seemed…. Complete.

We arrived at the park at exactly ten forty three, just like every year. We headed straight for the pond and sat together, watching the ducks swim and the children play. The reason why we always came here was because this seemed to be the one spot we would find each other when one of us was going through a really bad time.

For example, when I was seriously trying my hardest to get Kiku and Veneziano to forgive me, I came here to sulk, thinking I was never going to get them back. Then, at ten forty three at night, they found me here, Ludwig, Veneziano, Kiku, and Matthew, and they all sat with me. We talked things over, began laughing together again, and soon everything was fixed. We went to my house after that, and Mom let them sleep over for the night. Each time something majorly bad happened to one of us, we would find each other there, waiting to be comforted, which we did eagerly.

It was daytime now, though, since at night there was no one around and no ducks to watch. We laid out our jackets as a make-shift picnic blanket, and we laid and sat together, talking about life and school and work and relationships. They admitted their worry over me not having a girlfriend or boyfriend, and I expressed my worry of that stick they all had shoved up their asses.

Ludwig and Veneziano started whispering to each other, and I peeked up at the duo and swatted at Ludwig's knee.

"Hey, get a room!" I joked, and Veneziano giggled and shook his head.

"Ve, we're not flirting! We're talking about that guy over there!" He said, pointing over to the benches by the playground. I raised a brow, then followed his finger. Once I saw the man, I felt my heart palpitate from shock and wonder, and I sat up slowly. Matthew and Kiku looked too, but they didn't seem fazed by the sight.

"What about him?" I asked, watching the blond-haired man in a business suit sitting on the bench and looking over the playground with his emerald green eyes.

"Well, isn't it weird that he's here in a business suit? Plus, it doesn't even look like he has a kid." Ludwig explained, and I nodded slowly, then got to my feet.

"Um, hold on a minute, okay?" I said, heading over to him with my hands in my pockets.

"Alfred, where are you going, eh?" Matthew called out, and I spun around and smiled at him, walking backwards.

"I just wanna talk to the dude. I'll be fine." I assured him, and Matthew frowned at me, but he laid back down.

"Stranger danger, Alfred!" Kiku called out next, and I chuckled and turned back around, jogging over to the man in the business suit.

When I got closer, he noticed me and sat up straighter, eyes running over me, then making contact with my own. Soon, I was standing in front of him, and he stayed staring at me. He had a folded up newspaper in his hand, but it wasn't today's. I glanced over my shoulder to see the whole gang watching me, then I turned back to face the man.

"Arthur." I said softly, and he leaned back on the bench, a small smile showing on his lips.

"Mr. Jones." He replied formally, patting the space on the bench next to him. I shifted on my feet, considering what I should do. I mentally shrugged, then sat beside him and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Arthur said, constantly glancing at me. I smiled and nodded, keeping my eyes on the playground before us.

"It's my birthday." I said, and Arthur chuckled and put the newspaper on the other side of him.

"Happy Birthday, lad." He said first, then cleared his throat, "Don't expect a present from me."

"No, of course not." I replied, and he smiled approvingly. We both stayed silent for a short while, then I rolled my head to look at him, resting my elbows on the back of the bench.

"How have you been?" I asked him, and he laughed softly, then shook his head. He began tapping his foot, and he kept his eyes down.

"I've been… normal, I suppose." He muttered, keeping his eyes off of me, probably to try and keep himself from going into creepy-pedo-uncle-mode.

"Normal?" I parroted, and he nodded silently, still smiling.

"You're as fit as ever." He complimented me, and I snorted and ran my fingers through my hair.

"These looks aren't a gift, they're a burden!" I gloated, and Arthur chuckled and wacked my shoulder, giving me a playful look, but then he withdrew his eyes again.

"I'm glad you're happy, Alfred." Arthur told me, and I frowned a little and sat upright.

"Are you happy?" I asked softly, feeling the need to do almost –_almost! _ - anything to help the guy out. I learned my lesson, thanks to him. I definitely owed him one for saving my life from him, though.

He kept his head bowed and his hands clasped together as he thought over the answer, and I was prepared to hear him say 'No, I'm not happy.'

Before he could answer me, though, I heard a small child calling out, "Daddy! Daddy!" and Arthur's head lifted. A small boy ran forward, his hair pale blond like Arthur's and his eyes a bright, bright blue like mine. My eyebrows shot up in surprise and Arthur laughed and got off the bench, kneeling down and scooping up the small boy, spinning him around in the air.

"Are you having fun, lad?" He cooed happily, cradling the child in his arms and sitting back down beside me. The boy nodded eagerly, holding a bundle of flowers in his hands and holding one out to Arthur. The Brit chuckled and took it, thanking the boy for the flower.

"You have a son?" I gaped, and Arthur chuckled softly and nodded, tickling the boy and making him squirm and kick and scream in happiness.

"Peter. Peter Kirkland." Arthur introduced him, then waved his hand towards me, getting the boy's attention, "Peter, this is an old, old friend of mine. His name is Alfred Jones. Say hello, lad."

Peter stared at me for a long, silent minute, then reached forward and grabbed my shirt. He smiled and gave me a hug, then hopped off and ran back to the playground, leaving his bouquet in my lap. I laughed softly and handed the flowers over to Arthur, who took them and put them on top of the newspaper.

"Are you married again?" I asked eagerly, scanning the man's fingers for a ring, but he wore none.

"No, but Peter is my son. And he's perfect, even without a mother." Arthur said, smiling like any successful father would. I bit my lip, not wanting to ruin his happy day, but I had to know.

"Are you-"

"Don't go there, lad. I told you, it's not what my Rome would want." Arthur quickly cut me off, shooting me a dangerous glare, then relaxing the look and sighing, "I would never want to hurt Peter… I don't even want to risk it…"

I stared at him blankly for a while, trying to figure out if this pity he was showing to the kid was the same pity he showed me when he gave me a glimpse of the possible future.

We heard Peter calling out for war, and we looked over at the boy who was on top of the monkey bars, both arms in the air. Arthur paled and he quickly got to his feet, marching over to his son.

"Peter, you git, get down from there! Do you know how dangerous that is?" He scolded, and I followed after the Brit, crossing my arms.

"What if you got hurt?" He continued to scold, trying to reach up to grab his disobedient son. I chuckled softly and reached up, scooping up the boy and bringing him back to the ground.

"Aww, Arthur's too short to reach the monkey bars!" I teased, and Peter started giggling in my arms. Arthur's cheeks turned red and he stomped his foot.

"Look here, you stupid Yankee, I-" He began, but I cut in before he could go any further with his insult.

"Oh, Yankee! Septic! Look a' me, I can use foreign words too, eh!" I mocked the blond, putting Peter on the ground and successfully infuriated the older man.

"Don't mock me, you ungrateful brat! After all I've done for you!" He yelled, and I chortled and dodged his weak blows, running back to the bench, only to have him trap me on the wooden seat and start whacking my shoulders weakly, his scowl turning into a smile. Soon, we were both laughing, and he slid into the seat beside me, running his fingers through his hair. I smiled at him, then closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm glad you're happy, too." I muttered softly, and I could hear him panting lightly from chasing me and yelling.

"Well… I wouldn't have been if it weren't for you. You helped me let go." He said, and I felt his hand on my head. It no longer scared me to be touched by him, and I was able to realize now how gentle his touch really is when he was sincere.

"Yeah, well, I didn't bring you the kid, now did I?" I snorted, and Arthur chuckled softly and patted my head again.

"Well, you should probably go back to your friends." He said, forcing his hand away and keeping his eyes off of my face. I raised a curious brow and didn't move from the bench.

"Hey, why aren't you looking at me, dude?" I asked, making him glance over at my arm, then look back at his lap. Then he sighed and tilted his head towards the sky.

"Seeing you again brings back memories. Memories and urges. I'd much rather stay sane while I raise my child, thank you." He said honestly, and I couldn't help but frown. I decided I sat with him for long enough and I stood, digging my hands into my pockets and giving Arthur one last look.

"Well, thanks again." I said, and he smiled and nodded, still not looking at me. "You're different now, you know? Different in a good way. I think… I think you're better off like this. You're a likeable person now."

Arthur gave me a semi-surprised look, and I turned away, looking back at my friends and my little brother who I loved so much.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to visit sometime. You know, get to know Peter and stuff." I mentioned, keeping my eyes on the people I knew.

"…. It might be some trouble." Arthur muttered, and my shoulders sagged slightly.

"Oh. Okay." I replied lightly, "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah…" He sighed out, and I could hear the want in his voice, but I wasn't sure if it was a want for me, or a want for something else that I didn't really want to think about.

I left it at that and headed back to my friends, arriving at our make-shift picnic blanket and plopping down beside my brother with a sigh.

"Did you know him, eh?" Matthew asked me, lying on his stomach and putting a flower in my hair. I smiled at him, then ran my fingers through his own flowery hair. Some of the petals fell out when I did this, and the floated down to my cheeks.

"Please tell me you knew him." Kiku joined in, leaning over my face, blocking out the light. I chuckled softly, still keeping quiet. Now Ludwig and Veneziano jumped into the conversation.

"Ve, you just talked to a random stranger?" Veneziano asked in shock, his usually relaxed expression going rigid in fear.

"That's dangerous, you know." Ludwig added, giving me a stern look as I laid there with my friends surrounding me.

"Nah, he's not a stranger." I finally said, and they all relaxed a little. Then I snorted softly, and added, "Just a guy I don't know."

"Alfred!" They all practically whined in unison, scolding me all at once in their own words. I just laughed some more, then I threw my hands above my head in a stretch.

"I love you guys." I sighed out, relaxing from the stretch and smiling at every one of them.

"Well, I'd love you too if you weren't such an idiot sometimes!" Kiku retorted, and Veneziano nodded in agreement.

"They have a point, Alfred, you should really think about who you talk to." Ludwig threw in, making Veneziano nod once more.

"I don't want you to get kidnapped or anything." Matthew mentioned, and Veneziano nodded even more.

"Ve!" The Italian finally spoke, and I just smiled wider.

"Hey, let's go for ice cream!" I quickly changed the subject, and everyone seemed to brighten up at the idea. We gathered up our things, pulling on our jackets and sliding on our shoes, patting the flowers and leaves from our hair that had fallen from the tree we laid under. As we started heading out, I glanced over my shoulder to see Arthur with Peter in his arms again, both of them laughing and looking as happy as can be.

Yeah, this life was definitely the best.


End file.
